The New Sith Empire
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: It is the waning days of the Second Great Galactic War and the Empire is no longer winning. The Empire is decaying and dying. There seemed no hope to recover it. Then came Darth Thyferus. A Sith Lord who had known since childhood he was destined for greatness. A Sith Lord who married a Jedi and then left. A Sith Lord who committed terrible acts. A Sith Lord who remade the Empire.
1. The Battle

Here it is Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars franchise

CHAPTER 1: The Invasion of Alderaan

The sky's were darkened by the thick black clouds of smoke rising into the once blue heavens of Alderaan as the formerly lush and beautiful world burned.

The shores of the planets beaches were blanketed by the wreckage of House Organa's fallen warriors. Their blasters are left stranded in the ash covered sand which coats the shores.

Mountains crumbled before the Sith assault upon the peaceful world. Forests burn without end as the green of the lush planet is razed. The free flowing rivers and oceans of Alderaan are covered in flames boiling all life within them alive.

Sith Harrower Destroyers blanket the sky's of the once peaceful planet. Red bolts of energy rained down upon the surface of the planet as the Sith relentlessly slaughtered Alderaan itself.

Sith Warriors endlessly marched menacingly through the Capital City of Aldera as they decimate the city. Innocent civilians run here and there trying to escape the Sith onslaught.

The screams of the innocent rang in the ears of all who inhabited the city. Sith Warriors and Soldiers slaughter man, woman, and child alike with no regret.

"HELP! SAVE ME!" A woman cried as she and her daughter were cornered in an alley by three Sith Soldiers. The soldiers raised their blasters to aim at the two. Outside the alley there were several flashes and then the three soldiers ran out of the alley to continue fighting.

"STAY BACK YOU DEMON!" An elderly man shouted as a Sith Warrior approached menacingly Lightsaber drawn and robes flowing in the wind. What happened next ended with the Warrior walking away towards another victim and a body falling to the ground.

The Alderaanean Security Forces were overwhelmed as the Sith forces completely annihilated the planet. Here and there more and more brave defenders continued to be slain.

The Sith cut down civilians relentlessly with their crimson red blades and cold blue bolts of lightning. The Soldiers blasted away at every person not wearing the Imperial Symbol.

One such person is currently racing down the streets to the last remaining safe place on Alderaan. The Palace of House Organa where House Organa's remaining troops have taken up a position to defend the people of Alderaan.

This person is a woman named Nyra Lartus. She has long flowing silver hair with deep sapphire blue eyes that look as though they were plucked from one of those very crystals. She is around 5 feet tall and is rather slim due to constant exercise.

She was carrying a small bundle of cloud white blankets from which a slight wailing could be heard. Nyra hushed the small bundle while constantly glancing behind her and dodging blasts from Sith Starfighters at the same time.

"Shush my darling. Everything will be alright." Nyra crooned to the bundle's occupant causing the thing in the bundle to purr with content at the sound of its holders voice.

"That's right just go to sleep my darling and when you wake up everything will be alright and this nightmare will be over." Nyra used the force to push the bundles occupant into a peaceful sleep so that there would be no trouble with anyone seeing inside the bundle and any Sith would just think that she was taking one of her prized possessions.

It would be considered normal in any case to flee during an invasion but Nyra was running from something or rather someone. The very person who started this attack and a person Nyra never wanted to see again.

'How did he find me? I covered my tracks perfectly.' Nyra thought as she saw a gap in the ground up ahead and knew it was time for a little drastic measures.

'Time to do something a little unorthodox.' Nyra thought as she tossed the bundle up in the air and then just as she reached the edge of the gap she jumped up and used the force to send the bundle speeding through the air to the other side of the road.

Then Nyra used the force to launch herself like a bullet to the other side of the road and expertly caught the bundle and landed safely on the other side of the rode right as a blast from a Sith Starfighter blasted the gap apart even more.

Just then a wail was heard from behind Nyra and she immediately recognized the voice that emitted it. A voice belonging to someone she never wanted to see again because of a great pain in her past.

"NYRA! COME BACK HERE!" The man behind her shouted as Nyra continued her steady but fast pace towards the Palace. She dared not glance behind her now lest the man see what was in the bundle.

A rock went sailing past her and she knew that it was the very person she believed it to be. That was a warning shot and anyone else would have shot to kill.

'He doesn't give up does he?' Nyra thought as she continued to race to safety and away from _him_. She needed to stay away from the man chasing her or else she may not live to see another day.

"Never! I will never come back!" Nyra screamed and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as memories began to flood back to her mind. Ones which she had desperately been attempting to forget for the last year.

"WRONG CHOICE!" The man shouted and suddenly Nyra was lifted off her feet and thrown into the crumbling wall of a former office building. The bundle flew out of her hands and landed somewhere a few feet away from Nyra. She soon saw where it was and used the force to push it out of sight.

"At least he's safe from _him_." Nyra said when she was pushed against the wall by a massive and powerful wave of dark side energy. She felt as if she was hit by a building.

Then all of a sudden Nyra felt the wall behind her begin to give away as small clouds of dust rained down on her and tiny specks of stinetum, the metal which the building was made of, began to coat her in cuts.

Nyra whimpered as the wall gave way and crumbled along with the rest of the building. Nyra tried to use the force to stop the debris from crushing her but she was exhausted from running so much.

"Uh oh!" Nyra shouted just before she was pulled from the spot where she lay right in path of the falling wreckage. She flew painfully fast through the air as the building crushed the very spot where she had been moments earlier.

When she stopped flying she was being held up in the air against the black armored torso of the very man who had been chasing her. She had her eyes closed the whole time from fear. Nyra felt a cold armored arm against her throat holding her up.

Nyra was just starting to think that it was safe to open her eyes when she felt someone breathing down her neck and then heard a cold voice whispering in her ear.

"Did you think that you could get away from me that easily Nyra?" The man whispered menacingly in her ear. His voice was cold and threatening but also smooth and angelic at the same time. And for a second a few pleasant memories returned to Nyra's mind instead of heart wrenching and sad ones.

"No I didn't." Nyra said as she continued to keep her eyes bolted shut while outside the sounds of explosions, screams, crumbling buildings, and destruction continued. However they both acted as if it was a casual conversation they were having.

"Then why do you resist? You will just end back up in my arms like you use to." The man crooned in her ear and placed an arm around her waste causing her to shiver with fear which in turn caused the man to purr as being a Sith he fed off of fear.

"I resist because I hate you. You caused that and I will forever hate you." Nyra said and then she heard a chuckle emit from the man. However as far as she knew he did not know that she secretly had been performing a force technique which revitalized her strength and energy.

"Come now Nyra. To use such harsh words is very unlike you. However I do like your new acceptance of hatred. Let it fuel you." The man whispered in her ear as he felt her shiver once again. He pulled her even closer to him.

"I do not accept hatred. I am not fueled by it. I am fueled by light, compassion, and kindness. I will never submit to the dark side." Nyra said to which the man only chuckled again and pulled her even closer to him as he kept her trapped.

"You know in a few ways, you and I are very alike." The man said as Nyra finished her technique leaving her completely revitalized and geared up to fight.

"I will never be like you." Nyra said as she opened her eyes and then acted extremely fast in escaping his grasp. She dug her heel into his leg causing him to emit a low growl. And at the same time dug her elbow into his ribs causing him to loosen his grip on her.

Then she did a backwards flip in the mans arms and kicked him in the face emitting a snarl from him and causing him to let go of her entirely. She jumped back and reached into the folds of her coat.

"Your going to regret that!" The man shouted just as Nyra pulled a long double ended cylinder from her belt and removed her cloak and coat to reveal a light battle armor beneath.

She had a beige colored torso armor and shoulder pieces for the upper body area. She also had beige colored armbands on her wrist and knee areas. On her belt were two other long silver cylinders similar to the one she held but these were only single ended.

Nyra extended her arm and used the force to rip a piece of rubble out of the debris of the building which nearly crushed her. Then she sent the massive rock straight at her opponent. The rubble collided with his head and sent him spinning back. He landed hard on the ground a few feet from his previous spot.

"Am I? I beg to differ Thyferus." Nyra said as she ignited her Lightsaber, lighting up the two green blades of energy at its ends. Nyra saw that Thyferus had yet to get up and finally got a look at him.

Thyferus had been wearing a cloak which hid the bulk of his armor from sight. Most of the armor was still hidden beneath his cloak but Nyra could see the Sith Empire symbol in red on the torso piece and upon the crown of his mask. His mask was the only other thing which wasn't covered by the folds of his pitch black cloak.

The mask covered his face from his forehead down to his nose. There were red lines surrounding the eye holes and his eyes were closed. The rest of his mask was black and Nyra could still see his mouth and chin area. She could also see a faint blond hair that had fallen onto his eye.

Just looking at him started bring more suppressed memories to Nyra's mind but she just pushed them away so she would not lose focus on her objective. The objective of taking down this Sith Lord and protecting the Jedi Order.

However before Nyra could even approach him she heard what sounded like a war cry and turned to her left to find five Sith Warriors and ten Imperial Soldiers running towards her weapons ready.

"Die Jedi scum!" The leading Sith Warrior shouted as he raised his Lightsaber to strike at her. Nyra quickly sidestepped out of the way and before the Sith could strike again plunged her Lightsaber through him.

Suddenly two of the Imperials were struck by blaster bolts and were sent spinning to the ground. Nyra turned to find a squad of Alderaanean Security Troops coming to her aid.

"General we're here to help!" The Captain shouted as the Troops opened fire on the Imperials and Sith. A huge battle soon enveloped the group.

When it was over Nyra stood in the middle of a mass of Sith, Imperial, and Alderaanean bodies. She was panting heavily as she once again returned her gaze to Thyferus's unmoving body.

'Why hasn't he gotten up yet? He usually reacts immediately to things like a bolt of lightning?' Nyra thought as she slowly and cautiously approached Thyferus and, without even realizing it, allowed the flow of twelve years worth of suppressed memories to run free.

Thyferus almost looked dead and Nyra thought that the blow she landed may have killed him. Normally killing a Sith would be a good thing but Nyra and Thyferus had a past. A past that had eleven years worth of memories Nyra would hate to forget and a years worth of memories she would love to forget.

"Thyferus?" Nyra said as she loosened up and bent down to look at his face and tried to use her special power of seeing someone's life force strength but it was clouded by Thyferus's dark power since if there was a very entity that the dark side resided in, it was Thyferus.

When Nyra first met Thyferus the she had been accompanied by several other Jedi and her master and they all could sense the immense dark side power inside of him. It had flowed out in waves without end. It was as if the dark side itself resided in his very soul. Nyra thought that made sense as Thyferus was probably the most cruel, vile, and corrupt soul in the galaxy.

Nyra once again returned her thoughts to the Sith Lord lying seemingly dead on the ground in front of her. However she just knew he wasn't dead. All those within the range of the planet that were force sensitive would be able to sense his death.

"Thyferus?" Nyra said again as she continued to peer down at the man whom she had once loved and was now seemingly dead. She began to think that he really was dead. Until he spoke.

"Yes?" Thyferus said as his eyes bolted open and he leapt to his feet while simultaneously drawing his own Lightsaber and jumping on top of a nearby fountain which had somehow survived the assault by the Sith bombardment.

He used the Force to rip a Sith Starfighter out of the sky and then sent it flying towards Nyra completely unbothered that he was basically killing his own pilot.

Nyra leapt out of the way as the Starfighter crashed into the place where she had been seconds earlier with a fiery explosion. The two opponents became illuminated by the glow the raging fire the crash had created.

"You tricked me!" Nyra yelled at Thyferus who crossed his arms and smirked as he observed the scene before him. His eyes fell on the bundle that Nyra tried to hide from him but he realized that could come later.

'I will know what she is trying to hide after I get my revenge for her betrayal.' Thyferus thought as his gaze shifted back to the Lightsaber wielding foe below him. His eyes narrowed menacingly as his rage festered.

"Yes now why does that surprise you? If anyone is the trickster here its you!" Thyferus shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Nyra who allowed a shocked expression to reach her face.

"Me? How am I the trickster?!" Nyra shouted as she lifted a piece of rubble out of the already torn apart plaza ground and launched it at Thyferus but he simply flicked his wrist and the rock spun away and smashed into a building behind Nyra.

Thyferus tore another Starfighter from its path and once again sent it streaking towards Nyra. The dagger shaped Sith craft knifed its way through the sky ready to obliterate the Jedi it was closing in on.

Nyra grabbed the Starfighter from its path and used the Force to push it into a path towards a ruined building. The Starfighter crashed straight through the building with a resounding blast.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! I recall that it involved a certain Corellian named Bax Lotar? Ring any bells?" Thyferus said as he narrowed his eyes at Nyra, the very person he had started an unnecessary invasion of Alderaan to draw out.

Nyra did remember. She remembered Bax and how he loved her and how she betrayed her own love for Thyferus in order to see Bax. She remembered how she had been discovered by Thyferus after leaving him and how he nearly killed Bax. She remembered being hunted for the last year. She remembered how it was the biggest mistake she ever made.

"I don't know what your talking about! Now why did you invade Alderaan? Was is me?" Nyra launched another rock at Thyferus but again it was just thrown aside. Thyferus glared at her with such intensity that Nyra could practically see his soul through it. An empty, barren, desolate plain of nothingness was what she saw.

"Did you expect anything else? I am Sith! Now lets chat!" Thyferus shouted as he uncrossed his arms and leapt off of the fountain while lighting up his crimson Lightsaber at the same time. He launched himself high in the air and then sped down towards Nyra.

"Not particularly. I expected you to do something but nothing this colossal." Nyra said as she cleared her mind and pushed all the memories away before she made her move.

Nyra jumped into the air to meet him and they sped toward each other like bullets and each prepared to bring their blades to cross with the others. It would be a duel which would decide the fate of Alderaan. If Nyra won then Thyferus would retreat and if Thyferus won then Nyra would be either killed or become a prisoner and Alderaan would be decimated.

'So this is how it ends for me, in a duel against my former love.' Nyra thought and she felt tears coming to her eyes but quickly blinked them away before she lost sight of the task ahead.

Time seemed to slow to a stop and Nyra was suddenly able to notice every single thing happening around them. All the chaos, death, and destruction was now open to her and she was able to witness every detail of it all.

She witnessed a squadron of Sith Starfighters streaking through the sky and blanketing the Tram Station in red laser fire blasting it apart, bringing an entire Tram crashing to the ground due to the anti-gravity fields being destroyed resulting in it flying into a building.

Nyra saw a platoon of Sith Soldiers gunning down a group of escaping citizens. The soldiers cut down each of them in turn and then moved onto the next group of fleeing innocents.

Thyferus was having his own thoughts though they mostly were of Nyra's death. He gathered all his rage and hatred into his veins until fury itself became his blood.

'She dies today! She betrayed me and now she will pay for it!' Thyferus thought as he sped towards Nyra blade ready to deal the fatal blow to the person he hated most in the galaxy.

When they met in midair Thyferus brought his red blade crashing against the left blade of Nyra's Lightsaber causing sparks to fly. Nyra and Thyferus both smashed into the ground from the momentum of their leaps. Yet despite the fact that they literally plowed through the pavement on the ground for five feet, neither blade was pulled away from the other.

Thyferus grunted as he pushed his blade against Nyra's left blade. Nyra stepped back and flipped her Lightsaber around causing Thyferus's blade to dive into the pavement of the ground.

Nyra cried out something akin to a war cry as she swung her saber through the air towards Thyferus's head. He pulled his crimson blade out of the ground and leapt back out of Nyra's saber's path.

Thyferus snarled and swung his Lightsaber at Nyra who blocked it with her own saber. Thyferus spun around and scythed his blade through the air and Nyra raised her Lightsaber's left blade to meet it. She stepped back lightly from the force that Thyferus's blade hit hers with.

"Not bad. But also not good." Thyferus said as he swung his own saber at Nyra who raised the right end of her blade to meet it. Once again sparks flew. Thyferus smirked as he pushed on her blade.

Nyra was pushed back again as Thyferus immediately swung his blade in an arc aiming towards Nyra's head. Nyra struck his blade with the left end of hers but he easily circled his blade around so that her blade no longer was pushing against his but rather the other way around.

Nyra grunted as sweat began to form on her forehead from the strain of dueling Thyferus who was one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy. He was most likely almost as powerful as the Emperor himself.

Unlike most Sith who drew their power from only rage and hate, Thyferus had discovered how to draw his own power from the living Force itself. This meant his power came from everyone, everything, anything which had the living Force inside of it.

Nyra found herself confused. She was the light and yet he was the dark so how could they ever have been compatible? Eleven years she was able to see past his darkness so why did it stop.

She had no longer been able to see past his darkness and cruelty after he slaughtered the Resistance Fighters on Balmorra along with an entire village just to make a point. All for the Empire.

"Why do you keep fighting? You know you can never win." Thyferus said as he easily blocked her blade when she swung it at his head and then again when Nyra tried to slice his leg. With just a flick of his wrist he moved his blade expertly to every spot he needed it to be at right when he needed it there.

"I keep fighting because I am a Jedi!" Nyra shouted as she desperately tried to fend him off. However no matter where she tried to strike at Thyferus his Lightsaber was there to stop her attack. She was not even aware of how she was slowly being drained of her energy.

"I think you forfeited that right long ago after you first left the JedI thirteen years ago! You are mine and you always will be!" Thyferus shouted as he leapt back atop the fountain once more. He deactivated his Lightsaber and raised his right arm and extended his fingers.

Blue bolts of deadly lightning blasted out of Thyferus's fingers and knifed their way towards Nyra who had just enough time to push the bundle even further out of Thyferus's sight but he could see where it landed out of the corner of his eye.

Nyra however had no time to get out of the lightning's path before it engulfed her in a wave of pain and agony. Nyra screamed as she was brought down to staying up by only one knee.

"AAAAAHHHHH! SSSTTTOOOOOOPPP! AAAHHHH!" Nyra cried out as Thyferus began to laugh manically and only continued to send wave after wave of lightning at Nyra.

'Her screams are music to my ears.' Thyferus thought as he blasted her with bolt after bolt of painful and dangerous lightning which only emitted more screams from Nyra.

"PLEASE STOP! AAAAHHHH!" Nyra screamed as she twisted and turned in anguish. Her head was pounding so much she couldn't hear herself think.

"So weak. How the mighty have fallen? Now I will stop this pain on one simple condition." Thyferus said as he leapt down from the fountain allowing Nyra five lightning free seconds. However Thyferus soon landed nimbly on the ground and the assault resumed.

Nyra was once again engulfed in the crackling pain of the lightning as she fell to the ground no longer able to stand or sit due to the pain being launched at her.

Thyferus smirked as she writhed in pain and agony. He felt only pride as he claimed vengeance for Nyra betraying him. He believed that his heart no longer felt any love for her anymore. Yet this was not entirely true.

'I'll do anything to end this pain! AAAHHHH!' Nyra thought as Thyferus towered over her with a smirk plastered on his face. He could hear her every thought so he already now had his answer.

"Good now I'll cease in my torture if you answer me this one question." Thyferus stopped firing lightning at Nyra and then bent down to face level. He smirked and fondly recalled a few memories from the twelve years he spent with this woman. Funny how now he was hunting her.

"What do you want?" Nyra coughed out along with a fair amount of blood. Nyra had become extremely pale and weak from Thyferus's assault by Lightsaber and Lightning.

He grabbed Nyra and hoisted her up in the air by her collar. He narrowed his eyes into slits and allowed his gaze to bore into her soul. Nyra was so weak that she would reveal anything and Thyferus could tell it.

"Where is the Qel-Droma Jedi Temple?" Thyferus demanded menacingly as some of his soldiers surrounded them in order to guard their leader from a possible ambush during his interrogation.

Nyra went even paler than she had been before if that was even possible since she already was white as a sheet before he asked that question and now she was even whiter.

After the death of the heroic Jedi Master Ulic Qel-Droma who destroyed the Ancient Sith Super Weapon the Dark Reaper the Jedi wished to honor him further. They did this by building an entire Temple in his honor.

She couldn't give him an answer or she would be even more of an exile than she was before. But if she didn't give an answer then it was curtains for her.

'I cant tell him! I cant!' Nyra thought unaware that Thyferus was hearing every thought and also he could tell her struggle by the way her face was strained and how her eyes were shut tight.

'Oh how cute. She's trying to keep the information from me. And something else.' Thyferus thought as he searched the depths of her mind to find what Nyra was keeping hidden from him. However it was as if every time he came close to whatever it was that thing just got pushed further and further away.

"What are you hiding from me?!" Thyferus said as he shook Nyra like a rag doll and searched her mind even further. He delved deeper and deeper but something was shielding her secrets from him.

'You'll never find out!' Nyra thought to which Thyferus threw her on the pavement and blasted her with another bolt of lightning. Nyra screamed in pain and what little compassion was left in Thyferus was touched by her screams.

There was just enough compassion left that he stopped the pain by ceasing his assault. Thyferus once again picked Nyra up by her collar and held her up in the air above the ground.

Thyferus was getting tired of this. He did not conquer one hundred star systems, destroy a thousand Jedi, decimate a hundred Republic Armies all to have his final victory interrupted by a spineless Jedi who also happened to be a blast from his past.

'At this point all mercy I may have been offering is gone! Now she is just getting on my nerves! I will find out what she is hiding from me one way or another!' Thyferus thought as he began to think of ways to get her to relent and give up the information. Then he remembered how Nyra was so concerned about whatever was wrapped up in that bundle earlier and that that was her weakness.

"Well, well, well I believe I know how to get you to talk. Captain!" Thyferus snapped and a gray uniformed officer bolted to attention and saluted Thyferus who just glared causing the man to quiver in his boots.

"Yes my lord?" The Captain stuttered out as Thyferus glared at him evilly. The Captain gulped bringing a smirk to Thyferus's face. Thyferus loved striking fear into people.

"Go and get that bundle that she tried to hide." Thyferus said and Nyra began to twist and turn as she fought to escape and retrieve the bundle. However the Captain soon returned to the scene, bundle in hand.

Thyferus suddenly zoned out. He felt as if a new power had been added to the force. One as strong or possibly stronger than his own. He slowly turned to look at the bundle in the frightened officers arms.

Yes he was sure of it. The massive amount of force energy was emitting from whatever was in that bundle. Thyferus had to know what threatened his power so much.

'What could it-! WAIT! I sense something very familiar? Bax!' Thyferus didn't take the bundle out of the Captains arms and instead reignited his Lightsaber. The crimson blade sprang up out of the metal cylinder in an instant.

"Lotar! I know your out there! Come out and fight like a man! But in your case it would be woman!" Thyferus shouted to his old rival whom he sensed was hidden somewhere among the ruins of the plaza they were standing in.

Suddenly three streaks of light emitted from three different places in the plaza with each striking down one Imperial Soldier with one fell blow. The Captain was so scared that he dropped the bundle but Nyra managed to pull it into her arms with what little strength she had left.

Thyferus had not time to ponder this as another volley of laser fire streaked out from a new set of places quick as lightning. Thyferus blocked each and everyone of them and then used the Force to find out where they were hidden.

He detected three people hiding in the rubble of the ruined statues behind him, two concealed within the ruins of a former office building on his right, and four cleverly hidden in the destroyed shrine in front of him. He smirked as he deactivated his Lightsaber and closed his eyes.

Thyferus was like this for some several seconds before he struck at the hidden attackers. He used the Force to crush the two within the building ruins using the remains of the skyscraper it had once been. He then ripped several statues from their pedestals and flung them towards the assailants. One was conked on the head by the head of a statue and fell unmoving to the ground yet the other two were not so lucky. They both were impaled by the golden swords the statues wielded.

'Now for the others.' Thyferus thought as he reignited his Lightsaber and smirked evilly and leapt at the soon to be dead attackers.

Well how was it and be brutal? Please remember to review.


	2. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise

'Now for the others.' Thyferus thought as he reignited his Lightsaber and smirked evilly and leapt at the soon to be dead attackers.

Thyferus sprang over the ruined walls of the shrine and landed on the rubble covered marble floors within. He was met with a hail of blaster fire from two of his attackers hidden behind columns farther down the hall.

Thyferus sensed something rather unusual emitting from one of the attackers but ignored it for it was most likely just a cyborg body part emitting an electrical current. Sometimes he would sense the energy flowing out of a cybernetic implant or something similar.

Thyferus raised his Lightsaber to defend himself from the sea of laser fire being fired at him. His opponents never ceased in their assault as they kept firing endless waves of blaster fire at him.

"Take this Sith!" One shouted as they unloaded round after round at the approaching Sith Lord. Dust rained down upon the combatants in the room as outside the Sith bombardment of Aldera continued.

Thyferus deflected all the blaster fire sent his way and reflected it back at his opponents in the shrine. The marble floor was torn apart by reflected blaster fire and pieces of marble were ripped out of the floor and went flying. Yet the battle continued without care for the destruction being caused.

Thyferus continued to block the deadly lasers being fired at him while searching for an opening where he could strike. After some minutes he saw and opening for an attack.

The shooter on the right had his knee exposed meaning that he could be wounded. Thyferus switched his Lightsaber to his right hand so that his left hand was free. While continuing to block the laser fire, Thyferus reached out with the Force and seized a dagger shaped piece of marble from the ground and then sent it flying towards the mans knee.

"AAAAHHHH!" The man cried out as his knee was impaled by the sharpened piece of marble. He fell brutally to the ground grasping the piece of marble and trying to wrench it out of his knee. Blood began to seep from the wound and started to pool around the man.

"ASHTON!" The other man screamed as he ran out from behind his cover to assist his comrade. Yet he had not gone four steps before he began to clutch his throat like he was choking. He levitated roughly a few feet above the ground.

"What a pity to end this way. Trying to help a friend." Thyferus said as he held the man up in the air while continuing to choke him. He advanced down the corridor until he was in front of the two.

"Garg…..go to eugr….hell." The man croaked out before Thyferus snapped his neck and flung him into the wall. He crashed into the wall so hard that it came down on his lifeless body.

"Now for you." Thyferus said as he turned to look at the sniveling man at his feet. The man was still clutching at the piece of marble impaled in his knee. He looked up at Thyferus with a tear stained face.

Thyferus noticed that he was a young man who couldn't have been more than 20 years of age at most. He had short cropped coal black hair with amber eyes. The man had a grotesque scar running across his cheek and eyes which continued to fire out tears.

"Please let me live. I have a wife and children to take care of! Please oh ple-" Thyferus silenced his whimpering by plunging his Lightsaber through his chest thus ending his life. Thyferus never liked those who begged for mercy and held more respect for those who fought to the last breath.

"You pitiful thing. Didn't even have the guts to go down like a man." Thyferus said as he kicked the man over and watched him roll over onto his side. When he did and Thyferus saw what was attached to the back of his belt he was filled with shock.

The man had a Lightsaber attached to his belt and had been using the Force to hide this from Thyferus who now sensed that their had not been four people in the shrine. Only two.

"Wow I never knew that Jedi even had the guts to lie. Their too saint-like." Thyferus said as he suddenly realized the ruse he had fallen for. If the Jedi were here then the Republic would not be far behind. And to take Thyferus down they might send the entire Republic Grand Fleet which consisted of over three hundred ships. Thyferus had only brought fifty ships to invade Alderaan.

'So that's how they want to play it eh?' Thyferus thought as he turned around and sprinted towards the destroyed entrance to the shrine. He could sense more Jedi now that he was paying full attention to his surroundings. He sensed at least two outside dispatching his squad of Imperials.

He was correct for when he exited the shrine he found twelve dead Imperials littering the plaza with their weapons scattered and their bodies bearing the marks of Lightsaber wounds. As well as two individuals standing in the middle of the mess each wielding a Lightsaber.

One of them was a male Zabrak wearing brown robes over a beige tunic and leggings. He had two horns missing on his head and had blue eyes. He held a blue Lightsaber in his hands and, as he turned to look at the Sith Lord, Thyferus noticed that he had a star tattoo pattern on his face. That was the sign of a Zabrak member of the Iridonian nobility.

The other one was a human male with the same outfit as his comrade only with the occasional patch of armor here and there. He had green eyes with a small brown beard growing in. This one held two silver Lightsabers in his hands.

They both turned to look at Thyferus who could immediately sense their despair when they felt their friends deaths. He smirked for he saw in them that which separates the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi are weak and feel sadness while the Sith use it to strengthen their power.

"Darth Thyferus I presume? Conqueror of a hundred Star Systems? Slayer of a thousand Jedi? Destroyer of a hundred Republic Armies?" The Zabrak said as he pointed his blade at Thyferus and got into a defensive stance of combat meaning he expected Thyferus to attack first. How foolish of him.

"You presume right Jedi fool. And I'm about to add two more fools to my list of kills." Thyferus said as he activated his Lightsaber and watched in satisfaction as the crimson red blade of energy leapt out of its container. Thyferus too took up a defensive stance like one of his opponents in order to give the appearance that he would be on the defensive.

In truth Thyferus could sense a great amount of hatred directed towards him coming from the human. Most likely he had killed a relative of that Jedi when he attacked Tython. He would lure the fool into attacking him thus putting him off balance.

"Are we the fools or are you the fool Sith? It is two against one. You cant possibly win." The human said as he took up an offensive stance of combat contrary to what his partner was doing. This just tipped the odds in Thyferus's favor more as they were unbalanced with one being on the defensive and one on the offensive.

"Don't underestimate him Argus. Thyferus took all of Tython in a surprise attack. If we are not careful he could do the same to us." The Zabrak warned his friend who nodded in agreement but Thyferus could sense that the boy still thought he could defeat him.

"I'm going to enjoy ending your miserable life and then moving on to Lotar and Lartus. First I'll kill Lotar and then I'll find out what Lartus is hiding and then end her as well." Thyferus said as he observed the situation from his point of view in it. Two Jedi staring him down after having killed his whole squad. Nyra had crawled out of sight with the bundle in her arms over to a statue while Bax was nowhere to be seen.

"You should surrender now Dark One. The Republic Grand Fleet is on its way and if you surrender I am sure the Senate will be more lenient. There is no way you can win for even if you defeat us there is no way you can battle your way through millions of Republic Troops." The Zabrak said and Thyferus cursed. He had been right. The Republic Grand Fleet had enough fire power to blast a planet to smithereens with how many ships were part of it. However he had a card of his own up his sleeve.

"Let them come I say! My fleet is fully prepared to bombard the remainder of Alderaan into submission! If the Republic Grand Fleet makes a single attempt to attack then I will order my fleet to bombard every city on the planet!" Thyferus said to the two who became extremely worried that he would actually go through with that promise. Also he wasn't lying for even though he only had fifty large warships in his fleet there were enough fighters and bombers in them that Thyferus could have every city and town bombed.

"Enough! You would not dare to do such a thing just as you would not dare to harm Nyra Lartus and Bax Lotar!" Argus shouted at Thyferus defiantly as if calling a bluff. This bluff could be called yet it would not be wise to do so. Unless you wanted to have the deaths of millions on your conscience.

"Not dare to harm them? Are you daft? I will crush their bones to dust!" The powerful Sith Lord said as he continued to stare down his opponents with a deathly glare. He meant every word he said and would fulfill those promises without regret.

"You shall not harm them Darth Thyferus. We will die before we allow harm to come to those two innocents." The Zabrak said defiantly causing Thyferus to chuckle as he realized that these men did not know just how un-innocent those two really were.

"Innocent are they? By my reckoning their not as innocent as you think. In fact they have done many things that could be considered morally wrong. Take Lartus for example. She fell in love with another man while she was married." Thyferus said causing the two Jedi to hesitate in their actions as they took in what he said. They all knew of what Nyra had done in leaving Thyferus but not of why Thyferus wanted her dead. They all thought that he was just angry she left him.

"Enough of this! Your lies will not fool us Sith." The Zabrak said and his friend nodded again as they never took their eyes off the Sith Lord in front of them. They had a mission and that was to stall Thyferus long enough for the Republic Grand Fleet to arrive.

"You cannot defeat us Sith! You have committed many crimes and we are here to bring you to justice!" The human shouted at the far more powerful and skilled Sith Lord he was attempting to face. His Zabrak partner shook his head and did not move out of his defensive state.

"Argus do not give in to your anger towards this man. It will only get you killed. There is no passion, there is-" The Zabrak was cut off by Thyferus who frankly could not stand to listen to Jedi preaching's. They were number 7 on his top ten most hated things in the galaxy list.

"Enough! This is not a lesson in foolish preaching's! It is a battle and frankly if I were not the patient man I am I would have killed you already!" Thyferus shouted as he channeled all his anger and rage and allowed the power to flow through him. He allowed his mind to become filled with thoughts of hatred and anger.

What these two Jedi didn't know was that Thyferus had secretly been communicating with his new Apprentice telepathically. He had been telling him to get ready to attack the human named Argus while Thyferus took on the Zabrak.

'Tiberius are you in position?' Thyferus asked as he felt his Apprentices presence nearby and also felt Argus's rage continue to grow. He scoffed since this man clearly defied all the characteristics of a Jedi Knight.

_Yes my master I am ready to attack on your command._

'As soon as you hear one of the Jedi attack then you strike.' Thyferus sent to his Apprentice just in time as Argus went on the attack just at that moment.

"If you are so eager to have your life ended Sith I will gladly oblige!" Argus shouted as he ran towards Thyferus, Lightsabers raised to strike him down in anger. He shouted something akin to a war cry as he raced towards the Sith Lord who had yet to move from that spot.

Thyferus could have laughed heartily at this mans foolishness. These two didn't even think to consider that he might have a new Apprentice or any sort of accomplice with him.

Suddenly the Zabrak sensed another presence in the area. Another Sith! Thyferus had a new Apprentice! The reports had not said anything about that. The SIS had specifically said that Thyferus had yet to take a new Apprentice.

"Argus wait! His Apprentice!" He shouted but his friend ignored him and kept going towards his target ready to end the dark foes reign of terror forever. However he should have listened to his friend. Had he done so then he would have been prepared for what happened next.

Just as Argus brought his Lightsabers down to slice Thyferus in half each blade struck one end of a double-ended crimson Lightsaber. Argus was in shock for Thyferus was not the one who had blocked his attack but rather someone else.

"Who?" Was all Argus got out before Tiberius, Thyferus's new Apprentice, used the Force to send him flying back until he collided with a broken wall. He flew straight through it and into a charred and burned garden behind the wall.

The Zabrak ran over to his friend to see if he was alright after that crash. He bent down and checked his pulse and was relieved to find that it was still going. However Argus clearly was out-cold and that meant that the Zabrak would have to face Thyferus and Tiberius alone.

He got up and walked back to his previous spot and resumed his defensive stance in order to raise his chances of survival for an offense would be suicidal with two Sith being the ones he was fighting.

"I see you have a new friend Thyferus." The Zabrak said as he observed the newcomer to the battle. Thyferus smirked as he looked at the new scene before him. A Sith Lord and a Sith Apprentice against one tired and aching Jedi Master.

"Meet my new Apprentice, and my most powerful one yet, Lord Tiberius." Thyferus said as his Apprentice took his place at his masters side and remained in an offensive stance so as to constantly be alert for any sign of trouble.

Unlike his master who's mask did not cover his whole face Tiberius's mask covered his entire face. His mask resembled that of Lord Vindican, Darth Malgus's former master. He wore armor over his robes and had the same symbol of the Sith Empire on the torso plate. Also unlike his master Tiberius had a double-ended Lightsaber rather than a single ended one.

"What happened to your last Apprentice Thyferus? Did he betray you or get killed?" The Zabrak asked as he now stared down two Sith. A Master and his Apprentice. If Argus didn't get back up then he had little to no chance of survival.

It was a well known fact that Thyferus had had many, many Apprentices but only a rare few lasted long enough to become Lords. Most fell slack to their masters hard teachings and either were killed in the tests he gave them or by Thyferus who did not take kindly to failure.

Thyferus knew that in order to gain the perfect Apprentice he needed to have one in complete secrecy. One hidden behind what he called Shadow Apprentices or Sith loyal to him who masqueraded as his Apprentices. This way no outside influences such as Jedi, Criminals, or other Sith Lords could effect his Apprentice.

"Nothing of your concern. And now nothing will ever be of your concern again. Prepare to become one with the Force Jedi scum!" Thyferus shouted as he and Tiberius prepared to strike the Zabrak down and then move on to the unconscious Argus.

"I will do what I must." The Zabrak said as he once again took up his defensive stance and prayed beyond all things that Argus would wake up and help him. He might be able to last a good ten minutes if it were just the Apprentice but against Thyferus and Tiberius he didn't stand a chance alone.

Tiberius charged at him double blade ignited and will to win ready. What was truly frightening about him was that his face was hidden meaning you could not see his expression as he prepared to kill his opponent.

Just when Tiberius was within ten feet of the Zabrak he was sent flying back into a wall. Argus had gotten up and ready for battle. He leapt into the air and flew towards Tiberius at break-neck speeds.

Tiberius met his Lightsabers once again with the double ends of his own blade. They both pushed against their opponents blade with all their might, their faces contorted from the strain of fighting each other.

Thyferus meanwhile raised his Lightsaber to deal with the Zabrak and they stood there staring each other down for some several seconds with neither daring to move. Both seemingly oblivious to their companions situations.

Then the Zabrak leapt into the air and raised his blade high prepared to strike down his foe. He launched himself down towards Thyferus ready to bring his blade to bear against him. However he did not notice the smirk on Thyferus's face.

The reason for this was that as soon as he was about to behead the Sith Lord, Thyferus did a back flip out of the horned Jedi's reach and then spun around and impaled him with his Lightsaber. The mans face twisted in shock as he looked down at the crimson blade in his chest.

"I…I….I…..how…..did?" The Zabrak stuttered out as he watched Thyferus begin to chuckle evilly at something over where the other two were and the Zabrak looked over to see his friend Argus screeching in pain as he was engulfed by a lightning attack from Tiberius.

"Its called power and supremacy. Learn it. Oh wait you cant!" Thyferus laughed as he pulled his Lightsaber out of the fatally wounded Jedi Master and then lifted his body up with the Force and threw it high in the sky where he then launched it into the wreckage of several office buildings. He turned to find that Tiberius had sliced Argus in half and was now walking over to his master to assist him in dealing with Lartus.

"Well done my Apprentice." Thyferus said as Tiberius bowed to his master and savior. Thyferus had rescued Tiberius from slavery under a Hutt when the boy was only five years old. Thyferus sensed immense power inside the child and ordered the Hutt be dealt with and his Elite Troops disposed of the slug leaving Tiberius without an owner until Thyferus brought him to Korriban to train in the ways of the Sith.

"Thank you my Master." Tiberius said as he rose and then turned to look at the dying Nyra. She had clearly lost an immense amount of blood judging by how pale she was and how stained red her surroundings were. This meant she would be too weak to fight back.

Thyferus walked briskly towards his former wife with his anger growing with every step. He knew that whatever was in that bundle was alive. And that only brought more hateful theories to mind.

'Did she not only betray me by loving Lotar but did she also bear him a child?' Thyferus thought as the distance between him and Nyra decreased faster and faster as Nyra now noticed his approaching form. She tried to crawl away but was to weak to do so.

"Stay back you monster!" She shouted at him and he glared at her causing her to whimper like a frightened child. He now towered over her as he looked down at her sobbing form.

"What is in that bundle?" He asked just barely keeping the rage out of his tone as he awaited an answer from her. She remained silent refusing to speak which only increased his anger and hatred.

'She will tell me!' Thyferus thought angrily as he blasted her with a fresh wave of lightening emitting ear-splitting screams from Nyra. She dropped the bundle to the ground yet it did not bang on the ground hard enough to wake the bundles occupant.

'I cannot tell him! I will never let him know even if it kills me!' Nyra thought which only made Thyferus increase the amount of lightening he was firing at her. He completely ignored the fact that since Nyra was no longer holding the bundle he could simply pick it up off the ground. He just kept on torturing her.

However Tiberius did take notice of the fact that the bundle was dropped to the ground and decided to see what was in it that was so important. He walked over to the discarded mess of blankets and picked it up. The blankets were covering what was inside of it so he pushed them aside and he was filled with immense shock.

"Master you might want to see what is in here." Tiberius said and Thyferus stopped torturing Nyra to see what was the big deal about what was in the bundle. He walked over and when he saw he too was filled with shock.

For inside the bundle of blankets was a small baby boy.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars franchise which is being killed by Disney

**Also the first ten to fifteen chapters will be based around Thyferus taking over the Empire and building up his own after that it will start the kids storyline. Enjoy.**

Thyferus's first reaction was one of shock. He was shocked that he had been right about their being a child in there. He was shocked that Nyra and Bax conceived a child together. This shock lasted ten seconds before the rage kicked in.

Thyferus had never felt so much hatred and anger before as he began to shake with fury and then he looked to the heavens and let out a scream of rage. The sound could be heard in every corner of the planet as Thyferus's fury was let loose.

He turned around and stomped towards Nyra who tried to crawl away in fear of the furious Sith Lord. However she didn't crawl nearly fast enough to escape Thyferus who quickly marched over and confronted her with a furious glare.

"So not only do you marry Lotar but you also bear him a child! DOES YOUR BETRAYL KNOW NO BOUNDS!" Thyferus roared viciously to the warship filled heavens as Nyra continued to whimper in fear. As for Tiberius he just stood there holding the sleeping infant trying to figure out his place in the situation.

"Thyferus please-" Nyra was cut off as Thyferus lifted her into the air and used the Force to choke her. He continued to tighten and tighten his invisible grip around her throat. Nyra gagged and hacked up blood as she struggled to retain her grip on life.

"NO! I AM DONE LISTENING TO YOUR EXCUSES! YOU DIE NOW!" Thyferus ferociously screamed at the choking, frightened, dying girl. Thyferus tightened his hold even further and Nyra was no longer able to even gag.

It appeared that no one could save Nyra now for Bax was nowhere in sight and the two Jedi were dead. It appeared that the story would end on a bad note. If not for Tiberius.

For it was at that moment that Tiberius noticed several similarities in the appearances of the young and sleeping infant boy and his master. Tiberius knew Thyferus had blonde almost golden hair and the infant had a light amount of shiny gold locks sprouting out of his head. Bax, Tiberius knew from data spies had collected, had thick black hair and Nyra had silver hair.

Tiberius also knew his master had deep blue eyes with a slight crimson hue to them after being exposed to the dark side for so long. The infant had deep sapphire blue eyes as Tiberius noticed when he opened his eyes briefly while yawning. Bax had brown eyes.

The boy even had the same deep tanned skin tone as Thyferus. If that wasn't similar then Tiberius didn't know what was. It seemed odd how the child could be Bax's son when he had more similarities to Thyferus than Bax.

It was at that moment that Tiberius put two and two together. Same golden locks and same deep blue eyes plus same deeply tanned skin tone equals the infant and Thyferus being related. Tiberius gasped as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together and all was revealed.

The child was not Bax's and Nyra's but rather this small infant boy was Tiberius's masters son. The boy was the son of Darth Thyferus. Tiberius turned to tell his master the shocking news only to find him choking Nyra to death.

"You die today!" Thyferus angrily told Nyra through gritted teeth as he prepared to snap her neck. He would have done so had Tiberius not intervened and caught his masters attention.

"Master! Wait! Stop!" Tiberius said running over to Thyferus who dropped Nyra and walked over to his Apprentice annoyed that he had been prevented from ending her life. This had better be good or Thyferus would turn Tiberius into a smudge on the bottom of his shoe.

"What is it Tiberius?" Thyferus asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the boy to spit out what he had to say. Tiberius shoved the infant into Thyferus's arms and motioned for him to observe the child closely.

"I think you might want to examine the child closely master." Tiberius said and Thyferus eyed him questionably like Tiberius might have cracked. But Thyferus turned his gaze to the sleeping infant.

THYFERUS'S POV

I don't get what exactly Tiberius wants me to observe the son of my greatest rival for. But if it will shut the boy up I will. He is a good student and a quick learner but sometimes the boy gets on my nerves.

I turn my gaze to the infant boy sleeping contently in my arms and examine him closely. At first I see nothing unusual about the child other than the fact that I haven't killed it yet.

Then I notice something rather odd about the boy. Unlike that bastard Lotar who had thick and stupid black hair this boy had richly golden blonde locks of hair sprouting out of his head. The same rich and silky look as my hair but I'm sure its just a coincidence.

Next I shockingly notice that the baby has a deep heavily tanned skin tone like mine as well. My eyes widen as I find that it is the exact same tone as mine. The very same.

Finally I notice the final abnormality of the child when his eyes open briefly for a quick split-second when he yawns tiredly. His eyes are a deep and majestic sapphire blue just like mine. I nearly gasp in shock as I put two and two together. The surprising realization that this boy is not Bax's son hits me like a boulder.

This small baby boy is my son.

NO POV

For several agonizing minutes Thyferus just stands there holding the boy in his arms with a shocked expression on his face. The small boy stirred in his arms slightly and yawned once again. The child began to awaken and as the small boy opened his eyes slightly he looked up at the shocked Thyferus.

'A son? That was what she was hiding all these years? I have a son?' Thyferus thought as he then took recognition of the fact that his son was waking up. He quickly used the Force to cause the boy to fall asleep once more. The child gave one great big yawn before falling back into the deep rest it had been in moments ago.

Thyferus quickly and briskly walked over to Nyra who was leaning against a stone statue of one of the former rulers of Alderaan. She was close to dying from bleeding to death as Thyferus observed by the large pool of blood near her.

"Stay back." She weakly whispered at him with what little strength she had left. However this time Thyferus did not approach her in a threatening manner but rather a calm and gentle one which was a big surprise to anyone who knew him well.

"Nyra? Is this? My son?" Thyferus calmly asked her as he knelt down next to her and handed her the child. His anger and hatred were gone now to be replaced by shock and doubt. Nyra looked up at him with a questioning look.

She appeared to be struggling with herself to tell him if it was or wasn't his son. Thyferus could see her becoming tense and stiff as she debated what to tell him.

'Shall I tell him? He might kill me and the baby if I don't say anything. But if I tell him then who knows what might happen.' Nyra thought cautiously as she made her decision, completely forgetting Thyferus could still hear her thoughts.

"Nyra. Tell me." Thyferus said through gritted teeth as he pressured her to tell him. Around them less and less destruction was occurring as the Imperial invasion neared an end. Both Imperial Soldiers and the Soldiers of House Thul marched side by side through the streets in a triumphant victory march.

In the smoke filled sky's of the once beautiful planet, the Sith Starfighters no longer strafed the city and the forests but rather flew in celebratory formations. Warships ceased their bombardment and took up positions above the city as shuttles began to stream out of them.

As for Nyra she at last decided that even though Thyferus had committed many crimes, he deserved to know the truth. Though she doubted that this truth would end well for the galaxy or her.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Yes Thyferus this is your son. He was born eight months ago shortly before me and Bax met up again. I found out I was pregnant with your child some two months before you returned from Balmorra. I wanted to tell you but I was so horrified of what you did to those innocent people that I left." Nyra looked as if she had just used her last breaths to say that. She began breathe heavily as more and more of her life was drained from her.

Thyferus was even more shocked than before as he looked down at the child in Nyra's arms. 'Not _the _child, _MY _child.' He thought as he imagined the idea of it. His own flesh and blood son and he hadn't even been around when he was born.

For the first time Thyferus began to feel regret and remorse that he had not been there for his own sons birth. He didn't even know his own sons name. "What's his name?" Thyferus asked Nyra tentatively and nervously for Bax had yet to make his appearance in the play. If he loved Nyra so much where was he now.

"His name is Rosier. After your brother." Nyra said before she began to breathe slower and slower as less and less blood poured from her wounds. Thyferus could feel her life force weakening and dying. He had no time to ponder the boys name as he quickly turned to Tiberius.

"Tiberius you know how to patch up wounds correct?" Thyferus hurriedly asked his Apprentice who nodded and rushed to Nyra's side and used his field kit to patch her wounds so that she might be kept alive till a medical team arrived. While Tiberius worked to keep Nyra temporarily alive Thyferus was trying to get through to his flagship so they could send down a medical team.

Thyferus tried every coding frequency he could think of but unfortunately the Sith bombardment had knocked out the Communications Tower. He tried another frequency and finally got through to his flagship. A controller answered the call.

"This is Darth Thyferus contacting the _Dominator _do you read me?" Thyferus asked nervously hoping the connection was clear enough that he could tell them to send a medical team. With the Comm. Tower down he suspected that there might be some interference.

"This is the _Dominator_. We read you loud and clear my lord. What do you require my lord?" The controller asked politely to his commanding officer. Thyferus was getting impatient though for he didn't care for any pleasantries.

"Send a medical team to my position now!" Thyferus roared into his communicator and he heard a commotion on the other line. He imagined the whole bridge had heard him shout. He didn't care at the moment.

"Right away my lord!" The controller cut the connection as they dispatched the medical team right away to Thyferus's position. It wasn't wise to disobey a Sith Lord for those who did were never seen alive again.

Thyferus turned back to Nyra and saw that Tiberius had done his best to bandage her wounds but a full Imperial Medical Team would be needed to help her survive. Thyferus walked over and knelt down next to her. He pushed a few pieces of silvery hair out of her face.

He then turned his gaze to his infant son. He began to imagine his sons life now that his father had found him. He smiled, not smirked, as he found that he saw his sons future to be bright.

MEANWHILE ABOARD THE WARSHIP _FREEDOM _ON ROUTE TO ALDERAAN

Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan gazed out the viewport of her flagship as the _Freedom _traveled through Hyperspace on route to Alderaan. Their mission was to capture Darth Thyferus and Satele intended to do just that hence why she requested the entire Republic Grand Fleet be brought to do the job.

Satele had a rather specific rivalry with Thyferus and he had a rather specific rivalry with Satele. Thyferus hated Satele because she had been the one who killed his brother along with Jace Malcom. Satele hated Thyferus because he killed her son Theron. They both wanted the other dead.

Now Satele would bring him to justice for all the crimes he has committed and avenge all those he has killed. "Captain what is our current position?" asked Satele to Captain Duskin a Twilek who was well known for his sense of humor being the thing which kept his men calm in battle. He gave her a toothy grin as he looked up from a monitor.

"We are now just entering the Alderaan System Miss Shan. And when we get there those Sith'll get a whooping of a life time!" The man laughed out as he began to talk with his men about how the Sith would be caught completely off guard. Duskin seemed to never be nervous and always knew how to have a laugh.

Satele smiled at the man and chuckled a bit. He was right because when the Republic Grand Fleet arrived Thyferus and his forces would indeed get the whooping of a life time. "Indeed they shall my friend. Indeed they shall." Satele said calmly as Duskin walked off to check the status of his ship. The _Freedom _was like an extension of Duskin's soul. If she was damaged so was he and if she was calm so was he.

Just then the doors to the Command Bridge slid open to and Republic Supreme Commander and Satele's love Jace Malcom walked into the room. He walked down the aisle and smiled down at the controllers at their monitors on either side of the aisle.

He walked up behind Satele and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. The Jedi Order had allowed them to be together for the simple fact that they couldn't lose Satele as a leader of the Republic's Armies and since the Jedi had been greatly depleted by the Sith attack on Tython.

"How are you feeling Satele?" Jace asked her since he knew she hadn't been herself since Theron was killed six months ago by Thyferus. He too had felt like a piece of him was missing ever since their son died.

"I am feeling happy that today we can finally avenge our sons death. As well as all those who have fallen to that monster Thyferus." Satele said as she leaned against Jace's chest and smiled contently in his arms. If Thyferus was caught and punished her mind would finally be put at ease.

Little did they know that Thyferus knew the Republic was coming and he still had plenty of time to prepare. And he would be.

TWO HOURS LATER ABOARD THE _DOMINATOR _OVER ALDERAAN

Tiberius stood on the bridge of his masters flagship gazing out into the open space, his eyes searching for any sign of an approaching Republic fleet. Thyferus had put him in charge of the fleet while he gathered his thoughts.

Knowing that the forces they had would be vastly outnumbered by the Republic Grand Fleet Tiberius decided to call for reinforcements from nearby Sith fleets. The closest Sith Lords had been Darth Malgus at Naboo, Darth Marr at Nar Shadda, Darth Ravage at Kessel, and Darth Jadus at Hutta.

Darth Malgus had graciously sent twenty _Terminus _Class Frigates and twelve _Harrower _Class Destroyers to aid their fleet and sent five battalions of troops to reinforce their troops planet side. Tiberius knew that Malgus was generous to Thyferus because they were planning something big and were allies.

Darth Marr grudgingly sent twelve _Terminus _Frigates and eight _Harrower _Destroyers to help but complained how his forces were so few that he shouldn't be sending them anything. However in the end he relented.

Darth Ravage gladly sent six _Harrower _Destroyers and four _Terminus _Frigates since if Tiberius succeeded in commanding Thyferus's fleet then it could mean the end of the Republic Grand Fleet. Darth Ravage said he would be willing to bet an arm, a leg, and half an eye that the Republic would fall.

As for Darth Jadus. He sent nothing. Simple as that he didn't like Thyferus and refused to help him in any way even if it could lead to the destruction of the Republic Grand Fleet.

So Tiberius looked out at the combined fleet of Sith Warships under his command. He wanted to get through this confrontation with the least amount of casualties possible. He knew the Republic would try their hardest to beat them but they would fight their hardest to defend themselves.

At that moment the _Dominator_'s Captain Silas Manfred and the fleet commander Admiral Gage walked up behind Tiberius and saluted him, clicking their heels together in traditional military fashion. Tiberius grinned behind his mask. Their were a few perks to being in charge.

"At ease men." Tiberius said and the two men ceased saluting and both put their hands behind their backs as they prepared to give him the report. Manfred stepped forward to give a status report for the ship while Gage waited to give the fleet report.

Manfred was a human like most officers in the Imperial Navy. Tall, muscular and well mannered Manfred was a role model for the entire Empire of what a good officer is like.

"All systems are ready for battle my lord. Any further orders my-" The Captain was interrupted by a controller running up to the trio with a nervous expression on his face. A very nervous expression.

"My lord! The Republic Grand Fleet is coming out of Hyperspace!" The controller said and as if by magic hundreds of Republic warships blinked into existence filling the once empty stars. From _Thranta _Class Corvettes to _Valor _Class Battleships. _Liberator _Class Starfighters began to pour out of the Republic ships.

'So it begins.' Tiberius thought as all hell broke loose.

Please Review and I hope you all liked it.


	4. The Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars franchise.

IN THE FORWARD HANGER BAY OF THE _DOMINATOR_

Imperial Captain and Ace Pilot Harris Davidson of _Lightning _Squadron hurried through the _Dominator_'s Forward Hanger to get to his ship. The massive battleship shook and shuddered as the shields took large hits from the huge Republic Grand Fleet. Despite large amounts of reinforcements the Sith fleet was still largely outnumbered.

Harris had been assigned under Darth Thyferus for several years now and had started out as a lowly grunt but quickly rose to command one of the most elite squadrons in Thyferus's fleet. He had served in many a battle and as compensation for his loyalty Darth Thyferus had given Harris permission to handpick the members of _Lightning _Squadron.

Harris knew many great pilots and starship captains at the time and knew that with Imperial training they would become even greater. Soon he had assembled a group of the most elite pilots in the galaxy. However a few persons did not like his choices. One such being Major Prickin of the _Thunder _Battle Group. Prickin was disgusted that the pilots were not upstanding nobles with a pedigree. Harris said that good pilots didn't tend to have pedigrees.

Yet Prickin was soon proved to be wrong ever further when both Darth Thyferus and Admiral Gage personally approved of Harris's choices and commended him for it. As for Prickin, the last Harris had heard he was now part of the Imperial Excavation Service on Balmorra.

As for right now Harris was trying to get through the crowd of pilots, officers, flight deck workers, and soldiers to get to his ship. _Lightning _Squadron was to be launched and only people of Darth Thyferus or Admiral Gage's rank could launch them. Lord Tiberius ordered the squadron to be sent out and support the fleet.

'Oh why cant these fools move out of the way!' Harris thought as he pushed an officer out of his way as the giant warship rocked again meaning the shields must have taken a big hit. Suddenly just as Harris felt everything in his stomach start to swirl he heard a voice call his name. A majestic voice which made his heart soar.

"Harris! Harris!" The Captain of _Lightning _Squadron turned on light feet to see the pilot for _Lightning 2 _and his wife Nira Fulcone running towards him with a humored expression on her carefree face. Harris worked hard to keep the loving look out of his eyes as his second-in command ran up to him.

Harris put on a strained stern expression to appear ever the serious and alert Captain. Nira skidded up to him in a humored manner. It had been two months since _Lightning _Squadron last saw action so Harris could understand her excitement. "Yes Pilot Fulcone?" Harris said in an official manner since they were surrounded by officers and soldiers. It wouldn't be good for _Lightning _Squadrons reputation if people thought they didn't respect military code.

Nira grinned joyfully at his formality but decided to play along just for the heck of it. "All pilots and craft are prepped and ready for battle Captain Davidson." Nira said very serious like as Harris and her broke through the mob of Imperials and reached Harris's ship. Coincidentally Harris's ship was right behind Nira's. However Harris had the best ship in the squadron.

With Darth Thyferus's permission Harris as Squadron Leader was granted the pick of the lot for his ship. He chose a _Fury_-Class Interceptor/Light Corvette which he had over time modified with many heavy weapons and advanced systems. The color scheme was all the same except Harris had made the inside corridors white, black, and gray.

He modified the craft so it could hold double the number of torpedoes and also added two new launchers on the underside of the hull to launch the extra torpedoes from. He upgraded the internal systems so they were more advanced than almost any other craft of the same class. Advanced Targeting Systems, Radar, Scanners, Weapons.

Harris walked up the Boarding Ramp and as he was halfway up he turned around and gave Nira a playful wink. She laughed and returned the gesture by winking back. She then hurried off to her own craft.

Harris sighed lovingly and then continued walking up the ramp into his ship. When he was completely inside he turned to the control panel next to the ramp and pushed the intercom button. He needed to make sure everyone was on board.

He pushed the button and spoke into the microphone. "NR-O2 is everyone on board?" Harris called to the Protocol Droid assigned to his ship. The droid absolutely worshipped him and the crew often made jokes about the fact.

A metallic voice responded back through the receiver. "Yes master all crew and craft personal are now accounted for." NR-O2 answered and Harris nodded and took his finger off the intercom button. He then turned and pushed the button which closed the ramp. There was a metallic hiss as the ramp door slid up into the hull.

Harris walked through the corridors and arrived in the main hall area where the ship opened up into a spacious room which had five paths leading out of it. The room was dominated by a large Holoviewer which at the moment showed a image of the battle and was being observed by three of his crew.

The first one Harris spotted was Nyomi Racatk a human female born on Corellia and who Harris had handpicked for the crew. She had stormy gray eyes and long flowing red hair. Harris knew she had a bit of a thing for him.

The next person was Roger Killian a human male born on Coruscant whom Harris had known most of his life. He had emerald green eyes and short well kept brown hair. Harris knew that he was also a little shy but also one of the best shots in the galaxy.

The last of the three was a new crewmember whom Harris had yet to really get to know and in fact the man hadn't even said his name yet. He had violet purple eyes and cloud white hair.

Harris nodded at the three of them and then rushed off to the bridge to find his two co-pilots in their seats and the pilots seat awaiting him. Harris sat down in his chair and flipped a few switches.

"All systems go." One of the co-pilots Andrew said as he checked the monitors and pressed a few buttons. Harris nodded and activated the engines enjoying how the ship began to hum powerfully when he did.

"Weapons online." The other co-pilot John said as he checked their armaments and torpedoes. Harris nodded once more and then activated the stabilizers.

"Alright lets show the Republic why they call us _Lightning _Squadron." Harris took the controls and then deactivated the landing gear as his ship rose up off the Hanger floor. He eased the controls forward and the ship followed as it slowly moved out of the Hanger.

Outside the Hanger, Imperial and Republic Starfighters filled the sky as they chased each other or were being chased. Meanwhile the Imperial and Republic warships duked it out from afar as laser fire filled the sky. As _Lightning Leader _was easing its way out of the Hanger a group of three Republic _Liberator_-Class Starfighters zoomed towards the craft guns blazing.

"Raise Forward Shields!" Harris shouted and the crew rushed to perform the task. As they increased the power to the shields several blasts struck the ships hull causing the entire vessel to shudder.

Harris quickly angled the ship upwards so the Republic ships were brought within the view of their guns. "Take this Republic dogs!" Harris slammed his thumbs down on the fire buttons on the control stick. He grinned as he heard the tiny whirl of the mechanisms of his ship preparing to fire.

Green laser blasts streaked out of the medium sized crafts port and starboard guns and knifed their way towards the approaching Republic ships. The three Starfighters were quickly blasted apart by the vessel.

Harris and the others whooped in happiness as the rest of the squadron assembled in front of the _Dominator_. All thirty ships in the squadron ready to attack. The Republic Grand Fleet lay out in front waiting for them.

'Lets not keep them waiting.' Harris thought as he dove his ship right into the battle.

IN DARTH THYFERUS'S QUARTERS ABOARD THE _DOMINATOR _

THYFERUS POV

Why in the name of the Empire did I save her? I should have just taken my son and left her to die. Maybe when I heard that she hadn't given birth to Bax's child and instead to mine something was awoken.

No. I dismissed that idea as quickly as it came. My love for her died the day I heard about her loving Bax. Of that I am almost certain. Then again _almost _certain isn't exactly certain.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled as the conflict in my mind continued with an alarming pace. I got up off my bed and began to pace back and forth across the room. I pondered again why I spared Nyra's life.

I was fully aware of the massive battle occurring outside the confines of my ship. This was made obvious to me as soon as the Republic Grand Fleet entered the system. I could sense Satele's foul scent from six parsecs away.

Shan. Oh how I hated her. She killed my brother and I will have my revenge. I got rid of her son but that wasn't enough because she has been a thorn in my side for ages.

Just then I heard a small yawn emit from my own son and I turned to look at the small crib I had the crew put in my quarters until we returned to Dromund Kaas and I could get proper accommodations for my son. I knew that little Rosier was starting to wake up.

I felt a great aching in my chest as I recalled that Nyra had named him after my fallen brother. I shook my head and stopped pacing to walk over to my infant son.

I had long since taken off my mask, cloak, and armor. At the moment I was wearing a simple black muscle shirt and tight black pants. Contrary to what is seen at first glance it is all the armor and the cloak that gives me the bulky muscular figure. Actually instead of a bulky muscular figure I have a lean muscular figure.

I leaned over the railing of the crib and watched my tiny son toss and turn in the blankets. I actually smiled as the small boy giggled and laughed at his new environment. I relished in the idea of raising my son and I would do so a lot better than my own father who was not the best parent. As soon as it was discovered I could use the Force he shipped me off to the Korriban Academy.

I saw that little Rosier was reaching up towards me and I smiled again as I reached down and took him in my arms. I cradled his head and tickled his chin. "Hello little guy. I'm your papa." I said happily as Rosier giggled again and reached out to touch everything he could. I guessed he was probably one of those kids that learns by doing rather than listening and watching.

Then Rosier did something that really shocked me by opening his mouth and uttering something besides small giggles and laughter. "Pa…pa." I was shocked that the boy had learned to speak so quickly. Then again I'm a genius and he is my son so I guess he gets the ability to learn fast from me.

I rocked him back and forth in my arms as I gently cooed to him and calmed the small child down. I wondered if Papa was his first word. Maybe I should ask Nyra.

I was positive that I no longer felt anything for her. But then when I thought that I found a little voice in my head saying otherwise. And also the aching in my chest when I discovered Nyra named him after my brother. Okay so maybe I still had some feelings for her.

I looked down at Rosier nestled contentedly in my arms as he giggled softly at me. "Maybe I should bring Mama down here to have a little talk with Papa." I said to Rosier who appeared to be straining to understand what I said. However when he next opened his mouth I heard something interesting.

Rosier opened his tiny mouth and uttered a rather interesting sentence. "Pa…pa..and…Ma…ma." I gave the child a puzzled look as I thought over the statement. Papa and Mama? Not anymore little guy.

Then again stranger things have happened in my life. Like the fact that I ever got married once anyhow. I thought back to the day Nyra and I got married. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

FLASHBACK TO THIRTEEN YEARS AGO ON NABOO

STILL THYFERUS'S POV

I was more nervous than I had ever been before. I was getting married today and nobody could ever have predicted I would be getting married to a Jedi.

"Relax brother everything will turn out fine." My brother Rosier said nonchalantly and naturally calm. I gave him a skeptical gaze as I recalled the last time he said that.

"The last time you said that we were nearly eaten by a pack of Rancor's." I said nervously since it seemed every time my brother said that phrase the day was jinxed. He had too many examples to count. Many involved near-death experiences.

"Oh that was nothing compared to all the other times." Rosier said confidently just before there was a knock on my door. I unlocked it and in walked my future brother-in law Huzan Lartus, Nyra's brother. He had a stern expression on his face.

"Huzan nice to see you. Come to wish me luck?" I asked but Huzan shook his head and instead stuck his Lightsaber under my chin threateningly. He grinned sadistically.

"No just to tell you that if you ever hurt my baby sister I will hunt you down and kill you." Huzan said just before-

END FLASHBACK AND RETURN TO PRESENT ONBOARD _DOMINATOR _

I was broken out of my thoughts by the intercom panel beside my door beeping incessantly. This rather bothersome beeping frustrated my small son causing him to start crying. I became annoyed at the sound of my child crying.

I quickly put Rosier back in his crib and put his blanket over him and kissed his forehead. The small child began to quiet down but not by much as the beeping continued.

I crossed the room over to the door panel and roughly pushed the answer button. The voice of Admiral Gage whom I had charged with watching over Nyra came through the receiver.

"My lord the prisoner wishes to speak with you. Shall I have her escorted to your quarters?" Admiral Gage asked me and I pondered whether or not to let Nyra come and speak to me. The aching in my chest was back and more happy memories of the twelve years before last began flooding my mind.

I finally relented and decided to let her come here. I pushed the intercom button again to give Admiral Gage my answer. "Send her in." I said as I took my finger off the button and turned back to Rosier's crib. I was about to walk over when the entire ship rocked and I was nearly thrown to the ground. I guessed the Republic Grand Fleet was tougher than expected.

I steadied myself again and then walked back over to find that Rosier was in fact not asleep. Rather he had been awake the whole time and laying quietly for me to come back.

I reached back down and picked him up in my arms and gently rocked him. He was shaking slightly which I figured was probably because the _Dominator _was shaking and shuddering from Republic fire.

I gently cooed to my son and calmed him down. I tickled his chin again and smiled as he giggled again. "It's okay. Papa wont let anything happen to you." I said to him as the boy settled peacefully into my arms. Just then the door slid open with a metallic hiss.

In the doorway I saw two black armored Shadow Guards and in between them a restrained Nyra. She had a Force collar on and cuffs around her wrists and ankles. I felt a ache in my heart so strong I couldn't stand to see her that way.

"Those wont be necessary." I told my elite troops motioning towards the collar and cuffs. The two loyal soldiers nodded to each other and took them off Nyra. They turned back to me.

"Leave us." I said to the two and they bowed to me and then turned on their feet and marched away as Nyra stepped into my quarters. She walked in and the door slid closed once more.

She walked over to me and looked from me to the small boy giggling in my arms as if refusing to believe that children didn't run from me. "Give me my son." She said but I shook my head and then turned and put Rosier back in his crib and covered him with his blanket. I turned back to Nyra and leaned against the crib gazing at my ex-wife with interest.

I took in how her figure had changed. She had clearly been working out since their last encounter. She had started to regain some color after losing so much blood. "Not just _your _child Nyra. He's my son too." I said as I leaned against the crib and looked at her. The aching had been replaced by a pounding I had not felt since the day I married Nyra. The happy memories flowed too fast for me to stop it.

Nyra gazed at me skeptically as she moved towards the crib and in turn me. She however kept to the front and gazed down at Rosier giggling in his crib. "Like you would ever take care of him." Nyra said and for some reason that really stung me and felt like a knife through my heart. However I would take care of him and her as well.

I moved closer to Nyra until I stood right next to her and towered at least a foot above her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Our eyes met and for some reason I felt something strange inside. Something happy.

"I will take care of him ….and you." And without thinking I kissed her. I felt her shock through the Force but then felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me down.

And we stayed that way embracing each other for who knows how long.

ON THE _DOMINATOR_'S BRIDGE (NO POV)

"Brace for impact!" A controller nervously shouted as a torpedo crashed in the large vessel's starboard gun deck. The entire ship shook from the blast as the shields took another hit.

Tiberius steadied himself as he along with Captain Manfred and Admiral Gage among other officers observed the battle on the Holoviewer. "Move several squadrons to protect our transports." Tiberius told an officer who hurried off to the Comm. Center. Tiberius sighed as he watched more ships be destroyed on the image.

Admiral Gage turned to Tiberius and the young Apprentice of Darth Thyferus saw that for once the Admiral had a worried expression on his face. "Sir I rarely say this but I think we should retreat and regroup." Gage said and Manfred as well as the other officers all nodded. Tiberius pondered on the idea and asked himself what his master would do. He finally decided that his master would agree that retreating was the best choice.

Tiberius turned to look at all the officers surrounding him and motioned for anyone with an idea to come forward. Admiral Gage came forward and then highlighted an Imperial Squadron that seemed to be invincible. "Why not use _Lightning _Squadron to distract the enemy while we escape?" Gage said and Tiberius nodded giving the green light to contact Captain Harris and to signal the retreat. Gage walked away to contact the good Captain.

ABOARD HARRIS'S SHIP JUST PASSING THE _FREEDOM_

Harris was just passing the Republic Flagship trying to avoid the laser fire from the warship and shake two Starfighters off his tail when Admiral Gage called. A Hologram of the good officer appeared on the dashboard.

"Come in Captain Harris. Do you copy?" Admiral Gage asked just as Harris weaved the ship through an opening through the _Freedom _and grinned as the Republic Starfighters exploded after failing to make the opening. Harris turned back to Gage.

"I read you loud and clear sir. What do you need?" Harris asked as he blasted the tunnel through the Republic Flagship apart causing quite a few internal explosions inside the vessel. He pushed his ship out of the tunnel to be met with a hail of laser fire being launched at his craft.

"We need you and your squadron to cover the fleets retreat." Harris was in shock as soon as Admiral Gage uttered these words. Darth Thyferus's fleet had never before retreated. Harris had never seen the fleet flee during his time serving in it.

"Retreat? I never thought I would hear you say that word Admiral." Harris said and he saw the Admiral look ashamed that he had uttered such a word. He hung his head as he felt the shame in it.

"Neither did I. Now the best way for you to distract the Republic Grand Fleet is to launch an all out attack on the Flagship _Freedom _which you just happen to be right next to. I don't care how you distract them just do it. Gage out." The image disappeared and Harris took a deep breath before bringing all of _Lightning _Squadron on the Comm. Channel.

"Come in all pilots! We have a new set of orders. Commence an all out attack on the Republic Flagship. Make sure it is large enough to draw the attention of their entire fleet." Harris ordered and he saw all the ships in the squadron turn to the Republic Flagship and start firing. He then prepped the torpedo's.

He turned to John and Andrew and they all shared a glance that this might be the last mission they go on. "Boys instead of just attacking we are going to crash into the bridge of the ship and then draw their attention with a good brawl." Harris said as he turned the ship around and pushed the ship to full speed towards the bridge of the large _Valor_-Class Battleship.

Once he was in range he fired six torpedo's at the bridge which sped towards it at lightning speeds. They hit the tower that the bridge was on and blasted apart the turrets that guarded the massive crafts center of command.

Harris increased the speed further and then told NR-O2 to inform the crew to get ready to board. After that he pulled a locket out of the folds of his shirt and opened it.

Inside was a picture of himself, Nira, and two small children in front of his ship when he first acquired it. His son and daughter were staying with his brother while their parents were in the service.

Harris felt a tear slide down his cheek as he thought about how he may never see them again. He then keyed in a frequency into the Comm. Channel. Soon an image of Captain Silas Manfred popped up on the viewer.

"Harris why have you contacted me on my personal communicator?" Silas said curiously as Harris felt more tears begin to fall. Silas was an old family friend and Harris had known him and been friends with him since they were children. If anyone was to break the news of his passing to his family he wanted it to be Silas.

"Silas I want you to tell my brother I'm gone when I don't come back." Harris said and Silas's eyes widened when he heard Harris say when and not if. As if he knew he was going on his final mission today.

"Harris wait! DON'T-" Harris cut the line before Silas could protest his statement. Harris now knew full and well of the tears that flowed down his face.

'I'll miss you all. But I die knowing I have served the Empire well and good. I have no more business in this life.' Harris thought as he set his ship on a crash course with the bridge of the Republic Flagship.

ONBOARD THE _FREEDOM_'S BRIDGE MOMENTS BEFORE THE CRASH

Captain Duskin gazed out the viewport as Sith ships swarmed his vessel bombarding it with laser fire. With each explosion on his ship it felt like a knife through his heart. "Intensify forward firepower." Duskin ordered knowing that the bridge was vulnerable as a volley of Sith torpedo's had destroyed the towers turrets.

Just then a controller ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing Duskin to turn around. "Sir a Sith _Fury_-Class Interceptor is on a collision course with the bridge. Their performing the act of a suicide bomber!" The man said but Duskin shook his head as he observed the incoming ship through the viewport and the angle it was coming in at.

"No. Judging by the angle its coming in at I would say that their going to try and board our bridge. So lets get ready to welcome them." Duskin said as he called for several security details to be sent to the bridge to repel a Boarding Party. Duskin returned to watching the ship get closer and closer.

BACK ABOARD THE _DOMINATOR_'S BRIDGE

Tiberius noticed that Captain Manfred was in something akin to shock. He tapped Admiral Gage on the shoulder and they both walked over to Silas to investigate.

"Silas? Silas? SILAS?" Admiral Gage kept shouting at him and when Silas finally turned around they saw that he was almost as pale as Nyra had been when they brought her aboard. He was white as a sheet you could say.

"Harris just asked me to tell his brother he has passed when he doesn't come back. Not if, when!" Silas was clearly having a nervous breakdown but then again wasn't everyone today. Gage put a hand on his shoulder and they shared a moment of silence for the soon to be fallen men. They all knew that Silas and Harris were childhood friends.

Tiberius heard the metallic hiss of the bridge doors opening and turned to see his master walking out into the bridge. He once again had his armor, mask, and cloak on and strode over to the trio. "What is going on here?" Thyferus asked demandingly as he looked from his kneeling Apprentice to the shocked Silas to the comforting Gage. He gazed at the group questioningly.

Tiberius stepped forward and cleared his throat as he stood nervously in front of his master. "I'd call it a tactical maneuver but you might call it retreating." Tiberius said but just as Thyferus was about to respond they all turned at the sound of a massive explosion to see the bridge of the Republic Flagship blossom in flames. Clearly Harris had handed in his resignation.

They all took a moment to remember the brave pilots who saved them all. The sacrifice made by Harris and his crew gave them all enough time to jump to Hyperspace.

They would not be forgotten. Neither would the sacrifices they made.

Please Review


	5. The Seeds of a Plan

AdmiralF.: This Chapter is short and meant to show the seeds of Thyferus's plan to take over the Empire being planted.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise.

HALF AN HOUR LATER ABOARD THE _FREEDOM_

Angry didn't even come close to describing Republic Supreme Commander Jace Malcom's feelings about the current situation. Nor did enraged, furious, or livid. No there really wasn't anything that even slightly came close to how Jace felt right now. Not in any sense.

On one note the _Freedom _was crippled due to a Sith ship crashing into the bridge. Next the Imperial Fleet nearly destroyed the Republic Grand Fleet despite their being extremely outnumbered. Then Darth Thyferus escaped with a prisoner and they did not know where he was now. Finally the Imperial they had captured was being silent as the grave.

The Imperial was the sole survivor of the Sith Ship which crashed into the bridge as the rest died in an attempted boarding action. The Republic's best interorgators had gotten nothing out of him. He just sat there like a rag doll. Dull and lifeless were the exact words of one of the guards outside his cell when asked how he did in the past hour. No reaction to anything. Almost as if he were a ghost of some sort.

Jace was currently on his way to interrogate the prisoner personally as the wardens had failed to get anything out of him. Satele had wanted to come but Jace told her to go and relax while he handled it. He would make this guy talk for certain. He knew just the right ways to get anyone to talk no matter how 'dull and lifeless' they act. Many an Imperial Agent had attempted to keep his secrets, secrets but quickly sang like a bird when Jace came along.

Jace arrived at the cell chamber that the Imperial had been assigned and input the code to deactivate the force field in front of the door. Next he input the code to unlock the door. The cell door slid open with a mechanic hiss allowing Jace a glimpse at the prisoner within. The lighting wasn't all that good inside the cell so he couldn't see the prisoner that great.

The prisoner was a human male with deep violet purple eyes and light cloud white hair. He was tall and lean with lightly tanned skin and multiple scars on his face. He wore a standard orange prison jumpsuit. One could see no sort of expression on his face whatsoever. He truly did look dull and lifeless. Just like a ghost.

The man glanced at Jace as he walked in but said not a single thing to him. Jace eyed him curiously as he approached him. The man had not even recognized the presence of any of the interrogators so why notice him. Curious. Jace spoke to him in a stern and hard voice. "My name is Jace Malcom Supreme Commander of the Republic Armed Forces. Who are you and what rank did you hold in the Empire?" Jace asked sternly but the only answer he got was complete and utter silence. Jace became annoyed quickly with the prisoner. Usually prisoners spilled their guts upon simply sighting Jace but it annoyed him that one did not.

The man just stayed completely curled up in the corner of the cell refusing to move or speak in the slightest bit. Jace was extremely annoyed now and so decided to resort to violence. He walked over and pressed the button for the shock cuffs and watched as the prisoner was covered in blue electricity but still he did not yield. "Say something damnit!" Jace advanced on him and grasped the man by his collar and raised him up above the floor. The man struggled to breath as Jace crushed his neck beneath his huge hands. Finally the man spoke in a raspy and barely audible voice which was the result of Jace's choking him.

"Darrius Voltar, Pilot." The man croaked out and Jace dropped him to the ground. Darrius rubbed his throat as his breathing was restored and he looked up at Jace and glared. However Jace glared back ferociously at him and Darrius put all his rage into one look that caused Jace to step back slightly before regaining his composure and returning to his interrogation.

Jace leaned down and narrowed his eyes at Darrius who did not waver. This was unusual as prisoners usually cowered in fear when Jace narrowed his eyes at them and he leaned down close enough to snap their necks. "What do you know about Darth Thyferus's fleet locations? Where do they dock? Tell me everything." Jace said sternly as Darrius glared at him but this time Darrius smirked as he chuckled. It was a merry form of mocking laughter directed at Jace in the form of almost snickering.

"You think I'll tell anything to a Republic dog like you? If so then you must have lost your marbles because I'm not saying anything." Darrius said to which Jace picked him up again and then threw him against the wall. Jace then left him to rot in the cell. Cursing could be heard in the outside hallway. A few choice words that probably were in different languages.

Inside the cell Darrius smirked again as he pushed up his sleeve to reveal a hidden micro communicator. He turned it on and held it up. Soon an image of Darth Thyferus appeared. "Ah Darrius your still alive. I'm surprised that you survived that crash. What happened?" The Sith Lord asked with genuine curiosity and Darrius nodded as he regaled the events which occurred after the crash. Thyferus listened intently to his tale of the recent past.

After Darrius finished Thyferus was smirking that Malcom had been stupid enough to not check for a wire. "I've seen Rancor's smarter than him. Now your next move is to gain the trust of those Republic dogs. Slowly make it look like you no longer wish to serve the Empire. Once you are in a high-ranking position within the Republic contact me for your next orders." Thyferus's image blinked out as the transmission was ended leaving Darrius alone again in his cell. The clever spy smirked as the plan was put into action.

AN: Yes I know that it was short but as I said it was just a display of how Thyferus's plan is being put into place. More to come. Please Review.


	6. The New Emperor

AdmiralF.: This is a huge time jump between the event at Alderaan and the current time. The characters have all aged and new ones are introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise.

TWO YEARS LATER ON NABOO AT DARTH THYFERUS'S ESTATE

A small child with joyful sapphire blue eyes, rich and silky golden blonde hair, and a well tanned skin tone played in the garden of the large courtyard in Darth Thyferus's Naboo Estate. The child's mother stood nearby watching her son play with carefree eyes.

Nyra Lartus had changed quite a bit in the last two years since falling in love with Thyferus again. For one thing she had finally resented the Jedi ways and joined the Sith. She was now know as Darth Lartus and was highly respected among the Imperial Populace as Darth Thyferus's wife.

Little Rosier had also changed in a few ways. For one he was no longer the same tiny toddler he was when his father first discovered he existed. No now he was walking, talking, crawling and was already starting to use the Force much to the joy of Thyferus. He also was now speaking a lot more.

As for Thyferus he had gained far more respect and popularity among the Imperial Populace in the last two years. He also had led the Empire in three successful Outer Rim campaigns. Also Thyferus has been meeting with many Sith Lords a lot more often as of late.

At the moment Nyra and Rosier were out in the Courtyard Garden while Thyferus was in a meeting with Darth Malgus and other Sith Lords. Nyra had wanted Thyferus to come outside with them but he said that the meeting was very important but he would come outside as soon as it was done.

Just then Nyra was broken out of her thoughts by her sons cries for her. "MAMA! MAMA I HURT!" Rosier cried and Nyra quickly got up off the bench and ran hurriedly through the garden looking for her son. If it was a what that hurt her son like a bug or a rock then those would live. If it was a who then either her or Thyferus would ensure they died.

She finally found Rosier on the ground crying with all his toys smashed as if by a boot around him. Rosier was absolutely devastated and not only that Nyra saw that his junior training Lightsaber that Thyferus gave him for his second birthday was snapped in half. She bent down and gave her son a hug in true motherly fashion. "Sweety its okay. Mama's here. What's wrong?" She knew that until he told her what was wrong he wouldn't be able to stop crying.

Rosier turned to look at her with a tear stained face as the tears continued to fall. He picked up his broken Junior Training Lightsaber and showed it to her. "A big meanie came ova and bwoke all my toys!" Rosier cried as he clung to his mother for dear life. Nyra comforted her son outside but inside she was boiling with rage that someone had upset her son.

Nyra pulled away and looked at her son who looked back at her with tear filled eyes. She could see the sadness written all over his face. "Sweety who was the big meanie who did this?" Nyra asked though she already had a good guess who did it. There was only one person on the estate besides the gardener who had anything against Rosier. The gardener only disliked him because Rosier always messed up the garden he spent hours tending to.

Rosier sniffled as he struggled to say the name of the person. Just because he was talking more didn't mean he was good at it. "Matri…Matrius. He did it." Rosier said and Nyra sighed knowing that to be the person who had done from the start. Matrius hated Rosier because he didn't have to work to get anything.

Matrius was one of Thyferus's three Apprentices and the brother of Thyferus's first Apprentice Tiberius and twin of his other one Agrigus. Matrius and Agrigus were both thirteen while Tiberius was nineteen. Tiberius and Agrigus both liked Rosier but Matrius not so much.

Nyra calmed Rosier down a little bit more before she brought him inside and up to his room. She tucked him into bed and then left him to take a nap. When she was alone in the hallway she was free to curse without Rosier overhearing anything. "When I find that fucking bastard I'll send him to hell and then bring him back just to fucking send that piece of shit right back down!" Nyra said and then she saw Matrius walking down the hallway in her direction. She smirked and ran towards him so fast that he didn't have time to react.

When she was at point blank range she grabbed his arm and flipped the boy then placed her foot on his chest. Next she pulled out her double bladed crimson Lightsaber and placed it against his throat so close to ending his life.

"Next time you hurt my son in any way I will kill you. Understood?" Nyra said threateningly as Matrius looked up with frightened eyes. He nodded the best he could without the blade chopping his head off. Nyra deactivated her Lightsaber and got off him.

As she was walking away Matrius was wondering how his master ever survived being married to her. He doubted that he himself would if he didn't sharpen up.

WITHIN THE CONFERENCE ROOM OF THE ESTATE

THYFERUS POV

I looked around the room at the many Sith Lords seated at the table with me. All prepared to enact my master plan. I have waited years for my chance to come when I could finally take what is rightfully mine.

At my right is Darth Malgus. Malgus recently has been declared a rogue by the Dark Council. Yet not all of the council believes him a rogue because they know the truth. Malgus was nearly invincible in melee combat and an excellent strategist.

At my left is Lord Grathan. Twisted and deranged Grathan is well known for his ability to design deadly and powerful droid soldiers and cyber soldiers. However Grathan cannot live without his helmeted mask as he was nearly beheaded.

Next to Malgus is Lord Rathari. Rathari is an excellent ally as he is a rival to my rival Darth Baras. Rathari also is an excellent twister of words and has the Dark Council at his fingertips.

Next to Grathan is Darth Lachris. Recently returned from Balmorra Lachris brought with her the plans for advanced droids and weapons. An excellent asset to have a link to.

There are numerous others but those four are the most important to my plan as they will have some of the most important parts of the plan assigned to them. With their help I will be granted my greatest prize yet.

Darth Malgus stood up and cleared his throat. This sounded odd through his respiratory mask that he had to wear. "My fellow Sith I believe the time has come for us to act. The Dark Council has ceased our war with the Republic." At this many of the rooms occupants erupted in anger as I smirked since Malgus certainly knew how to sway a group to his side. This group only needed a small push to bring under control.

I nudged Grathan in the ribs and he stood up. Though you couldn't see it I could sense that he was grinning beneath the mask. "This is unacceptable my friends! The Dark Council has been allowed to run off a leash for too long! We are poised and ready to put them down!" Grathan slammed his hand down on the table causing the object to shudder violently. Once again I smirked as the group was swayed ever further to my cause.

Lachris took the end of Grathan's speech as her cue. She stood up and looked around at all the rooms occupants. "My friends it is not just the Dark Council that has ruined our Empire. But also our cowardly Emperor who has led us into ruin!" Lachris shouted the last part a bit to emphasize her point. Around the table murmurs of agreement were spoken as the Sith Lords agreed that the Emperor had not so much as shown himself in a hundred years.

Finally I glanced at Rathari who stood up and prepared to deliver the final piece of persuasion. This would deal the final blow. "I say down with the Emperor and the Dark Council. We need a new leader. One far more powerful and able to lead the Empire. Therefore I nominate Darth Thyferus as the next Emperor of our Empire!" Rathari sat down as thunderous applause erupted around the table and I smirked. I knew that I had their allegiance for certain.

This entire meeting was being broadcast on secret frequency's to my followers throughout the Empire. I could sense the applause across the galaxy as my followers cheered. I stood up and faced the many Sith Lords around the room. "Thank you my friends. I will lead us into a new age of stability and supremacy. Under my leadership we shall crush the Republic and dominate the galaxy. Yet we must destroy the old to make way for the new. Therefore I hereby declare war on the Dark Council and the ex-Emperor. Our reform shall begin on Dromund Kaas!" I shouted as I punched the air and the applause of two dozen Sith Lords intensified. I smirked as my new reign as Emperor began.

Soon after the meeting was over as I left the conference room fully satisfied and happy that I could now spend time with my wife and son. I shook hands with a lot of Sith Lords on my way out and finally managed to get out of the mob of my supporters.

Once outside I found Nyra waiting for me in the hallway. I smiled as I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Hello beautiful." I said before kissing her deeply. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I deepened the kiss further.

After we broke the kiss we both had smiles on our faces. However Nyra soon got a serious expression on her face. Serious enough that I became somewhat worried. "What's wrong my love?" I asked her as she reached into her pouch and brought out something. I instantly recognized it as the remains of Rosier's Junior Training Lightsaber.

"What happened?" I asked as I took the remains from her hands and examined them to see if they could be repaired. Upon further inspection I found that it was beyond repair.

"I was sitting in the Courtyard Garden when I heard Rosier crying for me and saying he was hurt. I ran to him and found him on the ground with all his toys and his Lightsaber destroyed around him. I asked him who did it and he said Matrius." Nyra said to me as I examined the remains of the Lightsaber and I looked up at the mention of my least favorite Apprentices name. I shook my head and made a note to deal with him later.

"Any who. How did the meeting go?" Nyra asked me as I handed her back the Lightsaber remains. I smirked as I told her the news of my new position.

"Oh it went very well. I'm the new Emperor." I told her happily and Nyra lit up with joy. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

So how was that? Thyferus as the new Emperor? Good? Bad? Please Review.


	7. The Spy and the Diplomat

AdmiralF.: This Chapter mostly is to show what is happening outside the Empire at the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise

AT THE SENATE TOWER ON CORUSCANT

Darrius Voltar smirked victoriously as he looked out at the endless cityscape of Coruscant. No longer was he a worthless and filthy Republic prisoner of war but now a powerful and respected Republic Senator for Kuat. However his true loyalties lay with his powerful master Darth Thyferus.

Darrius had been a lowly prisoner for several weeks before starting his supposed "transformation" of loyalties. Then over the next few months he acted as if he resented the Empire and praised the Republic. Then six months ago he gained freedom and the people of his Homeworld Kuat voted him as their new Senator.

At several times one of those bothersome Jedi almost discovered him and rooted him out as a spy. Luckily Darrius had an uncanny ability for flattery and used this to his advantage to gain the trust of the majority of the Senate and the Chancellor. Thus the old fools had to give up their investigations.

'Now is the time to contact my master and discover my orders.' Darrius thought as he walked over to his desk and pressed the offices lockdown button. This shut off the surveillance cameras, locked the office doors, and shaded the rear windows. Now no one could observe Darrius contacting his master.

Next he walked over to his Holocommunicator and keyed in the frequency allowing him to secretly contact a receiver in Imperial Space. Finally an image of Darth Thyferus appeared on the viewer. Darrius kneeled before his master. "My Lord I have become deeply entrenched within the Republic Government as a Senator. I have established close connections with the Chancellor and the majority of the Senate. The Jedi have been banned from conducting investigations into my past and personal life. What are my next orders?" Darrius kept his head bowed to show respect to the powerful Sith Lord. He heard Thyferus murmur in approval.

"Well done my loyal spy. Rise." Darrius stood up and looked up at the image of his master. "You have done well implanting yourself within the Republic. Now your next assignment is to eliminate any particularly frustrated Senators. Leave some sign that will incriminate the SIS in the deaths. By making it appear that the Republic is silencing rebellious Senators it will cause the replacements to consider joining the Empire." Darrius nodded seeing the logic in it clear as day. If the Senators thought the Republic would silence them for being rebellious then they would see the Empire as a sanctuary.

"A brilliant plan my Lord. As all yours are. Once I eliminate these Senators and cast the shadow of doubt on the Senate what are my next orders?" Darrius asked seriously as he saved all his orders in mental files. Thyferus cleared his throat before delivering his orders.

"Once the Senators are eliminated you will begin to convert the Senate over to our side. But ensure that you do not convert the whole Senate so that the political conflict continues and the Republic is too torn to focus on us." Thyferus said as Darrius nodded understandingly once more and then returned to paying attention. "After that await for me to contact you again. In order for you to accomplish your tasks I secretly had two dozen Assassin Droids delivered to a Coruscant Docking Bay B-12 for your use. Thyferus out." The image blinked out leaving Darrius alone in the dark room that was isolated from the rest of the world. He just stood there thinking for a minute when he was broken out of his thoughts by a knocking on his office door.

Darrius quickly deactivated the Lockdown and downloaded a video file to the cameras to cover up their lack of surveillance time. Then he sat down at his desk chair and pulled out a data pad and pretended to be working on something. "Come in." Darrius said and the door slid open to reveal three individuals entering the room. All Senators and only two Republic loyal.

The first of the three was the Mon Calamari Senator Obusk. He had huge blue and black eyes and wrinkled orange skin. He wore long white robes with red stripes and held a data pad in his webbed hands. Darrius despised him and was shocked that an alien could become a Senator and only saw the sense in it by the fact that there were no human occupants on the Senators planet.

The next was the Fondoran Senator Desik. He had slit like emerald green eyes and neatly trimmed wood brown hair. He had long red robes with gold stripes and also had a data pad. Darrius couldn't believe that the planet which had some of the best shipyards in the galaxy chose this idiot to represent them.

Last but certainly not least was the Tarisian Senator Moss. He had dark brown eyes that constantly scanned his surroundings and messy coal black hair. He wore long black robes with grey stripes but held no data pad. However like Darrius, Moss was an Imperial spy implanted in the Republic by Darth Thyferus.

Darrius looked up at the three and shared a split-second look with Moss before forcing a smile and turning his attention to the other two. "Good afternoon gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Darrius asked the men but mostly directing the question to the two Republic dogs. He knew Moss had also received orders from Darth Thyferus and they both found it easier to coordinate their actions then act on their own.

Obusk stepped forward and put the data pad on the desk before preparing to tell Darrius his reason for coming. However before he could open his mouth Darrius interrupted him. "Excuse me Senators but I would like to speak to Senator Moss in private for a few moments. If you could just step outside for a short time." Obusk and Desik nodded and then walked out of the office leaving Darrius and Moss alone to talk. Moss silently followed the Senators to the door and locked it behind them.

Moss walked back over to Darrius and sat down in one of the chairs. Darrius deactivated the cameras and ensured that no one could hear what was being said. Soon they found it to be clear. "Alright all clear. Those idiots wont be able to hear anything." Darrius said and Moss chuckled lightly as he took out a data pad with his orders on it. He slid it over to Darrius who slid over one containing his orders.

Moss scrolled through Darrius's orders and nodded at them when he looked through them. He slid the data pad back over as Darrius slid his back over. "You've been ordered to eliminate rebellious Senators and frame the SIS for it. A clever plan. And an effective one." Moss said as he took his data pad back from Darrius and handed the spy his. They nodded to each other.

"And you've been ordered to divert Republic funds from the military to seemingly useful but actually useless methods. Effective." Darrius said as the two spies coordinated their future acts of terror.

MEANWHILE IN THE HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER AT THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT

(AN: I have created a lot of new members for the High Council since a lot of it was destroyed at Tython.)

"The Dark Council's offer for peace is strange indeed." Master Muvar said thoughtfully. The Zabrak Battle Master was recently plucked from the Outer Rim Campaigns to discuss the Dark Council's recent peace offering. "They have offered peace once before and they deceived us." The wise Jedi Master said.

"Indeed." Master Ardesk said cautiously as his Holo-image flickered. The Bothan Consular was currently entrenched in a civil war on Bothawii. "We do not want another Treaty of Coruscant to occur. The Republic cannot survive the loss of anymore territories." Ardesk said as he thought deeply about it.

"However perhaps this time the peace is genuine." Master Zez-Bak said as he stroked his chin with one of his four hands. The Besalisk Battle Master was well known for his four Lightsaber combat. "The Sith Empire is on the losing end of the war at the moment so a peace would greatly benefit them." The wise man said to murmurs of agreement. This topic was a greatly debated one.

"Rightly so." Master Darfak said in deep thought. The Corellian Consular was one of the Council's wisest. "It would also benefit us. It would give us time to regroup and repair." The topic only became more greatly debated.

Satele Shan raised her hand for silence and it quickly followed her gesture. She looked around at her fellow Council Members. "My friends we cannot afford to miss an opportunity like this. Our numbers are far fewer than those of the Sith and this war is bankrupting the Republic." She took a deep breath as she brought up some images on the Holoviewer. They were of the horrors of the war.

The first was an image of a Corellian City being bombed into submission by a Sith Fleet. Seconds later it showed a small Republic Fleet arriving to help only to fall. "Many innocents have died in this war and the Republic has too little money to send aid to all who need it." Satele said before shifting to the next image of the war.

This one was of a Squad of Republic Special Forces Troopers taking cover behind a crashed Gunship. Dozens of their fallen comrades lay around them and a Sith Army was gunning them down. "Millions of brave and loyal Republic Soldiers have fallen to Sith brutality and they are falling too fast for the Republic to recruit more and train more." Satele said to her fellows before once again changing the image.

This one showed a group of Jedi Knights being ruthlessly slaughtered by a group of Sith Warriors. They were cut down brutally and without mercy. "Many brave and noble Jedi have fallen in this conflict and our numbers are coming to the point of being too few to continue." Satele said before turning the Holoviewer off and turning her attention back to the rest of the Council. They all had gone silent. Deadly silent.

Finally Master Nomen Karr cleared his throat to speak and break the silence. "I call for a vote. All in favor of consenting to the Dark Council's peace talks say "ay"." Master Karr said and awaited several minutes for the answers. It was silence until the answers were given.

"Ay." Said Master Muvar as he still recovered from the horrifying memories the war images had awoken. They had all witnessed terrors in this war that they wouldn't wish upon their worst enemy.

"Ay." Master Ardesk said as his image flickered and in the background explosions and shouts could be heard. Ardesk possibly had the most painful assignment of them all at the moment since he had to put down a Civil War on his home.

"Ay." Whispered Master Zez-Bak who had remembered how his Homeworld was bombed by the Sith. He was the first to recall a memory from the images.

Soon the rest of the Council delivered their answers and the "Ay"'s had it. Satele nodded her head at the Council's decision and then keyed in the frequency for the Supreme Chancellors office. Soon an image of Supreme Chancellor Arnook at his desk appeared in front of the Council. Arnook was a Twilek male with orange skin and black circles around his lekku's.

Arnook looked at the Council through the image and smiled warmly at them all. Arnook had greatly respected the Jedi during his time in office. "Ah Master Jedi. Have you decided whether or not we should consent to peace talks with the Empire? As you know I highly respect and welcome your opinion in matters concerning the safety of the Republic." Said Arnook warmly making Satele smile as she cleared her throat to give him their answer.

"Yes Chancellor. We believe the Republic should consent to peace talks with the Empire. However I believe there is one condition we should make them follow this time." Satele said and she knew her idea would be shared by the whole Council. It was one which would ensure that another Treaty of Coruscant did not occur.

Arnook folded his hands together and looked at the Council curiously wondering what this condition might be. "Well what might this condition be?" Asked Arnook as unknowingly someone else listened in on his conversation from within the Senate Tower itself.

"The condition would be the peace talks must be held on Coruscant. The Empire would never attack our Capital if the leaders of their Government were on planet. This will prevent another Sacking of Coruscant." Satele said and the Council murmured in agreement as they all recalled the terrible events which occurred the day that the Sith Empire attacked Coruscant.

Arnook considered it for a minute but finally he nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed I shall inform the Imperial Delegation of our condition. Arnook out." The image of the Supreme Chancellor blinked out as the meeting was brought to an end. The Council began to file out of the Chamber.

When Satele was in the hallway she began to ponder why the Dark Council chose now for the peace talks. Surely they knew that the Republic was wary of any proposals they made since the Sacking of Coruscant.

'I sense dark times ahead of us.' Satele thought cautiously as she strode down the hallways in the direction of the Landing Platform.

I hope you all liked it and Please Review.


	8. Aggresive Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise

AN: In this Chapter it is when the Empire receives the Republics answer to the peace offer and when Thyferus sends Tiberius out to get some allies for his fast coming New Empire.

TWO WEEKS LATER AT A ASSEMBLY OF THE DARK COUNCIL AND IMPERIAL HIGH COMMAND ON DROMUND KAAS

Thyferus sat utterly and completely bored in his uncomfortable and stiff chair behind the elevated Imperial High Directors desk. He had held the esteemed and uneventful position of Imperial High Director on the Imperial High Command Assembly for two years now. The only reason that he wasn't on the Dark Council was they thought that would be an ample position from which he could overthrow them. Yet he was in one already.

While the Dark Council practically governed the Empire they only did so morally and only became involved in matters of Imperial Security. Thus that meant another group handled the rest of the Imperial affairs in existence. Finance, the War Effort, the Imperial Fleet and Army. All fell under the control and jurisdiction of the Imperial High Command Assembly. The Dark Council and the I.H.C.A often clashed on many different matters since while there were some Sith on the I.H.C.A the majority was made up of Imperial Officers and Officials.

In order to eliminate the possibility of a conference hall only being filled with officials and delegates shouting things everywhere new positions had been created in recent years so as to have persons to keep things under control. These new positions were the offices of Imperial High Director ,who oversees the majority of the Empire's more serious matters, Imperial High Admiral, who has final say over all operations concerning the Imperial Fleet, Imperial High General, who like the I.H.A has the final say in all matters involving the Imperial Army, Imperial High Treasurer, who oversees the Empires financial matters, and Imperial High Protector, who dealt with all matters within the Empire such as public areas and construction.

At the moment the positions were held be Thyferus as I.H.D, Admiral Gage as the I.H.A, General Cornum as I.H.G, Lord Rathari as the I.H.T, and Darth Lachris in the office of I.H.P. Thyferus nearly chuckled at the thought of it for everyone person seeing over the Assembly was one of his supporters. So in theory it was actually Darth Thyferus who controlled the entire Imperial High Command Assembly.

The Dark Council had called the meeting between the Council and Assembly to discuss the results of the offer of peace sent to the Republic. Apparently they had sent a response in the form of a transmission from the Supreme Chancellor himself.

Thyferus waited patiently, bored but patiently, for the incompetent and foolish Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to contact the Assembly. Around the massive Conference Hall Sith Lords and Imperial Officers discussed what the Republic's answer to their offer might be. Some thought that they would accept it in hopes they could repair. While many others believed they would continue to fight until there were no more Republic soldiers to continue the fight.

Just then the massive Holoviewer in the center of the floor began to beep repeatedly showing that a transmission was coming through. Thyferus hushed the Assembly as he pressed a button on the console at his desk clearing the transmission for contact. Soon an image of the Republic Supreme Chancellor Arnook appeared in front of the whole room. Thyferus scoffed at the fact that an alien had become the Republic's Supreme Chancellor.

Arnook cleared his throat on screen before beginning to speak to the Assembly. When he spoke his voice came out as something resembling a high-pitched squeal. "Greetings Imperial High Command Assembly. I am Ilain Arnook, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." Arnook might have caught the snickers coming from the Assembly at his voice had Thyferus not silenced them. The mighty Sith Lord observed the man and saw not a strong and inspiring leader but rather a weak scrawny grunt.

Thyferus leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers as he gaze up at the Twilek. He smirked as he saw a sign of fear flash across the Chancellor's face as he realized who was in charge of the Assembly. "Greetings to you as well Chancellor. I am Darth Thyferus, Imperial High Director and I preside over this Council. We have been told that you have an answer to our offer of peace ready to give to us?" Thyferus made his voice sound cool and casual as if the very possibility of any form of peace between the Republic and the Empire wasn't at stake. He acted as if it were a completely normal conversation he was having.

Arnook gulped and then nodded as he took a data pad on his desk and looked at it. He cleared his throat once more and then began to speak again. "Ah yes. Myself and the Senate, along with the Jedi High Council have decided to consent to the peace talks proposed by the Dark Council. However there is one condition we wish to be followed or the talks will not be held at all." Thyferus frowned at the mention of a condition. Hadn't the Dark Council been plain enough in its offer. What did they put in that offer that he didn't know about? His spies had stolen a copy of the message and he had read it word for word. No conditions were listed.

He looked around and saw that all the delegates and officials around the room were also confused with this. He raised a hand to quiet them and they did. Thyferus turned back to Arnook. "Oh. And what condition might that be Chancellor? For if we our to send our ambassadors to negotiate a peace treaty we would like to know if there are any strings attached." The Sith said calmly though inside his mind was racing as he digested the information. He knew that those foolish cowards the Jedi would have a say in the matter but not that there would be any conditions.

Arnook looked down at his data pad again and scrolled through it. He finally looked up and he put the data pad back on his desk. "The condition which we insist upon being followed in these talks is that the negotiations must take place on Coruscant. If you cannot consent to that then we shall not negotiate at all. I will awa-" Thyferus cut the transmission before the Chancellor could hear the angry outbursts from a majority of the Assembly. For one thing it wouldn't help if the Republic knew that the condition angered and inconvenienced the Empire.

Thyferus no longer heard quiet muttering and saw calm and collected officials around him. No. Now it was a ruddy Zoo! Now delegates and Officials shouted and argued angrily and some smashed their chairs or even hit their fellows who were nearby. He sighed as he buried his face in his hand. "This group has gone to the dogs Gage." He told the good Admiral who nodded in agreement as they both observed the madness that was taking place in the room.

After several more minutes Thyferus submerged himself in his thoughts to ponder the Republic response. It was quite clever of them to insist the talks be held on Coruscant since that would easily ensure Coruscant was safe. Last time the negotiations took place on Alderaan and the Empire had no valuable persons on Coruscant to keep an attack from occurring. This time the Imperial leaders would be there!

'We would have to be insane to attack Coruscant with the Empire's leaders there. The majority of the Dark Council would be on-planet taking part in the negotiations so why would we attack?' Thyferus thought as he continued to turn the Republic's condition over in his head. He was just starting to think that he should have the Assembly recall the offer all together when he did a double take of his last thought.

'The majority of the Dark Council and Imperial Command not on my side will be in attendance. Meaning they wont be on Dromund Kaas and instead on the Republic Capital. Meaning that almost all my most powerful rivals within the Empire will be nowhere near Dromund Kaas. Meaning I can attack.' The clever Sith Lord thought as a new plan to attack the Imperial Capital formed in his head. One which had practically been thought up by the Republic.

Without their superiors close-by the forces left defending Dromund Kaas while the negotiations took place would be weak in moral and organization. Also they would be expecting a Republic force to attack not an Imperial one. It would be the perfect opportunity for Thyferus and his supporters combined forces to take the Imperial Capital.

'Once I gain control of the Empire all my rivals will be trapped on Coruscant and so the Republic will deal with them for me. Then I can secure my hold on the Empire and after that the Republic will fall.' Thought the soon to be New Emperor of the Sith Empire. And to think it would occur right under the noses of his rivals.

Thyferus left his thoughts to listen to what the Council and Assembly was discussing. Apparently it was the still the topic of the Republic's condition that the peace talks be held on Coruscant. He listened to some of the theories offered for a few moments and then turned to Admiral Gage whose desk was to the right of his. "The fools have to argue over why the Republic would do this? Obviously the Senate knows that if the talks are held somewhere else then we can strike Coruscant again. With our leaders there we would be fools to attack." Admiral Gage nodded in agreement as they both turned back to the useless argument at hand. Actually Thyferus found that thinking back the majority of the Assemblies arguments were useless.

At the moment the extremely loud and angry shouting had stopped. That wasn't to say that the members of the Assembly weren't still shouting loudly and angrily. Right now it seemed that a heavy debate on the Republic's reason for the condition was occurring.

Thyferus and Gage found that there were too many voices at once to follow one argument for a long time so they chose a different option. They followed the main debates occurring. This led to the finding of a rater heated debate between multiple persons.

"Obviously it is a trap to capture our leaders!" Lord Syfon furiously and stubbornly shouted across the massive conference room at someone on the other side of the hall whom Thyferus and Gage could not see. "Any fool could see that!" Syfon yelled but another frustrated individual among the crowd answered.

"Are you blind?" Grand Moff Killran loudly said to the extremely foolish and incompetent Lord Syfon. The scar-faced and extremely stubborn man smirked and shook his head. "It is obviously a trick so Dromund Kaas will have no leaders to command its defense while the Republic attacks!" Shouted the furious Grand Moff. Yet another voice answered with yet another ridiculous theory.

"The Republic obviously wants to force us into a Second Treaty of Coruscant that will lay out in their favor!" Shouted another angry voice somewhere in the room. Thyferus was getting annoyed because he was getting a headache from all the shouting. It was funny to watch them argue at first but now it was getting annoying. Very annoying.

Before someone else could offer an idiotic theory to the crowd Thyferus stood up and loudly ,very loudly, interrupted them. "ENOUGH! QUIET ALL OF YOU NOW!" The room was hushed with deadly silence. No one dared to break it lest they become the target of Thyferus's rage.

Thyferus looked around the recently quieted room at the now silent Sith Lords and Imperial Generals and glared annoyed at them all. "Will you fools stop offering theories! The Republic cannot afford to try and deceive us because they cannot breach our defenses around Dromund Kaas. If you want proof then I will give you proof." Thyferus motioned for Gage to activate the Holoviewer which showed a map of the galaxy.

When the map came up Thyferus had Gage highlight all Imperial worlds around Dromund Kaas. When they were highlighted everyone saw that there wasn't a Republic world within six sectors of the Imperial Capital. "As you can see the Capital is entirely secure. Therefore send the embassy and be done with it!" Thyferus said as Gage deactivated the map and the Assembly and Council murmured in agreement.

Soon after a vote began to decide whether to accept the conditions to the talks or decline and continue the war. Out of 678 delegates at the Assembly, 473 were in acceptance of the conditions while 205 delegates were not in acceptance. So the embassy would agree to perform the peace talks on Coruscant.

After that the meeting was over and everyone began to file out save for a few select persons. These persons were Darth Thyferus, Admiral Gage, Darth Lachris, General Cornum, Lord Rathari, Grand Moff Fulton, and Lord Decimus. Thyferus began to discuss his new plan for their assault on Dromund Kaas with them. "I have decided that we shall strike when the Dark Council is on Coruscant. More than likely Grand Moff Killran will be defending the Capital so we need to throw everything we have at him. Gather your forces and in two months when the delegation leaves for Coruscant we convene at Taris and then invade Dromund Kaas." Said Thyferus quickly as the discussion was put to an end when Darth Baras and Darth Vowrawn walked in to see if anyone was left. Luckily they did not hear anything that was said between Thyferus or his cohorts.

Baras strode over to them all in a boastful manner while Thyferus glared at him. "Ah I see we have a few stragglers. What pray tell were you discussing?" Baras asked them to which Thyferus laughed in a mocking manner. He found it comical that Baras even found it a possibility that Thyferus would tell Baras anything about any of his plans.

"Like we would tell you Baras." Said Thyferus as he laughed at the thought of him ever telling his second-greatest rival anything. He would have to be mad to do that. Thyferus would be trying to win wars through dancing before he told Baras anything. "Now if you'll excuse us we have matters to attend to." Thyferus said as he and the others walked out of the room before Baras and Vowrawn began to suspect something. Fools they may be but cautious and clever fools they be.

'Those fools will never see it coming. And I can actually thank the Republic for handing me the keys to the Empire by giving me the perfect opportunity to strike.' Thyferus thought as he exited the Assembly Hall. He had to resist the urge to laugh maniacally. Everything was going according to plan.

MEANWHILE ON HUTTA OUTSIDE N'EMRO'S PALACE

The powerful Sith Lord and Apprentice to Darth Thyferus Lord Tiberius wrinkled his nose in disgust from the stench emanating from the very planet itself. If ever there was a source of all the foul smells in the galaxy it was Hutta. More than certainly.

Tiberius accompanied by his younger brother Lord Agrigus and several dozen highly trained and heavily armed Imperial Soldiers armed to the teeth stood outside of N'emro the Hutt's Palace at the command of their master Darth Thyferus. However sometimes, despite the fact that Tiberius wouldn't give up his life as Thyferus's Apprentice and all the rewards that came with it, Tiberius despised the locations the missions given to him by his master took place at. All around them a Gang War raged and the two Sith and several dozen Imperials constantly had to duck in order to avoid blaster fire.

Also on another note the citizens of Hutta were no picnic either. Tiberius would rather not listen to the tales told by the people on the planet. Some of the tales were just downright disturbing and that was coming from a Sith Lord.

Thyferus had recently sent Tiberius and Agrigus to Hutta with orders to shake down the great and repulsive N'emro the Hutt and "convince" him to join the Empire. N'emro had refused seventeen diplomats offers from Thyferus and had twelve shot on sight. So Thyferus decided to send a diplomat that N'emro couldn't easily get rid of or rather couldn't get rid of at all for that matter.

At the moment Tiberius, Agrigus, and their troops were waiting within the Spaceport as they observed the Palace from a distance. Well if you could call the pile of rocks a Palace. In Tiberius's opinion it looked more like a mountain with doors.

Tiberius turned to Agrigus and nodded to him as they observed how many guards were in front of the Palace. After some time Agrigus turned to his older brother. "I count six in front of the door and four snipers providing cover. I also see twelve guards hidden behind the statues." Tiberius nodded and then turned around to look at the Imperial Soldiers behind them.

"One squad splits up and neutralizes those snipers and the rest of you wait for us to eliminate the door guards before proceeding behind us. Is that clear?" Tiberius said and the several dozen loyal Imperial Soldiers stood up and saluted the two Sith.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They all shouted and Tiberius nodded and then motioned for his brother to pull his hood up and to pull their cloaks around them. They soon had all their armor covered beneath their cloaks and their faces hidden by their hoods.

"Do not eliminate the snipers until I give the signal." Tiberius said as he and Agrigus stood up and walked out of the cover of the Spaceport and into the battlefield that was the town outside. They advanced slowly down the path in the direction of the Palace and wherever they passed a group of thugs fighting they would stop and then retreat from that area.

Soon they were walking up the path to the Palace door and they both were aware that the hidden guards had lost any confidence they may have had upon noticing the two Sith. Tiberius glanced slightly up and saw the squad in position to take out the snipers.

A Weeqay Captain ran out of the Palace followed by a dozen more guards who quickly took up a defensive position far behind their either very brave or very stupid Captain. As for the Captain he ran right up to Tiberius and Agrigus and they stopped in front of him. "Stop right there! We have had enough of that pig Thyferus's diplomats! Leave now or be killed!" Tiberius resisted the urge to laugh at him and instead held up his hand with five fingers in the air. He closed them into a fist.

Suddenly a large amount of blaster shots were heard from above and they all turned to see all four snipers falling from their places and a squad of ten Imperials in their place. The Imperials trained their weapons on any enemy target they could find. The Pirate Captain looked back at the two of them with a look of absolute terror. "Your not diplomats! Your-" The Captain was cut off as Tiberius impaled his with one end of his Lightsaber. Agrigus ignited his Lightsaber and then used the Force to collapse the statues on the guards cowering behind them.

Tiberius pulled his Lightsaber out of the Captain and watched in satisfaction as the pirate dropped to the ground dead as a doornail. He then finished the man's sentence for him. "Sith? Yes were Sith. Darth Thyferus got tired of you refusing his offers so he sent an offer you cant refuse." Tiberius leapt into the air as the Imperials opened fire on the Hutt reinforcements that had come with the Captain. Blaster fire rained down on the pirates and they began to drop like flies.

Meanwhile Tiberius and Agrigus dispatched the door guards until the ground was littered with the bodies of N'emro's guards. The Imperials jumped down from the balcony to the walkway. The rest of the soldiers ran out of the Spaceport and up to support their commanders.

Just as their army was about to enter the Palace the giant doors slid shut and a robotic eyeball popped out and displayed an image of the great slimy, foul smelling, greedy, foolish N'emro the Hutt and his rusted, old Protocol Droid. The Hutt laughed at the Sith Lords and the Imperials which from his position was not the wisest thing to do since Tiberius and Agrigus's forces had the Palace surrounded. He spoke to them in Huttese. "Ha ha! Foolish Sith thought they could come to N'emro's Palace and order around N'emro the Great! You no get in my Palace." The Hutt laughed once more thinking he had the upper hand but to his immense shock Tiberius snickered as he calmly motioned for several specific soldiers to come forward.

The reason these soldiers were so specific was the devices strapped to their backs with Dura steel packs. The devices were long, metallic cylinders that had several antennae coming out of the top. They almost looked like rocket launchers but they were far more destructive.

The soldiers began to plant a device on the door and N'emro noticed this and became slightly worried. Tiberius looked directly at him through his mask. "No N'emro we are getting in. And then were coming for you." Tiberius used the Force to crush the pod and then he along with the rest of their troops backed out of range of the device.

Slowly the device began to emit a beeping sound and slowly the beeping got faster and faster until there was nearly no time between one beep and the next. Finally the device gave one final beep before the explosive detonated.

The giant metal door was blasted apart and separated into large pieces of shrapnel which flew out in all directions. The blast was so massive that the ground shook violently and some sections of the Palace cracked and crumbled. An Imperial Officer grinned happily and turned to Tiberius after observing the wreckage. "Success my Lord. Not only was the door blasted away but also we now have assurance that our new Hyper-Thermal Detonator works." Tiberius nodded to the Captain in approval as they all advanced into the Palace. It was quite an impressive sight seeing the dozens of Imperial Soldiers walking up to the Palace lead by two Sith Lords.

N'emro's foolish and weak guards rushed out of the Palace in waves but they were quickly and mercilessly cut down by the two Sith. Soon instead of holding the line at the door the pirates began to run like the cowards they were back into the Palace. Tiberius motioned for the soldiers to attack the Palace.

The door to the slimy Hutt's Palace was soon swarmed with merciless Imperial Soldiers bursting inside the building. Two ramps led up to the main Cantina on either side of a massive column that stretched far beyond view and upon these ramps were N'emro's guards who bravely or stupidly attempted to halt the Imperial advance. "Hold there! Stop or we'll shoot!" Were the words of one pirate Captain right before being shot in the chest by an Imperial Soldier. Soon more and more of the outnumbered guards were being cut down as the Imperial forces advanced towards the Palaces Cantina.

In order to stop them N'emro sent in two dozen bloodthirsty Gamoreaan Berserker Guards that roared at the Imperial Soldiers and then charged at them. Soon their axes began to slash through the brave troops as if they were scissors and the men were paper. Now Imperial bodies began to join the many pirate bodies littering the floor. It actually looked as if N'emro's forces might stand a chance against the Empire's assault.

However inevitably cruel fate had other ideas in mind for Tiberius and Agrigus soon joined their troops in the battle and turned the tide once more in their favor. The hacked away at the bloodthirsty monsters that the odious Hutt had sent out and soon had killed every one of them. All that remained was a group of twelve guards at the door blocking their path.

The leader of the group, a human male in his early fifties by the gray streaks in his hair stared down Tiberius or the best he could as Tiberius wore his mask. He bravely kept his blaster leveled with Tiberius's heart and then spoke in a forced calm tone. "Drop your weapons. In the name of the Mighty N'emro the Hutt I order you to surrender. Do so now or-" The man dropped his blaster and his hands immediately went to his throat as he was raised up into the air and began to choke. His hands desperately tried to pull away the invisible force clutching at his throat.

Tiberius was using the Force to rob the man of his ability to breath as he was through listening to N'emro's demands towards him. He kept the man up in the air constricting his windpipe. "Tempting offer my friend. Very tempting. But I'm afraid that we have business to attend to with N'emro. Kill the others." The Imperial Soldiers raised their blasters and let loose a barrage of blaster fire upon the group of men. It was not a pretty sight to watch as the men were torn apart by the massive waves of blaster fire. When it was over the remains were so disfigured that Tiberius doubted that their own mothers would recognize them.

The leader was still gasping for air while being held up in the air as Tiberius did not relinquish his hold on the man. He closed his eyes for a moment and then motioned for Agrigus to come stand next to him. They shared a glance and nodded. Tiberius tossed the man up in the air and before he hit the ground both Tiberius and Agrigus sent out powerful blasts of Force Energy at the same time which threw the man at the steel door.

In normal circumstances a man thrown at a steel door would not in any way damage the door. However these were not exactly normal circumstances for the man was being thrown at about 6000 miles per hour at the door. The sheer momentum would blast the door away like glass.

And blast away it did for the moment that man and door made contact all the momentum gathered during the mans flight collided and this flung the door off its hinges. The massive steel door flew into the Cantina and crashed into the bar crushing the area around it. A dust cloud rose up over the area as the shocked occupants of the Cantina looked at the doorway to see who had caused the door to be blasted away.

Out of the dust cloud around the door two dark hooded and cloaked figures appeared in the doorway and behind them the Cantinas occupants could see many, many more figures moving around through the dust. Soon many eyes were drawn to the Lightsabers at the figures belts and the realization was abundant. The two figures were Sith.

Many old Smugglers and Bounty Hunters rapidly and eagerly pulled out blaster pistols from seemingly nothing as soon a whole host of the sort stood in front of the two Sith. The Republic had put a rather large bounty on any and all Sith seen and had put out on all warrants "Wanted Dead; Bring Lightsaber for evidence". One Bounty Hunter named Rapid Rad approached the two with a rapid-fire blaster pistol in each hand. "Alright you two Sith. You'll be coming along nice and quietly now and we's not gonna hurt you." Yet while Rad had killed quite a few Sith in his time he had never faced these two. Who happened to be Lord Tiberius and Lord Agrigus, two of the most powerful and merciless Sith in the galaxy.

Tiberius laughed amused as he held up a hand and suddenly both of Rad's blasters flew right into it. He then crushed them with the Force and when he opened his hand tiny metal bits fell out. "I think its you who should be worried about getting hurt. We are not just Sith. We are Sith Lords." Tiberius said as suddenly he and Agrigus sprang into action and began to attack the group of greedy men. They both ignited their Lightsabers and leapt up into the air while the filthy pirates fired away at them from below.

The two brothers came down hard on the group when they plunged towards them. Tiberius beheaded two men while landing by flipping over in mid-air and the swinging his two sided blade across in an arc. Agrigus knocked one pirate into another and then plunged his blade through both men at once.

Soon after the Imperial Soldiers scrambled into the room to assist their leaders only to find a wrecked Cantina crushed by a steel door, workers and customers cowering in the corners, a ring of bodies on the floor, and their two commanders in the middle of it. The troops got over the shock quickly and took up positions around the room. They effectively secured the area for their troops in an instant.

Tiberius signaled the Captain to come over to him for a word. The man hurried up and saluted him, clicking his heels together in traditional military fashion. Tiberius dismissed the salute and attention and focused on giving orders. "Send several squads down each tunnel but the one leading to N'emro's Throne Room. I want to see how long the slug can last in there without outside help or supplies." Tiberius said as the Captain nodded and went off to carry out the orders. Tiberius knew it wouldn't be long before N'emro would crawl out of the tunnel begging for freedom. He also knew that N'emro kept his most elite guards around him at all times so he wanted to wait and have his forces draw them out.

Just as he suspected Tiberius soon heard intensive amounts of blaster fire from the tunnel leading to the Throne Room. He turned to find his troops taking cover at the sides of the door in an effort to avoid the blaster fire streaming out of the tunnel. Tiberius smirked victoriously. He had the Hutt desperate.

'Lets see how long the Slug can avoid the salt.' Tiberius thought as he walked off to examine the area and ponder the current situation.

So how was it? And please be brutal. I am really feeling a lot of inspiration with this story and am certain that I will follow through with it until the end. Also I have thought of maybe shortening the story a bit so maybe I could write a sequel. I don't know? If you think it's a good idea then please say so in a review. REMEMBER: Please Review.


	9. Final Plans and Discovery's

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise.

AN: Sorry for the massive wait on the update. I've had major writers block.

SEVEN WEEKS LATER ON DROMUND KAAS AT DARTH THYFERUS'S ESTATE

Thyferus was barely able to keep himself from cracking a smile during the war meeting. It was only a week until the delegation left and he could take Dromund Kaas. Right now they were making the final plans.

While it might be a little risky holding the meeting on Dromund Kaas, Thyferus knew that no one in their right mind would spy on him if they wanted to live. Only Darth Baras ever tried to spy on him and those agents always failed miserably.

In the room with him was Darth Lachris, Darth Malgus, Lord Rathari, Lord Grathan, Lord Decimus, Darth Nox, Darth Desler for his Sith supporters and commanders. For the Imperials there was Admiral Gage, General Cornum, Grand Moff Fulton, Commander Marcus, Moff Killian, General Isaac, and Admiral Bashkir. All fully willing to support Darth Thyferus and fight in his name.

The meeting was about to start so Thyferus stood up and activated the Holoviewer on the table. Up popped a detailed image of Dromund Kaas showing every single detail of the Imperial Capital. Including its defenses. "My friends and fellow conspirators, our target is the very planet we are currently on. Dromund Kaas, heart of this corrupted and fallen Empire. An Empire who's citizens have practically turned against them. And so we will remake it." There was a lot of clapping around the table at his words of inspiration. Thyferus smirked as he continued.

"In one week the delegation from the Dark Council leaves for Coruscant to negotiate a Peace Treaty between the Galactic Republic and the Empire. This will leave Dromund Kaas without leaders to command its defenses save for Grand Moff Killran. That is when we shall attack." Thyferus sat down and more clapping ensued. Darth Malgus stood up and pressed a few buttons and the table now showed a map of the six sectors closest to Dromund Kaas.

"We will amass our forces at six different launch points. We have acquired some stolen Republic tracking devices which will trick Killran's forces into coming after what they think are Republic ships. They will be met with only the guns of our fleets. After that we will congregate all our forces at Taris and await the order to advance to Dromund Kaas." Malgus sat down and Grathan stood up and cleared his throat which sounded quite strange due to his helmet. He pressed a few buttons and the image showed his compound.

"I have a hidden army of twelve thousand Battle Droids beneath my compound ready to break loose and take the Wall. Aside from that I have five thousand elite Soldiers ready to march out as well along with two thousand well trained Apprentices. As soon as I receive the signal my forces will capture the Wall and then await further orders." Grathan waited for the murmuring to die down and then sat down as Darth Lachris rose from her chair and the image went back to a planetary view of Dromund Kaas. This time showing Killran's fleet.

"Grand Moff Killran will be the only high ranking leader left in command of the defense of Dromund Kaas. So he has assembled his Grand Fleet which is composed of around 65 warships but that will be far less than our total combined forces. However even with a numbers advantage to us the Grand Fleet will be hard to break through so long as Killran is still breathing. It will be essential that we destroy his flagship the _Morbid _and break their morale." Lachris let that sink in and then Rathari abruptly stood up before she could return to her seat. He didn't bother changing the image and just looked around the room.

"I have had mercenaries infiltrate Dromund Kaas these past few weeks and they have been slowly sabotaging the planetary defenses so that we will not be pestered by them. Once we commence our attack the signal will be given and their defenses will be rendered useless. This will leave Killran and his forces without aid." Rathari and Lachris both sat down and Thyferus stood back up and spread his arms wide and looked around the room. He made sure to keep the inspiring tone in his voice.

"My friends, once we take Dromund Kaas we will recreate the Empire. We will remake it into an image of glory and victory that will bring all into our welcoming arms. The Republic will slowly be reduced to but the sole planet of Coruscant as more and more star systems come to our side. Our Empire will be one which lasts for all eternity and shall rule the galaxy as long as the galaxy stands. Are you with me?" Thyferus received a loud and enthusiastic answer. Clapping, shouting, cheering, chanting. It was like they had won already instead of in a week when they took Dromund Kaas.

Soon after a few more cheers and plans the war meeting was over and the many, many clever and devious conspirators began to file out of the Meeting Hall and towards the Landing Pad outside. Thyferus stepped outside the room and was greeted by his beautiful and loving wife standing outside waiting for him. He walked over to Nyra and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her up and she pulled him down as they met in the middle in a glorious embrace of love and passion. When they broke apart Thyferus and Nyra both had grins on their faces.

Nyra kept her arms around her husbands neck as she gladly stayed close to him. She didn't bother to remove his arms from around her waist. "So how did the meeting go my dashing Emperor?" They were alone in the corridor now as they now had complete privacy save the security cameras.

"Oh it went great but I think it was a little dull. Perhaps its time for a little fun eh?" Thyferus picked Nyra up bridal style and she giggled. He carried her down the hall to their room as a mischievous grin came to his face.

Nyra loved being in his arms and smiled at him. "I think after all that boring work you've earned it my love." Thyferus carried her through the doorway and into their bedroom. The door slid closed behind them with a metallic hiss.

MEANWHILE ON THE FOREST PLANET OF ENDOR AT IMPERIAL OUTPOST ALPHA-1

"I am sick of this boring planet! Why did my master have me come and try to look for allies on this deserted nature world?!" Matrius shouted in rage as he paced back and forth within the Command Center of Imperial Outpost Alpha-1 on the planet Endor. Imperial Officers and Operators shrank away in fear of the furious Sith Lord.

Matrius had been stationed on Endor for five weeks now in charge of the four Imperial Outposts there. The main outpost in command of the others Outpost Alpha-1, the northern supply post Outpost Beta-2, the eastern recon post Outpost Gamma-3, and the southwestern communication post Outpost Omega-4. Matrius had liked the job for about one week before he started to go mad with boredom.

Their orders were to find powerful allies on the planet and it had taken them only one and a half weeks to realize the planet was uninhabited. They had combed the planet at least three times over and found no sign of life save the plants and trees as well as wild animals. The Soldiers and Officers kept trying to convince Matrius that the planets inhabitants might be masters of stealth.

Right now an Officer was boldly trying to calm Matrius down but there was no achieving that goal. "Sir. Calm down my Lord. It could be that the planets inhabitants are an aquatic species and we have yet to search the lakes or oceans depths." Matrius rounded on him as he turned around and used the Force to pull him closer while drawing his crimson blood red Lightsaber at the same time. He stuck the igniter under the mans chin.

"Listen here you ingrate I am just about ready to snap! I am sick and tired of your theories and ideas and-" Just then the door slid open and an Imperial Recon Soldier wearing pitch black and crimson red armor rushed in. His black helmet was still on so he must have just come from a patrol.

"My Lord! My Lord! We found something while on patrol! One of our boys from an earlier patrol was dead on the ground and his Speeder crashed into a tree!" Matrius grunted as he released the Officer and then turned to the Scout with anger at his interruption. He glared at the man furiously as he was filled with more and more rage.

"Soldier I don't have time to here about another wild beast attacking our patrols! You have permission to open fire! There! That should fix it!" Matrius turned and began to walk away from the man as he moved to return to threatening the Officer. The Scout then explained a little bit further.

"It wasn't a wild beast sir. There were blaster marks on the body." Matrius froze as he digested that information. Blaster marks? Impossible. The only way that could happen is from a deserter but the man would have taken the Speeder. Either that or…..this planet really was inhabited.

He turned very, very slowly as he looked back at the Scout only with a little less rage this time. When he spoke his voice was barely audible. "Show me." Matrius, the Scout, and several Recon Officers ran out of the Command Center and to the Speeders.

In no time at all they arrived at the scene of the discovery. Six Speeders slowed to a stop just short of the scene. Matrius jumped off of his as he ran over to the dead Scout. The Scout who had informed him ran over as well followed by four Recon Officers.

Matrius knelt down and examined the corpse and soon found the interesting detail of the man. In the small of his back was a blaster mark which must have killed the man immediately. "Impossible." Matrius turned him over and saw that the blast had gone straight through the man. Whoever did it would have to be an extremely skilled marksmen indeed.

"Sir! Look here!" Shouted one of the Recon Officers who was examining the crashed Speeder which had not sustained much damage in the crash save a dented front end. Matrius hurried over to the vehicle as he soon saw what the man was pointing to.

Not only had the blaster shot gone straight through the Scout but also struck the controls of the Speeder. This was probably what threw the man from the vehicle. Matrius was in shock. "An impossible shot. No known species has aim that good." The Officers all were as shocked as he was while the Scout began to rant and rave on and on. Matrius turned and looked at the surrounding Officers.

"Well boys it looks like were not alone here after all. Who knows what-" Just then Matrius felt a tremor in the Force. A threat. He quickly pulled out and ignited his Lightsaber and raised it in a defensive pose. His senses were going crazy.

Apparently he pulled out his blade just in the knick of time for right then the sound of a blaster firing rang out through the forest. A green bolt of energy raced towards Matrius but he quickly blocked it with his Lightsaber. Then another shot was fired and the raving Scout was hit in the head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Matrius briefly but commandingly shouted at the Recon Officers. "Weapons! Find cover and fire in whatever direction you see a shot coming from!" The Sith Lord blocked another blaster bolt before it could run him through. The four Recon Officers pulled out their blaster rifles and dived behind a fallen tree.

As soon as any blaster bolts struck the tree, the Imperial troops would turn and return fire. Soon a peaceful forest clearing was turned into a war zone between the Imperials and whoever was shooting at them. Hails of red and green blaster bolts raced back and forth and in the middle a ferocious Sith Lord stood blocking any bolts that came his way.

"Keep returning fire!" Matrius shouted to his men as he continued to deflect any blaster fire aimed at him. Just then he sensed a presence in the Force. It was nearby and threatening emotions were emanating from it. In fact it was coming from someone in the tree just next to him.

'So their hiding in the trees eh? Clever. But not clever enough.' Matrius thought as, while continuing to defend himself, he extended and arm and used the Force to rip the tree from the ground. He then threw it into a huge cluster of trees ahead.

The massive object collided into the clump of trees tearing right through them. They all fell with a resounding thud which brought the attention of several nearby large Imperial Patrols who came racing to the scene. At least twenty Speeders pulled up and Imperial Scout Soldiers carrying blaster rifles jumped off them. "Lets Go, Lets Go! Move it!" They hurried over the area where all the trees had fallen and surrounded it waiting for something to rise.

Matrius hurried to the front of the troops and waited as well for something to get up. Finally after what seemed like forever six figures arose from the carnage but none drew weapons. More than likely because of the many weapons pointed at them. Matrius took a good look at them.

They all were tall and covered in armor. The armor was mainly dark blue with black stripes here and there. The armor was designed similarly to the armor worn by Imperial Soldiers with an under armor suit and then each individual piece connected over it. There were jetpacks outfitted with rocket launchers strapped to their backs and each had mini-jets attached to their boots. They also wore very specifically and interestingly designed helmets on their heads.

The helmet was sliver over the top but an there was blue on the face area in the shape of a curved V. A long view port ran along the forehead area and then ran straight down to the mouth. Two black diamonds were on either side of the indents where the respirators were.

Matrius leveled his blade with the chest of the one in front. He glared at them with fury. "You dare to ambush me! Me! The Apprentice to the glorious and powerful Darth Thyferus and a Sith Lord myself! If you want to live you'll answer any questions I ask you! Understood?" Matrius used his most threatening tone but apparently one of them was a little too bold to listen.

This one pulled a hidden blaster pistol out of a holster behind his back and aimed it at Matrius. He screamed at Matrius and the voice came out as an angry and deep metallic one. "Die Sith!" He pulled the trigger expecting Matrius to be dead on the ground in seconds. However he got something else than what he expected.

Matrius simply held up a hand and the blaster bolt was stopped just before it hit his head. "Wrong move." He used the Force to launch the bolt into a nearby tree. Then he ripped the blaster pistol from the mans hand and crushed it with the Force. Then he used the Force to constrict the mans windpipe causing him to choke as he was raised up in the air.

"It is not wise to anger a Sith Lord fool." The man could only gag and hack in response as he began to lose his hold on life. Matrius collapsed his fingers into a fist and snapped his neck. The man dropped dead to the ground.

Matrius turned back to the one in the front of the group. He smirked as the entire group had backed up a few steps. "Now lets get down to answering those questions shall we. First, who are you and how did you get here?" The one in front of Matrius took off his helmet to reveal the youthful face of a human. The man had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

His voice was youthful and angelic but had the sound of a hardened Soldier to it. "My name is Ducio and we are the Death Watch. Our clan came here two hundred years ago from Mandalore." Matrius became puzzled. He had heard of Mandalore but not Death Watch. And two hundred years would put their arrival in the legendary Revan's time.

"Death Watch? I've never heard of that." Matrius said as he kept his blade leveled with Ducio's chest. His men also kept their weapons aimed at the group. Ducio stayed calm in the face of all these threats.

"Death Watch is the organization of over two dozen Mandalorian clans across the galaxy. We are considered outcasts by our people because we follow the old ways of our people as great warriors. Death Watch is everything that Mandalore is no longer. The spineless weaklings on our home have chosen peace as diplomats but we carry on Mandalore's legacy as legendary warriors." Ducio seemed to become extremely angry speaking of Mandalore's current beliefs. Matrius suddenly got an idea of how to both aid his master and Death Watch.

Matrius deactivated his Lightsaber as Ducio began to calm down enough to talk again. Matrius motioned his men to lower his weapons. Matrius was glad that his Soldiers were loyal to his master so he could speak about the plan. "Well my master, Darth Thyferus is planning to take the Empire for himself and rebuild it into a glorious show of power. If you were to aid him in accomplishing this task I am sure that he would provide you the support and supplies you need to take back Mandalore. Of course your leader would have to discuss it with Darth Thyferus to come to some agreement." Ducio smirked and nodded his head. Matrius too smirked as he thought of the praise he would get from his master for this.

LATER ON IN THE WEEK TWO DAYS BEFORE THE NEGOTIATIONS INSIDE THE SENATE CHAMBER ON CORUSCANT

Darrius smirked in satisfaction as the Senators shouted angrily and furiously back and forth at each other. The Assassin Droids had done their job perfectly in assassinating rebellious Senators. They left behind some evidence incriminating the SIS at every scene. Word about the evidence had spread quickly and now the Senate was in an uproar.

"So just because we speak our minds that warrants death in the governments eyes!" Shouted the Twilek Senator for Ryloth Axel Dreshan in a fit of rage and hatred. His brother in-law the Iridonian Senator for Iridonia, Randrick Kitrus had been one of the victims.

"Why the nerve of the Republic to dare mercilessly murder our fellows in cold blood!" Screamed the Weequay Senator for Wekianok, Orion Dorik as he expelled all his anger towards the SIS. Darrius laughed a little at how high pitched his angry voice sounded.

Chancellor Arnook was trying desperately to calm the Senators down but nothing was working. So finally he looked to Darrius and silently pleaded for him to step in. Darrius nodded his head as he recalled Darth Thyferus's orders to not have the whole Senate in an outrage.

Darrius stood up and moved his platform out to the center of the Senate Chamber to be better seen and heard. "MEMBERS OF THE SENATE! LISTEN! LISTEN!" All eyes and heads were turned in Darrius's direction and silence was granted throughout the room. Darrius cleared his throat.

"My fellow Senators why are we tearing ourselves apart. There is nothing which completely incriminates the SIS in these crimes. Also we must not appear torn apart when the Imperial Delegation arrives in two days. I say we follow the old saying, All are innocent until proven guilty, eh?" There were many murmurs of agreement among the crowd but Darrius knew the tension was not dispelled. If anything it was only lessened slightly.

Darrius knew his masters plan was working perfectly as the Senate was divided and in an uproar. However it was not completely torn apart for Darth Thyferus didn't want that. No he wanted it so that the Senate would be too busy bickering to worry about his new Empire.

And so Darrius was following his orders to the letter. He relished the thought of his future position in the new Empire.

TWO DAYS LATER OVER THE PLANET TARIS ONBOARD DARTH THYFERUS'S FLAGSHIP THE RELUCTANCE

THYFERUS POV

I walk slowly down the corridor to the Bridge of my new flagship the _Reluctance_. The vessel is the pride of my fleet and one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy. It is this ship that I will use to lead my attack on Dromund Kaas.

The _Reluctance _has the look of a normal _Harrower_-Class Destroyer albeit one and a half times the normal size and armed with three times the normal amount of weapons. After the battle against the Republic Grand Fleet two years ago I realized that the _Dominator _was getting too old to continue acting as my flagship. So after a few more skirmishes I had it transferred to Grand Moff Fulton to act as his flagship.

After that I had the _Reluctance _commissioned to be built to my own personal specifications. The vessel was built one and a half times larger than a regular ship of its class, outfitted with two extra Hanger Bays on either side of the Bridge, armed with at least one hundred extra weapons, and equipped with six extra shield generators each with enough energy to repel a hail from a whole fleet. All these specifications were followed to the letter and I received the perfect flagship.

One year ago I made the _Reluctance _my official new flagship and began to use it in combat. Using this ship I destroyed many a Republic fleet and not once did my ship take damage because of its shields. Now I will use it to capture Dromund Kaas and lead my fleet in battle.

I have had Nyra and Rosier taken to my Naboo Estate so they would not be in any danger. Tiberius will be accompanying me in this task while Agrigus stays on Hutta and Matrius on Endor. I smirk as I slowly check off each item on my checklist.

Finally I reach the doors to the Bridge as I finish checking everything off. I take a deep breath and walk forward as the doors slide open and I step inside the Bridge of my ship.

I keep thinking about how in a matter of hours or at least a day I will be the new Emperor of my new Empire.

First I have a little news:

1. I will be making this into a series of stories with the first one being this one where Thyferus starts his new empire and into how he gains order and control in it including the early years of Rosier's life. After this, well I wont spoil anything.

2. Lastly Please Review

AN: Please be completely and totally honest in your reviews. I take what you say into account when writing new chapters because I say the best help for a writer is the opinion of the readers. Don't be afraid to say both positives and negatives in your comments because I would be glad you did so I know what can be touched up upon.


	10. Battle for Dromund Kaas Part 1

AdmiralF.: Hello! Sorry I took so long to update but I had writers block at first then I started writing this chapter after it cleared. Then my Laptop died and my Charger burned out so I had to wait two weeks for a new one. Anyway I will be updating a lot faster now.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything related to Star Wars. Enjoy!

SIX HOURS LATER ABOVE DROMUND KAAS ABOARD GRAND MOFF KILLRAN'S FLAGSHIP HAND OF FURY

Grand Moff Killran looked out from the viewport of his ship at the battle raging outside his vessel. He had known that it was impossible to trust that snake Thyferus who now was attacking Dromund Kaas. Killran knew his own chances of victory were very slim since Thyferus had him outnumbered by at least a hundred warships. What's more the planetary defenses were offline.

Several of Thyferus's Starfighters flew by the viewport chasing two of Killran's. The two Starfighters swerved around the corner of Killran's vessel trying to shake their pursuers and then dived beneath the warship and flew along its underside. The pursuers followed and remained in calm formation while the targets were clearly panic-filled.

"Closing in on targets. Arming torpedo's." Said the lead pilot of the pursuers and all three pilots prepared to launch torpedo's at the targets. The two Starfighters flew out of formation in a chaotic way.

"Fire torpedo's!" The leader said and the pursuing Starfighters fired their torpedo's at the targets. Their aim was dead on and the target Starfighters were destroyed in a fiery explosion.

Meanwhile Grand Moff Killran was still standing at the viewport watching the battle as Thyferus's forces came closer and closer to Dromund Kaas. A warship to the starboard side of Killran's exploded and pieces of it flew out into space. Just then a Bridge Control Officer ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir! The situation has just worsened I'm afraid." Killran turned and wondered how things could get worse. Then he remembered that Thyferus forces consisted of Imperial and Sith forces who had betrayed the Empire. Who knows what traps he planted within the Empire.

"What is it?" Killran asked as he heard an explosion behind him when one of his Starfighters was destroyed over his ship. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he was handed a grand defeat.

"It appears that Lord Grathan was working with the traitor Thyferus. He and an army of rogues and Battle Droids have just taken the Wall and now hold the area." Killran paled. If Grathan controlled the Wall he controlled Communications on Dromund Kaas. Grathan also had a clear path straight to Kaas City or the Lightning Spire which could blast half of Kaas City to pieces.

"Were caught between the hammer and the anvil. We can't attempt a landing and join our forces in an attempt to hold Kaas City due to Grathan controlling Communications and Rathari controlling the Planetary Defenses. We can't stay up here due to being outnumbered by the enemy. I can say with utmost certainty that we are doomed." Killran knew he was trapped and there was absolutely no chance of his claiming victory on this day.

This was turned from opinion to fact when Killran turned at a whistling sound to see a dozen torpedo's racing towards the bridge. He raised his arms in front of his face to shield himself. However that did no use as the omens of death raced towards his ship.

ONBOARD DARTH THYFERUS'S FLAGSHIP RELUCTANCE

Thyferus watched in satisfaction as the bridge of Grand Moff Killran's ship blossomed in flames. More explosions followed as the enemy flagship was torn apart from the inside. Soon after the entire vessel exploded in a blast of fire and light.

Tiberius walked up next to his master and smirked as the ship exploded. He turned to Thyferus. "Master now that the oaf is dead what is the next step?" Tiberius asked curiously as Thyferus turned to his eldest Apprentice.

"Now we go and give the traitors on the planet a little visit. Prepare to commence ground assault." Thyferus began to walk away out of the bridge after Tiberius bowed to him. Tiberius then began to supervise the crew in the attack.

The majority of Killran's fleet was destroyed already so there really would be no difficulty getting into position to start the attack. As soon as the fleet was close enough they could start launching the transports to begin landings.

Tiberius walked over to the Holoviewer and observed the map of the battle. He spoke to the officers around him. "Send out new orders for the fighters and bombers. Tell them to start targeting only the remaining warships instead of the fighters." He used the computer to highlight the remaining enemy warships in red to show the targets.

"Yes My Lord!" Said an Officer running off to send out the order. Tiberius then turned back to the other Officers around the map and used the computer to draw a red path on the map that the ships would follow.

"Begin moving the fleet into position to commence ground assault. Move our Torpedo Frigates into Bombardment position and begin bombarding all Imperial Outposts not aligned with Darth Thyferus." Three Officers ran off to carry out these orders and send them throughout the fleet. Tiberius looked up from the map and began to plan the push to Kaas City with Admiral Gage.

Meanwhile in the Hanger, Darth Thyferus stood in front of his elite company of Commando's known as Shadow Guards. There were two hundred of them total and they were going to storm the Sith Sanctum while Imperial Intelligence already had joined Thyferus and waited to spring into action. The Death Watch who had sworn allegiance to Thyferus would storm the Mandalorian Enclave.

Thyferus looked out over his army of Commando's and glared at them. Only those with wills truly made of iron could stand tall against Thyferus and not a single man flinched. Thyferus knew that their training was successful. "Men we are about to embark on a task that will be more difficult and dangerous than any of you have ever done before! We are going to take Dromund Kaas! And we will be victorious!" The Commando's cheered and roared with inspiration.

Thyferus smirked as he continued his speech. "You are the finest soldiers this glorious Empire has to offer! I know that you are more than ready for this task! The enemy cowers before our superior strength! They know that we are better armed, trained, and prepared than they are! And now will you march into battle with me and give rise to our glorious new Empire!" The answer came in the form of thunderous applause and cheers as the Commando's shouted in victory.

"ALL HAIL EMPEROR THYFERUS! DARK LORD OF THE SITH! ALL HAIL EMPEROR THYFERUS! ALL HAIL EMPEROR THYFERUS!" The Commando's continued to chant over and over until the fleet was in launch position and they all loaded up into the Gunships and Transports.

MEANWHILE ON CORUSCANT AT THE SENATE TOWER

While the Battle for Dromund Kaas was occurring at the heart of Imperial Space, the Peace Treaty Negotiations were also occurring at the heart of the Galactic Republic. Five members of the Dark Council and six members of Imperial Command represented the Empire in the negotiations. Representing the Republic was Supreme Chancellor Arnook, Senator Obusk, Senator Darrius, along with the entire Jedi High Council.

The negotiations had been going on so far for three hours while the two sides worked to hammer out a treaty. At the moment nothing was set or decided upon yet for the treaty. The two sides were at a standstill.

Senator Obusk who sat at the left of Arnook stood up and looked around at everyone. "I propose these terms to the treaty." He cleared his throat and pressed a few buttons on his data pad which caused the terms to show up on the consoles in front of each person.

TERMS OF SECOND TREATY OF CORUSCANT

The Sith Empire agrees to:

1. Cease all attacks on territories or areas belonging to or under the protection of the Galactic Republic.

2. Release all Prisoner's of War which includes soldiers, medical staff, or control staff enlisted in the Galactic Republic Armed Forces.

3. Cease all raids on trade routes and partners of the Galactic Republic.

4. Return any Star Systems captured by the Sith Empire to the Galactic Republic if said Star Systems were formerly part of the Galactic Republic.

5. Pay a fee of 100,000,000,000 Credits for the repair of any damage caused to civilian areas in assaults made by the Sith Empire.

For this the Galactic Republic will:

A. Cease all attacks on territories or areas belonging to or under the protection of the Sith Empire.

B. Cease all raids on trade routes and partners of the Sith Empire.

C. Pay a fee of 100,000 Credits for the repair of any damage caused to civilian areas in assaults made by the Galactic Republic.

Senator Obusk smiled in triumph expecting everyone to agree right away. What he got instead of that were outbursts of anger from the Sith Empire Delegates. They shouted and roared with anger at how unfair the treaty was.

"Why must we agree to do more than the Republic must?!" Shouted Darth Ravage as he slammed his hands down on the console and glared at Obusk. Darth Vowrawn had some words as well.

"And what of the Imperial Forces you hold prisoner! It says nothing of how they will be released!?" Chancellor Arnook became nervous at Obusk's blunder. Obusk thought the Sith wouldn't notice that they were agreeing to far more than the Republic was.

"Gentlemen can we not settle this peacefully." Chancellor Arnook said but he was cut off by angry outbursts from the Dark Council. Just then a message came through on Darth Baras's personal Holocommunicator.

An image of an Imperial Captain popped up and the man appeared to be more nervous than Senator Obusk was right now. "Lord Baras….Um I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation." Baras became angry at the interruption. He began to shout at the man angrily.

"This had better be important you worm! In case you hadn't noticed we are in the middle of negotiating a peace treaty!" The man tugged at his collar and gulped and one could see the sweat on his brow even though it was a Hologram.

"Well um….you see…ah it appears that.." Baras cut him off by shouting at him with an immense rage in his voice. A rage more fiery than a thousand suns.

"OUT WITH IT YOU WORM! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" The man nearly fainted as behind him an explosion sounded and an Imperial Soldier fell to the floor right behind him. This made the entire Imperial Delegation nervous. However it also made them angry.

Before the man could respond Darth Marr began shouting and pointing an accusing finger at the Republic Delegates. "Dromund Kaas is under attack! Your obviously the ones who are doing it!" Senator Obusk stood up again and became angry himself.

"How dare you! We would never do such a thing while a negotiation is taking place!" Obusk shouted right back at Marr while Baras waited for everyone to shut up so he could hear the man's response.

Everyone began to argue and fight, throwing insults back and forth between each other. The Jedi reached for their Lightsabers and so did the Sith. The argument continued for who knows how long as everyone shouted back and forth.

Finally Baras got extremely tired of it and turned to everyone. "QUET!" The room was plunged into silence as Baras nodded and then turned back to the Hologram. "What is the situation Captain and spare no detail."

The man nodded. "Lord Baras, Dromund Kaas is under attack! Grand Moff Killran is dead and his Grand Fleet has been destroyed. Our Planetary Defenses are no longer under our control and the Wall has been taken." Baras froze and so did every other Imperial Delegate. Dromund Kaas. Under attack. Impossible. No one could get into the heart of the Empire except Imperials.

Baras gulped before he asked the man a question. "Who is attacking Dromund Kaas Captain? WHO!?" Baras was practically panicking at the news of the attack. He began to quickly run through the list of people who had the manpower, authority, clearance, skills, technology, weapons, warships, intelligence, funds, and ambition to pull off an attack on Dromund Kaas.

Baras thought for a moment and then he froze as only one person came to mind. His greatest rival and probably one of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy. Someone who had the authority and clearance to bypass the Dromund Star System Defenses with ease. Someone who had the funds, manpower, warships, and intelligence to even attempt an attack on Dromund Kaas.

The man on screen was waiting for Darth Baras to return his attention to him. When Baras did the man cleared his throat while behind him more explosions sounded. "Sir…well you see….ah it's….um Darth Thyferus. Darth Thyferus is attacking Dromund Kaas! Lord's Grathan and Rathari are in league with him! Grathan's army of rogue Sith and Battle Droids have captured the Wall and are marching for the Lightning Spire! Rathari's Mercenaries have sabotaged our Planetary Defenses and transferred control of them to Thyferus! He has landed and is marching for Kaas City!" Just then an explosion showed on the image and the Captain was blasted out of view and the message ended.

Baras and the Imperial Delegates all were struck dumb with shock. They could hardly believe it. Darth Thyferus was attacking Dromund Kaas. And they had not once known it at all. Meaning traitors probably sat in their own ranks. Oh the humiliation.

AdmiralF.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will probably have two more for this story and then continue it with a sequel that will start off when Rosier is around say 13 and continue until I decide to either end the story as a whole or start a third part to the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear all your opinions and suggestions! If you have a suggestion or opinion about how to make the story better then put it in a review and I will take it into account! So long as it doesn't concern changing the plot of events already occurred but any ideas of stuff that hasn't happened in the plot yet will be gladly accepted! **


	11. Battle for Dromund Kaas Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise

MEANWHILE JUST OUTSIDE OF KAAS CITY

Ducio looked at the imposing and massive projection of Kaas City on the Holomap and then shut it off. He then looked at the dozens of Death Watch members around him. They were ready to attack and they were ready to take the city. Everyone looked at him in anticipation as they waited for his orders.

"My friends, long have we waited for this chance to show the galaxy the true power of Death Watch. Long have we waited to show the galaxy the true power of a true Mandalorian! No longer shall our people be known as the galaxy's pathetic peacekeepers! Thanks to Darth Thyferus we will show everyone what a true Mandalorian is like! Now we will take Kaas City as a demonstration!" His fellow Mandalorian's cheered and applauded while behind Ducio, Thyferus's Apprentice Tiberius led legions of Imperials and Sith against Kaas City.

"Now our new allies are already in the fight! We are going to join them! We will fight against our enemies and we will claim victory! Now who will stand by my side in this battle!?" Ducio called and all of the Death Watch roared in answer to show their pledge of allegiance. Ducio punched the air with his fist as he donned his helmet.

"Then, Death Watch to battle!" Ducio activated his Jet Pack and took to the sky's and he was soon followed by the rest of Death Watch. They flew over the battlefield outside the walls of Kaas City and towards the City Plaza.

Along the way a dozen Death Watch landed at the City Gates right in the middle of a group of charging Imperials and Sith. They were shocked at the arrival of the Death Watch and stunned before they attacked.

"Get them!" Shouted and Officer as one Imperial tried to club one of them with his rifle. The Death Watch member kicked the rifle out of his hand and then punched him. Others began to fight as well.

While Thyferus's Imperials and Sith watched, the dozen Death Watch members fought the some two dozen enemy Imperials and Sith with ease. One twisted the arm of a Sith behind their back and then flipped them. Another had two Imperials charging at him but he simply grabbed his blasters and then twisted the Imperials hands so they dropped the rifles and the opposing blasters were pointed at their heads. Another broke an Imperial's neck, another impaled a Sith with his own Lightsaber.

Meanwhile Ducio was flying towards the City Plaza with the rest of the Death Watch Soldiers. Groups of Death Watch broke off here and there to engage the enemy in combat. Opposing Imperials fired up at them with their blaster rifles. Deadly orange laser bolts streaked at them by the dozens however due to the Death Watch's elite training and reflexes and the Imperials nervousness none hit their targets. Ducio drew one of his blaster pistols and fired six shots striking six Imperials in fruition.

"Death Watch return fire!" Ducio shouted and fifteen Death Watch Soldiers dived at a Speeder Platform near the City Plaza where a group of twenty Imperials was firing at the main group. Ten of them landed and some took cover behind boxes and some stood and they began to open fire on the Imperials with their blaster pistols and rifles. Five continued to hover and fire from above.

More groups broke off and began to engage in shoot outs with the Imperials and luckily there weren't many Sith as most had joined Thyferus. Ducio could see the City Plaza coming up and capturing it was crucial to taking Kaas City since last year the Dark Council had special Force Fields built around the Imperial Citadel allowing no one to enter without special clearance from someone inside. However the generators for the Force Field were located in the City Plaza and if they were destroyed then so was the only obstacle to taking the Imperial Citadel.

Down below Ducio and his assault force a battle was raging between the Death Watch along with Thyferus's troops against the city defenders. The balance was tipped towards the attackers since many of the Sith and Imperials who would be defending Kaas City were part of the attacking army. The defenders were just barely holding the City Plaza however many other areas had fallen to the attackers.

On the long bridge in the center of the Spire's of Victory the Death Watch, Sith, and Imperials were pushing through the defenses. The Death Watch and Imperials laid down suppressive fire on the defenders while the Sith hacked their way through them. One of them used the Force to push a group of six defending Imperials off the bridge. Then an Imperial tossed a grenade into a crowd of defenders around a Rapid-Fire Blaster Emplacement. The explosion blew the turret apart and the defenders were tossed about.

At the monument of Lord Aergahst a small group of defending Sith was backed against said monument battling a group of Death Watch and attacking Sith. One Death Watch Soldier kicked an enemy in the stomach and then a Sith impaled the wounded enemy in the back. Then another Death Watch Soldier punched an enemy in the face and then flipped them allowing an attacking Sith to stab him. In no time at all the defenders were gone.

Soon the City Plaza would also fall and then the only thing left would be the Imperial Citadel. Soon Thyferus would be Emperor of the New Sith Empire. All that was left was to destroy the old.

ON THE PLANET HUTTA INSIDE N'EMRO'S THRONE ROOM

"I gave you a chance to save yourself pirate but you didn't take it." Agrigus said as he snapped the neck of the last surviving guard in N'emro's Palace. Around him Sith and Imperials were guarding the guests and pirates in the Throne Room who had surrendered. In front of him sat the hideous N'emro the Hutt.

Agrigus had gotten tired of waiting about six hours ago and had opted to make a full frontal assault on the Throne Room. He and his Sith Warriors had charged in first to deal with the Gamoreaan Guards while the Imperials charged in second to deal with the pirates. Then they broke through the last few lines of defense and stormed the Throne Room.

Agrigus looked up at N'emro the Hutt and his translator Droid with a smirk. "No where to run now you slimy disgusting Hutt. Your trapped. No choice but to listen to our offer or die." The Hutt laughed a big booming laugh as if Agrigus were the trapped one.

The Hutt had clearly taken leave of his senses so Agrigus just decided to end him then and there. He raised his arm and made an open fist as he used the Force to choke N'emro. The Hutt began to gag and gurgle as he was slightly lifted in the air and slowly and painfully died. Agrigus smirked as he snapped his throat and the literal snap could be heard throughout the Throne Room.

Agrigus turned to the surrounding pirates, Bounty Hunters, Smugglers, and guards with a smirk. He spoke to them all as he walked to the center of the room. "Who here has the connections, authority, and influence to run N'emro's operation successfully?" A dozen people raised their hands and Agrigus could tell all but three were lying so he had the liars killed and walked up to the trio.

"You three are going to run N'emro's operation under the control of the Empire. You will announce that N'emro is dead and that the Empire did the deed and that this operation is no longer part of the Hutt Cartel. You will use all of N'emro's connections, recourses, and influence to support the Empire. You will be watched by Imperial Agents and if you falter even once you will die. You will continue the turf war with F'athra and the Empire will deal with him soon enough. Is that clear?" The three men nodded as Agrigus turned around and walked towards the exit of the Throne Room. His troops had orders on what to do once they had reached this point of the plan.

He walked out into the Cantina and observed the destruction with pride. Imperial Soldiers stood at all the doors and were examining the area for any hidden traps. Sith Warriors were overseeing the examinations strictly. Agrigus walked through the destruction as Soldiers saluted him and Warriors nodded at him.

Upon coming outside the Palace Agrigus heard his communicator beep loudly and he pulled it out and activated it. A hologram of Admiral Gage appeared on the communicator. "Ah Admiral Gage what a pleasant surprise." Agrigus grinned and Gage saluted while he cleared his throat. "What is it?" Agrigus asked curiously.

Gage actually was smiling. "Its begun. The Battle for Dromund Kaas has begun." Agrigus smirked as his _Fury_-Class Interceptor could reach Dromund Kaas in a mere seven hours and surely the Battle would still be going then. He nodded to Admiral Gage.

"Inform my master I shall be there in seven hours to aid in the assault." Gage nodded and the communicator shut down as the call was ended and Agrigus put it away. He began to walk towards the Spaceport and to his ship so he could join the Battle.

'So it begins. One of the great battles of our time has finally begun.' Agrigus thought as he walked towards his ship.

INSIDE OF KAAS CITY NEARING THE CITY PLAZA

Tiberius cut down another enemy Imperial Soldier as he and his troops advanced towards the City Plaza. The enemy didn't know when to give up because they were losing badly. Tiberius watched as his Soldiers gunned down a group of enemy Soldiers. He turned to his squads of Imperials and Sith.

"Forward!" He called as he pointed his crimson red Lightsaber towards the City Plaza. Tiberius turned back and saw a group of charging Sith coming at them. He grinned beneath his mask as he raced towards them and then jumped high in the air raising his double ended blade as he came down upon them.

Tiberius was on them in seconds. Upon his landing he had swung his blade in an arc thus beheading two of them before they could even react. Tiberius then raised his Lightsaber catching the two opposing blades that they had swung at him and he pushed them back. Finally he spun around and slashed one of them in the chest and impaled the other.

Tiberius then ducked as another Sith swung at his head and then swung his own blade and sliced through the mans leg. He then spun around swinging his blade across the right arm and torso of a Sith behind him. Tiberius then jumped up and angled his blade down as he impaled another Sith in the head. Finally he swung his blade and cut down the last one.

'When will they give us an actual challenge?' Tiberius thought as he lead his troops forward to the City Plaza. Up ahead a squadron of Imperials leapt out of their cover and began to pepper them with blaster fire. Tiberius's troops took cover but he simply deflected or reflected the blaster bolts back at the Imperials.

'Too easy.' Tiberius thought as he ran full force right at the Imperials while they continued to fire and he continued to block them. When he was close enough he jumped behind the ruined wall that the Imperials were using as cover and smirked. They all turned their guns on him and aimed at him. The Captain stepped forward bravely or stupidly.

"Stand down or be killed." He said but he never got the chance to say more as Tiberius began to have away at them. He first spun his blade around and severed the Captain's blaster in half and then cut off his left arm and slashed across his helmet. Then he kicked the nearest Imperial in the leg and swung his blade down and took off the mans head.

Tiberius then blocked two blaster bolts sending them back at the shooters. Next he rolled behind two Imperials and slashed their legs out from behind them. Lastly he flung his Lightsaber at the three surviving Imperials and took off their heads.

'Really when will they learn?' Tiberius wondered as his troops came up behind him. Tiberius looked ahead and saw the only thing left in their path was a perimeter set up around the City Plaza. He took out some macrobinoculars and observed the enemy perimeter.

It consisted of three lines of defense all placed in a manner to support the one in front and behind. The first line of defense consisted of Blaster Turrets positioned at gaps in the walls supported by two Sith Warriors at each to block any blaster fire coming at them. Imperial Soldiers were in groups of three at the larger gaps and took cover behind the walls when they received return fire.

The second line of defense consisted of snipers positioned at the gaps in the walls while Mortar Turrets were placed behind the walls. Groups of five Imperial Soldiers had taken up positions at the larger gaps like before but two were Assault Soldiers with Shoulder Fired Missile Launchers. At various points Tiberius could see Sith Warriors deflecting blaster fire.

The last line of defense consisted of Anti-Air Flak Turrets positioned all along the line. Aside from that about forty Imperial Soldiers manned various positions along the line while the Turrets covered the air.

Tiberius lowered the device and took a few moments to think. An Imperial Captain came up to him. "Sir what is our plan of action against their line of defense?" Tiberius waved him away so he could think as he observed the current assault being made.

Squads of allied Imperial Soldiers were taking cover behind various walls and benches and structures. They broke cover briefly to open fire but ducked back into cover whenever return fire began to fly. Sith Warriors stood out in the open blocking the blaster fire with their Lightsabers. Death Watch Soldiers were everywhere at once, flying by, speeding by, and firing with their Blaster Pistols.

Tiberius thought for a moment and then he found his answer. If the ground and sky were covered they would have to attack in a way outside their range. Tiberius saw that the last line of defense was right below a platform on either end and the distance between the ground and the platform was short enough that a normal person could jump and survive. Tiberius informed his troops of his plan and they were off.

They passed small skirmishes along their way as they charged up to the platform. Upon reaching the platform Tiberius looked down at the Anti-Air Turrets and smirked. He prepared himself and then jumped down to the line of defense below. His Imperial Soldiers and Sith Warriors followed.

"Attack!" Tiberius called as he commenced his assault. He impaled the nearest Imperial Soldier and then slashed through another. Tiberius then slashed through the support pole of the nearest Turret and it crashed to the ground. He then saw that the enemy Soldiers were coming at him and his troops.

Tiberius motioned to his Sith Warriors who charged into battle. They began hacking away at the enemy violently as Tiberius jumped up into the nearest Turret and kicked out the Gunner. He pressed a few buttons and targeted the other Turrets with the one he was controlling. Tiberius powered up the Turret as he took pride in the thought of using the enemy's own weapons against them.

'Fire away!' Tiberius thought as he pressed the fire button and the Turret thundered away as it fired four large bolts of blue energy at the other Turrets. First one turret exploded throwing the surrounding Imperials around like rag dolls. Then the second and third Turrets exploded and then the last one fired at the one Tiberius was controlling seconds before it was hit.

Tiberius jumped out of the Turret and watched as it exploded from the assault. Tiberius noticed that the third line of defense was basically non-existent now. He also noticed they now had a clear path straight through the enemy lines. Tiberius didn't bother waiting for his troops to follow as he jumped right into the fight.

He landed near a Mortar Turret and a group of snipers with a thud. The snipers and Gunners turned but would regret it as Tiberius slashed at two of the snipers and the impaled the third. He then sliced through the legs of the fourth. Tiberius then killed the Gunners and proceeded down the line repeating the process.

Tiberius went through both the second and first lines of defense slashing, hacking, stabbing, slicing, and slaughtering all those opposing his master. When he was done, Tiberius had given the attacking forces a clear path straight to the City Plaza. The Imperial Soldiers and Sith Warriors charged through the former lines of defense and over walls and towards the City Plaza. Tiberius turned and calmly walked to the top of the lines once more and looked down twenty feet at the City Plaza where the defenders were already under attack.

'So this is all they have to stand against our might?' Tiberius wondered as he looked across at his troops attacking the City Plaza.

ON THE SITH SANCTUM SPEEDER PLATFORM

Darth Dracus watched the destruction unfold from afar as he stood in front of the Sith Sanctum and over 2,000 Sith preparing to fight. Darth Dracus was one of the few members of the Dark Council left on Dromund Kaas who had not joined Thyferus or been cut down by his assault. He was the last one left to command the defense.

Dracus had gone to the Academy on Korriban with Thyferus and they had trained together. Dracus always was amazed at how Thyferus seemed to be more powerful than anyone else in the Academy. Dracus was also amazed by how Thyferus was apprenticed to a Darth some two years before the standard Academy Graduation. But now he felt no amazement towards the man only contempt.

Dracus's Apprentice Lord Caesar approached him from behind and kneeled. Dracus turned around and looked at him. "Rise my apprentice." Caesar rose and Dracus looked at him expectantly.

"My master I have some grave news. The traitor Thyferus's Apprentice Tiberius has just commenced an attack on the City Plaza. They will destroy the shield and be able to charge into the Citadel. What do you command?" Dracus thought about it and then prepared to give Caesar his orders. However he never got the chance.

At that moment an explosion came from Imperial Intelligence and Dracus spun around and saw quite a sight. Imperial Intelligence Agents, Commando's, Operatives, and Cipher Agents charged out of Imperial Intelligence Headquarters and over the bridge towards the Sith Sanctum. And they charged out firing at the Sith Warriors guarding the Sanctum.

A dozen Warriors fell in the first few minutes thanks to the attackers having the element of surprise on their side. Soon it turned into a skirmish around the entire platform as Sith Warriors were taking cover against blaster fire, engaging in hand to hand combat with the attackers, or were being cut down. Dracus turned to Caesar.

"My Apprentice, when Thyferus or his Apprentice come do not let them pass. Do everything in your power to stop them from coming into the Sanctum." Dracus told his Apprentice before walking off into the Sith Sanctum. Caesar bowed as he watched his Master walk back inside leaving him to prevent Thyferus or Tiberius from entering.

Caesar took up a position at the door and stood there waiting for the fight to come to him.


	12. Battle for Dromund Kaas Part 3

AdmiralF.: Okay so we are nearing the finale of Thyferus's campaign to take the Empire by storm. Well actually this is the end of his campaign. The rest will be stabilizing the Empire and ensuring order within it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise. Though I wish I did.

SIX HOURS LATER JUST OUTSIDE THE SITH SANCTUM

"You know, your quite foolish to think you can stand against me and my Apprentice and survive." Thyferus said as he and Tiberius stood before Caesar who was blocking their way into the Sith Sanctum. Around them Imperial Intelligence Operatives, Allied Sith Warriors, Allied Imperials, and Death Watch Soldiers fought against the opposing Sith Warriors. And the defenders didn't exactly have the advantage.

Caesar did not falter before the self proclaimed Emperor or his Dark Apprentice who he knew he did not come close to matching for power. However he kept his cool and retorted. "Who is more the fool? The fool or the fool who follows him? If anyone is foolish its you Thyferus for coming here where we have the advantage." Caesar expected some angry comeback but he got laughter instead.

Thyferus laughed like a madman as he spread his arms. "Have you not noticed that your numbers are dwindling greatly and soon Dromund Kaas shall be mine. All that stands in my way is you and your master." Thyferus smirked and it sent chills up Caesar's spine but he did not falter and stood his ground.

Thyferus could sense the boys doubt in himself and that could be the key to ones demise. He could easily and quickly crush the boy but he had more important matters to deal with so he turned to Tiberius. "Tiberius. Kill him." Thyferus walked off into the Sith Sanctum as Tiberius and Caesar began to circle each other preparing to pounce.

(Tiberius POV)

I shrugged off the cloak around my shoulders to make it easier to move around and unhooked my Lightsaber from my belt. I stared Caesar down with no fault. He started to chuckle and I glared.

"You know Tiberius I think I'm going to enjoy gutting you like a fish." Caesar said and I was inclined to laugh at the thought. With the true power of the Dark Side behind me there was no way I would be met with defeat.

I said no words but leapt into the air and activated my Lightsaber while airborne and smirked behind my mask as the double ended blade ignited. Caesar drew his two crimson blades and raised them to block my attack as I crashed down against them. The two ends of my blade each had caught one of his blades.

I quickly spun around and slashed at his chest with the right end of my Lightsaber but he rolled and aimed to stab me from behind. I leaped out of the way and ran forward as I swung my blade in an arc to sever his right hand but he met it with his right blade. I brought my blade back as he swung both his blades forward only to be caught by the left end of my own.

While his blades were caught I used the Force to push him across the entrance way of the Sith Sanctum so hard that when he struck the wall it was dented. While Caesar was still dazed I raced at him ready to deliver the final blow only find that his blades once again caught mine. I grunted as I pushed against his blades and it was now a battle of willpower as well.

(End Tiberius POV)

WITHIN THE SITH SANCTUM'S TOP LEVEL

(Thyferus POV)

'_After today I will be Emperor of the most powerful Empire in the Galaxy. All that stands in my way is one meager pathetic excuse for a Sith Lord._' I thought triumphantly as I slowly walked through the hallowed halls of the silent and empty Sith Sanctum. I had yet to remove the victorious smirk from my masked face as I strode through the corridor.

I had always known I was destined for something great and powerful, ever since I was an infant. In my long gone childhood my only true friend was my own little brother Rosier. Then my snake of a father sent me away to the Korriban Academy the moment he found that I was Force-Sensitive and I was only 11 years old when it happened though I had known I could use the Force long before he found out. Even a yslamari was unable to quell my power when I confronted one in the forest when I was only 6 years old. I realized my true power when I was 13 and I managed to send an entire Overseers office right off a cliff. I had literally torn it from the rest of the Academy and sent it tumbling thousands of feet below. From that point on I knew that I had the power to do whatever I wished.

My first ever Apprentice I chose as a Darth was my own 16 year old brother Rosier whom our father had also sent away. And then the Jedi took him away and I swore revenge on them and my father because he was the one who sent him away in the first place. I killed my father and then chose another Apprentice and none lasted longer than a month up until Tiberius. I had practically frozen my own heart or what was left of it after Rosier died. I no longer felt kindness, love, compassion or anything at all.

It was just before Nyra left me that I first came up with my plan to replace the decaying Empire with my own. It all started with a dream. The dream showed me sitting on a throne and then walking out onto a balcony to see the Imperial Citizens cheering my name. Then I began to design this plan and I began to gather millions of followers within the Empire among the Imperial Military and the Sith Order. I inspired them with thoughts of a new ruler who would better preserve their dying Empire. Nyra never knew of my plan until shortly after I married her again and she was all for it.

And now after nearly fourteen years of planning and sacrificing my master plan was nearing completion. All that stood in my way was an old rival who would be easily crushed and then I would have control of my new Empire. An Empire which I would create and build up to glory which would outshine even the Great Revan. An Empire which would crush the Republic.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I sensed Dracus's familiar presence in the room beyond. I felt triumph and victory flow through me as I prepared to enter the room and slay the only obstacle in my way. In a short while all my hard work would finally pay off. I walked up to the door which opened when I stepped up to it and stepped into the office.

The walls were a light metallic blue like everything else with two banners with the Sith Empire's symbol on them behind the desk and on the left and right walls. Aside from the desk and the banners the office was empty except for Dracus with his back to me. I knew he knew I was here because he spoke soon after the door closed. "So you have come. I am impressed by your assault but you should have surrendered when you had the chance." Dracus turned and glared at me.

I simply glared back at the comment and chuckled. "Come now Dracus you know as well as I that you are no match for me. Your Apprentice is soon to be ended at the hands of my own. And now that you have stood against me you have chosen your fate." I could sense the hatred coming off him in waves but I just used it to give myself even more strength. I could also sense fear coming off him but that just strengthened me as well.

Dracus turned to me and stared me in the eye real hard. He finally spoke to me. "Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking Dromund Kaas?" I simply laughed at the question and then gave him an answer.

"Because the Empire is decaying and dying and someone needs to tear it down and start fresh. And that someone is me." I said defiantly but Dracus looked at me enraged as if I had just killed his sister. He was a well known supporter of the current Empire and I knew that his rage towards me had now tripled.

I waited for him to make the first attack since that would give me the advantage. I didn't have to wait long. Dracus leapt over the desk and activated his single crimson red Lightsaber as he landed softly and then charged me. I smirked as he came over closer and I stood right where I was as he charged me.

"DIE TRAITOR!" Dracus screamed as loud as he could as he prepared to bring his blade down on my head. However it was not to be for I leapt out of the way over to the left wall just as he was swinging his saber. He grunted as I stood up again and resumed my previous position. I just stayed where I was to taunt him and it worked effectively.

Dracus began to charge at me once more, this time aiming to impale me with his Lightsaber. I waited for just the right moment as he was charging me to act. Just as he was about to thrust his blade through me I jumped over to the right wall and then leapt off of it drawing my own Lightsaber as I did and activating it. I raised it high and brought it crashing against Dracus's own Lightsaber and noticed that sparks flew when the two Lightsabers met.

I spun around and struck his Lightsaber again with my own causing sparks to once again fly. He broke the contact and jumped over me, raising his blade high, and brought his Lightsaber down towards my head. I managed to block it by raising blade in a horizontal position and his Lightsaber crashed against mine. I whirled around and slashed at his legs but he dodged and swung at my head but I jumped out of the way.

Dracus growled in frustration at how he had not managed to land one hit on me. "I will kill you! IN THE NAME OF OUR GLORIOUS EMPIRE!" I scoffed at the remark which made him fly into a rage and charge me again. I simply sidestepped and quickly flicked my Lightsaber cutting his ankle. He screamed in pain and I could already see a steady flow of blood coming.

Dracus turned around but I didn't allow him the liberty of even registering what was happening. I used the Force to lift him up and throw him crashing through the door and then hit the wall at the end of the hallway. I raced out of the room and charged down the hallway, Lightsaber ready to come down upon him. I jumped into the air and raised the blade to slice him in two.

Dracus was rubbing his head from the blow and looked up just in time to see me coming down at him. He quickly raised his Lightsaber and our blades met once more and more sparks flew this time. I pushed against his blade thus pushing his own Lightsaber closer to his throat. I smirked again and taunted him. "Give up already you weakling." He responded by kicked me off of him and hurriedly standing up and running out of the hallway into the massive Main Floor connected to the hallway.

I got up and walked slowly after him twirling my blade in my hands because I knew he would try and ambush me now. Just as I got to the doorway I turned and used the Force to literally rip one of the massive support beams from the wall and then sent it crashing towards the Main Floor. I saw Dracus jump off of the middle of it and just barely get out of the way as the Support Beam crashed right through the Main Floor and was suspended by a few strong feet of metal. Without that it would fall to the level below.

I jumped on top of the Support Beam and Dracus did the same and we stared each other down before charging at each other in unison. We not only charged in unison but our Lightsaber's crashed together in unison and so many sparks flew that my cloak began to catch fire. I broke the contact and flung my cloak off and straight at Dracus blinding him. Now I had my armor for protection instead of the cloak.

Dracus pulled the cloak off of his face and sidestepped just in time or my Lightsaber would have gone right through his heart. He turned back and slashed at my chest but I blocked the hit with my Lightsaber and then swung at his head. He dodged and then stabbed at my arm but I blocked his attack again. Dracus then jumped off of the Support Beam and flung his Lightsaber right through it.

The blade sliced through the Support Beam and I quickly jumped off of it as it fell to the level below. I turned to find Dracus coming at me again but this time I blocked his attack and then kicked him in the chest making him stumble. Next I flicked my Lightsaber once more and sliced his right arm causing him to scream in pain again. I was surprised he wasn't dead yet with all the blood he had lost. A trail of it led out of the hallway from his ankle and now more began to come from his arm.

I smirked as I kicked his legs out from under him and then brought my Lightsaber down to stab him from above. Dracus rolled out of the way and I cut through the floor but quickly brought my Lightsaber out and turned to see him getting up. Dracus growled as he got up and stumbled a bit. He still had strength left apparently because he charged right at me again and swung at me but I once again caught his blade with my own.

Dracus must have been losing it from the frustration because he began to wildly attempt multiple hits. He slashed at my legs and I dodged and then struck his blade hard causing him to stumble back but he regained his footing. Dracus then tried to sever my hand but I just caught his blade and then kicked him in the knee causing him to nearly fall. I smirked at all his pathetic attempts for victory and all his pathetic failures.

Dracus attacked me again, this time trying to stab me with his Lightsaber but I had a very effective counter. I grabbed his arm and then severed his hand from his body thus causing him to drop his Lightsaber. Dracus screamed so loud I would be willing to bet that it could be heard outside of the Sith Sanctum. His hand and Lightsaber fell to the floor with a thud and I used the Force to send the over the railing and into the deep abyss far below.

Dracus stood before me weakened, bleeding, severely injured, and close to weeping and he still seemed to have some fight left in him. He used his hand still attached to his body and used the Force to push me across the room. However in his weakened state the most he achieved was pushing me back a dozen or so feet. I began to walk back towards him and he backed up to an area filled with crates and barrels. I smirked as I knew he would most likely throw these things at me.

Dracus used the Force to pick up a large crate and hurled it at me through the air and I continued to slowly and calmly walk towards him. When the crate was close enough I cut right through it with my Lightsaber and was unaffected by the assault. Dracus picked up two crates and sent them at me but again I cut through them like they were paper. He sent three barrels at me but I knew those could probably explode if I used my blade on them so I used the Force to send them over the railing.

When I was finally close enough to Dracus I deactivated my Lightsaber and placed it back at my belt. Dracus had a look on his face that showed he thought I was going to show him mercy. I could laugh as I raised my arm and extended my hand towards him. Seconds later bolts of lightning raced out of my fingertips and engulfed Dracus in crackling blue energy and screams of pain. He cried for mercy but I had none to give.

While continuing to fire bolt after painful bolt of deadly lightning at the wreck of a man, I began to walk closer and closer to Dracus as I engulfed him in more and more lightning. He continued to scream in endless pain. I had no remorse, guilt, pity, mercy, or pardon to give him and was glad for it. Dracus was a thorn in my side since the Academy. I say was because soon he will no longer be among the living.

Finally I stopped the painful lightning for now I stood right in front of him and was looking down at his weeping form. He was on all fours as he wept in pain and agony. Blood continued to flow from his wounds in his arm and ankle and it poured from the stub that used to be his hand. I kicked him over and scoffed at him. "So this is the Great Darth Dracus the Invincible? A weeping, injured, dying wretch? Pathetic." I kicked him again and he rolled a good few feet.

Dracus looked up at me with tear filled eyes and spoke in a raspy voice. "W-W-Why have you d-d-done all this? Why have you betrayed your own kind?" I became angered at that remark and fired a few more bolts of lightning at him and listened to his screams of pain. I then leaned down and spoke to the dying man.

"You are not my own kind. You and your pupils are a disgrace to the Sith and do not deserve to be called such. I am a visionary. I will bring the Sith to greater glory than our Order has ever known. A shame you won't be around to see it." I pulled my Lightsaber off my belt and ignited it once more and he tried to crawl away. His back hit a crate and he began to beg and plead for mercy even more as he held his hand up to defend himself.

I ignored his pleas as I came closer and closer to him and then raised my Lightsaber for the fatal blow. I felt no guilt or remorse or regret for what I was about to do. Only pride, power, and victory. I plunged my blade deep through him piercing his heart. He gave one final cry and his body jerked like a bolt of electricity had hit him and then he fell silent and immobile.

'So that ends the reign of the old Sith Empire. And the reign of the New Sith Empire begins.' I thought as I lifted Dracus's body up with the Force and threw him down the nearby shaft which ran straight through the Sith Sanctum. I smirked as my old rival disappeared down the long dark tunnel. I stood there thinking for a few minutes more before walking away towards the balcony overlooking Kaas City.

Upon reaching the balcony I looked out to see the once imposing Kaas City, burning and crumbling. Buildings toppled over or crumbled to pieces before my eyes. Civilians who had refused to join me were consumed in the fires. The Spires of Victory had been brought crashing down and were stuck in the streets. The Monument of Lord Aergahst had been brought crashing to the ground.

In the streets squadrons of my Imperial and Death Watch Soldiers and Sith Warriors marched through the streets. Various groups escorting prisoners marched through the streets while my supporters cheered and burned former banners. Starfighters and Gunships flew around in the sky's formerly filled with Speeders. Death Watch Soldiers used their jetpacks to soar around everywhere and kill any of the defenders who were escaping.

I looked below me to see a mass of cheering Sith, Imperials, Intelligence Soldiers, and Death Watch Soldiers as they chanted my name and I smirked. Tiberius was at the head of the cheering and chanting. I held up a hand for silence to make a speech. I cleared my throat as the cheering and chanting was silenced.

"My fellow Sith, Imperials, and Death Watch, today is a new day. The dawn of a new era in the history of our galaxy. Long have we known that the old Empire was decaying and dying and that it must be replaced. Yet no one did because the time was never right. Until now. On this day we have fought and sacrificed to bring about a new era of glory and power. On this day we have besieged the impenetrable and invincible Dromund Kaas. On this day we have emerged victorious over our enemies. On this day we have brought about the destruction of the old Empire." I cleared my throat again as I saw a massive bonfire of former Imperial Banners mixed with equipment and bodies of the opposing Sith and Imperials. The flames rose high into the sky as cheers sounded in the air. I continued my speech.

"Long have we suffered under the tyrannical rule of the old Empire. An old Empire which tried to trick us into believing an Emperor who has been long dead still ruled it! An old Empire which tried to make peace with the Republic instead of crushing them! An old Empire which is no more! My friends, on this day we have brought about the end of the old and the beginning of the new. On this day we have brought forth the New Sith Empire! Which will last for all ETERNITY!" The cheers and chants rose to new levels of volume as the only sound that could be heard were such. I smirked as I watched the applause which sounded the end of the Old Sith Empire. And the cheers and chants which sounded the beginning of the New Sith Empire.

(End Thyferus POV)

INSIDE OF DARTH THYFERUS'S NABOO ESTATE

Nyra was just putting Rosier down for a nap when her Holocommunicator beeped and she activated it. A hologram of Agrigus popped up and he was grinning like a ninny. Nyra guessed that either meant his mission was successful, Thyferus's attack had succeeded, or both.

She stepped outside of Rosier's room so she wouldn't wake him up. Once outside she turned back to her communicator. "What is it Agrigus?" She asked in a very curious tone which one could clearly tell she was curious from.

Agrigus continued to grin as he gave her an answer. "Two things. First my mission was a success. And second the attack succeeded. The great and powerful Darth Thyferus is now the New Emperor of the newly instated New Sith Empire." Nyra congratulated him and then shut down the communicator and smiled so wide it was a surprise her face didn't split in two. She opened the door to Rosier's room and entered, knowing her son was still awake.

Nyra walked over to his crib and looked down at him with a smile which made him smile. She picked him up and held him in her arms. "Sweety you know that big mission Papa went away on? The very special one?" Rosier nodded and she smiled more. "Well Papa did it and he did it right. And now he is in charge of the Empire. That means that you're a Prince now and one day you'll be in charge." Rosier began to giggle and laugh and Nyra joined him. They stayed there laughing for who knows how long before Rosier eventually fell asleep and Nyra walked out to have the Shuttle readied for the journey to Dromund Kaas.

AdmiralF.: So how was it? Did I drag the Lightsaber battle out too long? Anyway since the rest will be how Thyferus gets his Empire up on its feet and stuff I would like to know in your reviews if you would like to see any specific events happen in the time of his reign. Things like uprisings, Death Watch centered events, Republic centered events, anything like those but it can be little too. I like to get feedback.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. End of an Era, Start of the new

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise. Sadly.

ON CORUSCANT WITHIN THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE

It had been hours since the call and yet the Dark Council members were still trying to contemplate things. Quite a few of the Republic Delegates also were attempting to contemplate things. The Jedi were contemplating how Thyferus could be defeated now. With all his new power and authority he would be near impossible to get at. Only one person was contemplating something off subject of every one else. Darrius.

Darrius knew that if the Empire fell then the Dark Council members before them would have no reason to keep secrets. They would most likely expose every single Sith or Imperial Spy in the Republic including Darrius. Several of the Imperial High Command members knew Darrius was a spy within the Republic. Therefore when the call came through whether or not Thyferus claimed victory or defeat Darrius would have to act for his own survival. Hence why he had poison placed in the drinks of the several Imperial High Command Officers who knew his identity.

Simply distracting the Republic while Thyferus took the Empire by storm was not Darrius's only mission. No it was to manipulate the Republic to the Empire's needs. And to slowly kill it from the inside. However Darrius didn't even know his masters full plan. No the only person who knew that was Darth Thyferus himself. Anyone involved in his plans and plots only knows pieces and parts not the whole thing.

Darrius and the rest of them waited for the call to come to say if Thyferus won or lost. They didn't have to wait long. Several minutes later the Holotable activated and a transmission came through. The person in the Hologram was none other than Darth Thyferus himself. He looked around at the delegates.

"Greetings pathetic weaklings and fools. I know who you are and I am positive that you know who I am. The great and powerful Darth Thyferus, Dark Lord of the Sith. Yes I have gained victory over the old Sith Empire and now comes the New Sith Empire. The delegates sent to negotiate the 'Peace Treaty' with you are now stripped of their authority and ranking within the Empire. I bid you farewell." The Hologram shut down and the Imperial and Sith Delegates began to panic as they realized that they were powerless now.

Seeing them panicked, Darrius realized now was the perfect time to kill them. Darrius stood up. "Well since this seems to have shaken us all up why don't we all take a nice long drink to calm our nerves." Everyone nodded and Darrius picked up his glass and so did everyone else. They all skipped the toast because there was nothing happy to celebrate. Everyone just downed the drinks in a flash.

The poison in the five Imperial High Command Officers drinks took effect immediately. All five paled and then began to cough as if choking. They then began to clutch their throat as they couldn't breathe. The five Officers did this all in a period of only twenty-three seconds exactly before collapsing to the floor dead as a doornail. Darrius acted shocked so no one would suspect him and several of the Imperial Delegates leaned down to check their pulse.

Darrius knew this was a bold move but he had to keep his cover. Of course he also knew that he and Moss were supposed to meet up at the Landing Platform once Darth Thyferus claimed victory. That meeting was in five minutes. He excused himself and said that he recalled a meeting he had to attend with a group of Senator's.

'The old fools don't suspect me one bit. And now no one can squeal.' Darrius thought as he walked quietly down the hallway towards his meeting with Moss. Darrius deeply wondered what orders Darth Thyferus had for the two of them. His master had already taken the Empire so what could he be planning now.

Darrius continued to think about this as he rode the elevator down to the Landing Platform. He was taken out of his thoughts when the elevator doors opened and Darrius walked out and looked around for Moss. He eventually spotted him in a dark area since they would be contacting Darth Thyferus in an open area.

Darrius strode over to Moss and nodded at him. "Moss." The other man nodded at him and pulled out a Holocommunicator. He keyed in a frequency and a hologram of Darth Thyferus sprang up seconds later. Darrius bowed slightly. "Your Excellency." Moss did the same.

Darth Thyferus got right to the point. "Agents Moss and Voltar. Your previous orders are no longer in application. Your new orders are as follows. You are to slowly taint the name of the Jedi in the eyes of the Republic. Commit acts of terrorism on Coruscant in such abundance that the Republic believes the Jedi no longer can protect them. Use your influence in the Senate to discredit them. Is that understood?" The two Imperial Agents nodded and saluted. Thyferus nodded and turned to Darrius. "Agent Voltar, I wish to speak with you privately. Key the frequency into your personal communicator." Moss turned the device off as Darrius ushered him away and keyed in the frequency.

Once the hologram of Darth Thyferus reappeared the New Emperor crossed his arms and stared at Darrius. "Agent Voltar, I have special orders for you that will not be fulfilled for many years. My son will one day pay you a visit and it will be the time for your orders to be fulfilled." Darrius was a bit puzzled. Why would the Prince be sent his way?

Darrius cleared his throat before speaking. "Your Excellency, what are my orders exactly?" Darrius hoped he didn't anger Thyferus by interrupting before he could speak. However Thyferus seemed to not be holding back anger but embarrassment.

"You see one day, when my son comes to pay you a visit. I wish for you to arrange for him to peacefully meet his uncle. Jedi Master Huzan Lartus." Darrius realized why his master was apparently embarrassed. The Dark Lord of the Sith and New Emperor of the New Sith Empire asking for his own son, the High Prince of the New Sith Empire, to meet his Jedi uncle. Then again Darrius recalled that Empress Nyra was once a Jedi and her brother was and stayed one.

Darrius nodded to show he understood. "Yes Your Excellency. I understand and I will see to it when the time comes. Is there anything else?" Before Thyferus could respond an object slammed into the communicator and impaled itself in the wall with the communicator attached. Darrius spun around to see three Jedi along with a dozen Senate Guards.

The lead Jedi stepped forward and drew his Lightsaber out of the folds of his cloak. The man pressed the activator and it lit up in a long green blade. "Senator Voltar, as a Representative of the Jedi Order I hereby place you under arrest. Come along quietly now. We know you were meeting another Imperial Spy here. Who was it?" Darrius smirked as he acted like he was observing his surroundings when he really was searching for Moss. Darrius knew that these Jedi and Senate Guards most likely overheard him talking to Thyferus and he knew he had to get rid of them.

Darrius finally spotted Moss in the rafters waiting to pounce. He then turned back to the Jedi. "I don't know what your talking about. But I do know that I can't let you leave this place alive." With that Darrius grabbed the hem of his robes and tore them off to reveal the Battle Armor beneath. Darrius wore sleek and agile black Battle Armor with various accessories.

On his wrists were two energy emitters each, on top of his hands were grappling hooks, on his shoulders were dart launchers. A black mask slid over his face so the Security Camera's wouldn't catch him. Darrius then spoke to the Jedi. "We aren't just Spy's. We're also Assassins!" With that Darrius sprang forward as the emitters each activated emitting a shorter version of a Lightsaber only black.

The three Jedi quickly activated their Lightsabers to fight him as he was on them. They began to battle as the Senate Guards prepared to fire when Moss dropped down onto them and commenced his attack.

Darrius crossed his arms as the Lightsabers of the three Jedi crashed against his own. As they pushed against his blades the Dart Launchers activated and two darts were fired. The Darts struck two of the Jedi killing them instantly. Darrius kicked the third in the stomach. "Your friends are no more." Darrius then twisted the mans arm and shoved his right blades into him. He then spun around pulling the blades out as the Jedi fell to the ground dead.

Darrius looked over to see Moss standing over a pile of Senate Guards. They both took off the masks. Darrius smirked. "They didn't know what hit them. Hardly even had a chance." Then Darrius fell grim. "If they found out then others could as well. We must hunt down and eliminate all those capable of discovering us." Moss nodded and they quickly put their robes back on and dragged the bodies away.

Once that was done Moss turned to Darrius with a serious look. "The Imperial Intelligence Outpost here has a fair amount of Assassin's and Assassin Droids in stock. They could be useful in hunting down those individuals." Darrius nodded and they both put their robes back on to cover their armor and left the scene.

Soon the two of them were headed for a Speeder to the Imperial Intelligence Outpost on Coruscant. Moss turned to Darrius as they got in a Speeder. "What did Darth Thyferus speak to you about?" Darrius activated the Engine and began to pilot the Speeder away from the Senate Tower.

Darrius just shrugged. "Just some special conditions." With that they headed off to the Outpost on the west end of the city.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE SENATE TOWER

Darth Baras was lost. That was all. Not only that but he had lost. For now it was himself, three Sith Lords, and four Imperial Officers against the entire Jedi High Council. And now they couldn't threaten war if the Jedi attacked them. Thyferus had seen to that.

All that the former leaders of the Empire could do was drop their weapons and give up. The Jedi put them in Electro Cuffs and then the Senate Guards arrived to take them away. Darth Marr tried to resist and killed two Senate Guards before he was killed by one of the Jedi.

As they were escorted through the Senate Tower to a Prison there was one thing on Baras's mind. Revenge. Revenge on Darth Thyferus. Revenge on all those traitors who had joined him in his plot. And he would get it.

Someday the merciless Darth Baras would have his revenge.

TWO WEEKS LATER ON DROMUND KAAS IN THE IMPERIAL PALACE WAR ROOM

The many five dozen Imperial Generals, Sith Lords, Darth's, Imperial Admiral's, and Death Watch Leaders assembled around the massive Holotable watched as the Emperor paced in front of them. On the Holotable was a map of the galaxy which the group was observing. Darth Thyferus had been pacing and telling them various plans and plots. These were plans and plots of expansion.

On the map various blue lines connected various planets showing plans for expansion campaigns. Yellow lines signaled Trade Routes while Yellow Dotted Lines showed possible trade routes. Blue X's showed planets that were under Imperial influence. All Imperial controlled planets had the Imperial emblem over them. Miniature blue ships showed where Imperial Fleets were located.

As to any non-Imperial activity. Thanks to the two Agents planted in the Senate, every bit of data that Imperial Intelligence had on Republic activity was 98.728% accurate. The data for Republic Campaigns were represented by red lines while red X's showed planets under Republic influence and Republic Emblems represented Republic planets. The Republic fleets were also represented by miniature ships only red. With all this close to completely accurate data on his enemy the Emperor could easily cripple the Republic.

Yet, Darth Thyferus's target was not the Republic but another. That target was the peacekeeper planet of Mandalore. He intended to make good on his agreement to the Death Watch. Aside from that the current rulers of Mandalore intended to keep peace and stop any Imperial influence that was spreading. This the new Emperor could not allow. So he intended to make good on the agreement rather soon.

Thyferus stopped pacing and turned to the assembled group. He spread his arms. "Ladies and Gentlemen. As you all know, we received a large amount of aid in our invasion of Dromund Kaas. That aid came from the Death Watch." The Imperials and Sith clapped and applauded as the Death Watch leaders stood up and took a bow before sitting down again. Thyferus then spoke again. "Elite and honorable Warriors to the last breath. And now that they have done us a great service it is our turn to thank them." Thyferus pressed a few buttons on the table and the planet Mandalore was enlarged and he continued speaking. "You see the Death Watch ask that we aid them in taking Mandalore. Here is one of their Clan Leaders to tell you the full story." The assembled group clapped and applauded as Ducio stepped in front of the table and took off his helmet.

Ducio held up his hand for silence as he began his story. "Over two hundred years ago, Death Watch left Mandalore and our various Clans took residence across the galaxy. Our reason for leaving is that we were everything that Mandalore no longer was. A group of skilled and honorable Warriors like the Mandalorian's of old." Ducio took a pause and breathed deeply before continuing. "Our people are considered outcasts and criminals by Mandalore. They do not know honor and have tarnished the formerly great honor of our home. We want our home back! We will restore honor to Mandalore! Those fools call for peace but we call for honor!" Applause sounded throughout the room as Darth Thyferus once again took the stand and Ducio took his seat.

The Emperor began to speak again. "And the Empire will aid you in restoring your honor. The Empire hereby pledges its support to the Death Watch in their efforts to take back Mandalore! For Victory!" Thyferus listened to the thunderous applause as now the planning for the attack could begin.

Soon the Invasion of Mandalore would begin. And the current rulers of Mandalore would meet the same fate as the late leaders of the old Empire.

**AN: Please Review! **

**Also get's what's coming up soon! The Battle of Mandalore! Then a few more surprises.**


	14. Preparing for the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise.

IN THE IMPERIAL PALACE TRAINING ROOM TWO DAYS LATER

"Agrigus. Clean up that footwork." Darth Thyferus said as he watched his Apprentice's train for the upcoming invasion of Mandalore. The Training Droids had been programmed with Mandalorian Fighting Styles and Darth Thyferus did not set them for a low level but immediately to the highest level. The enemy would not take it easy on them and neither would the Training Droids.

Agrigus did as his Master ordered and made sure that he was using correct footwork in fighting the Training Droid's. They were training without Lightsabers so Agrigus and Matrius were struggling but Tiberius was doing fine. Since Tiberius had done this kid of fighting before he had no trouble with it.

The Training Droid aimed a Spinning Back Kick at Agrigus's head which he ducked and returned with a kick to the Droid's torso. The Training Droid stumbled and Agrigus used this opportunity to jump in the air and kick off the droids head as he came over it. The Droid groaned and sparked and then fell to the ground.

Matrius was not bothering with technique and just ran straight at the Training Droids and started tearing them apart with his bare hands. He ripped off the arm of one and used it to whack off the head of another. Then he kicked right through the leg of another and ripped off its head.

Tiberius was basically the only one using correct form and technique. He held his hands in front of him as he slowly circled the Training Droid and mirrored its movements. For several silent seconds it remained like this until the Droid sprang at him. Tiberius jumped in the air and kicked the Droid in the chest using the momentum to kick off and do an airborne back flip and land on his feet.

While the droid recovered Tiberius returned to his former position. The Droid lunged at him again and Tiberius grabbed its arm and snapped it off at the elbow before kicking it in the back of its right leg. Next Tiberius kicked the Droid in the small of the back and it shut down.

Thyferus watched the three in their separate fights and judged them. Tiberius easily was the most skilled and prepared with Agrigus right behind. But Matrius was far from ready and skilled. He used savage ferocity to achieve victory. Agrigus used trickery on his opponents. Tiberius understood how to use his opponents strength against them.

"Well done my Apprentices. Tiberius I expected you to get through this Training Session perfectly since you have Trained in hand to hand combat before. Agrigus you did better than expected. Matrius you ignored technique and form and used savage ferocity. I think to teach you the importance of form and technique you should fight a living opponent. Like Tiberius." Tiberius smirked as he had been waiting for the chance to teach Matrius a lesson. Matrius smirked because he assumed he would win quickly and easily.

The two brothers stepped into the ring and bowed to each other. Tiberius got into an offensive/defensive stance but Matrius stood normally but had a feel like a predator about to pounce. When the bell rang Matrius ran forward trying to charge Tiberius but Tiberius side-stepped and grabbed Matrius's arm. He swung him around and Matrius ran into the wall of the ring. Matrius rubbed his head and tried once more to charge Tiberius but this time Tiberius spun around until he was behind Matrius and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground.

Matrius didn't give up and tried to kick Tiberius's legs out from under him but this failed when Tiberius grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall. Matrius groaned as he charged again but this time Tiberius grabbed his arm and flipped him. He placed his shoe at Matrius's throat.

Darth Thyferus clapped as he walked out onto the ring and approached the two. Tiberius stepped away from Matrius and kneeled at Darth Thyferus's feet and Matrius scrambled up and kneeled as well. Thyferus smirked. "Tiberius is clearly the winner and Matrius. I hope you have realized the importance of technique." Matrius muttered something inaudible but Thyferus ignored it and turned to walk back to the Control Room.

As the Emperor walked away he sent some words back to the three. "You all must be in top fighting condition for the invasion of Mandalore. If you are off by even a centimeter it may be the death of you. The Mandalorian's may be a peaceful people but they are skilled fighters when it comes to defending their home. Heed these words." Thyferus let that sink in and they all returned to training. Thyferus returned to the Control Room to oversee it once again.

He began to think of some of the changes in the Empire he had enacted. In order to ease the public opinion about Grathan's Experiments, Thyferus had restricted him to only doing experiments for the Imperial Military. Aside from that Grathan submitted to having these experiments watched over by an official. Next Malgus seemed a bit angered by the human superiority feeling in the Empire. So Thyferus decided to allow equal rights of both humans and aliens in the Empire thus appeasing Malgus.

Another change was brought about by the complaints about Sith superiority to Imperials. So Thyferus changed the government a bit. Now the Dark Council was just the Council of the Empire and consisted of twelve Sith Lords and twelve Imperial Officers. The Empire was now run half by Sith and half by Imperials.

These changes equalized the feelings of the public and instilled order throughout the Empire. No more division or separation, no more accusations or debates, no more chaos. Only order. Something that the Old Empire was greatly lacking in.

The public also seemed to like how their New Emperor actually appeared to them and wasn't hidden away. Thyferus knew that the way to make his Empire successful was through creating stability and order within the Public. That was one of the most corrupt things about the Old Empire and Thyferus intended to purify it.

Oddly enough, the Death Watch were welcomed with open arms into the New Empire. Somehow the Death Watch made the Imperial Public feel more secure. Though it might be because they aided Thyferus in creating this New Empire.

On the topic of Resistance, Thyferus had routed out a Splinter Cell in the Imperial Military and tried them all with a Jury present. They were charged with High Treason and sentenced with life imprisonment. Aside from them no other forms of Resistance were active in the Empire that Thyferus knew of.

Thyferus was very proud of the Empire he had created, almost as proud of it as he was proud of his own son. A son who would one day rule the Empire he created.

MEANWHILE IN THE JEDI HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER

"With Darth Thyferus as the Emperor of this New Empire who knows what it is capable of?" Grand Master Shan expressed to the rest of the Council. They all nodded as the group digested the information. The whole of Coruscant now was abuzz with the information. Fear was in the air. And this was causing chaos as well.

The Senate was in disarray at this news because they now knew nothing of the diplomatic status of the Republic and the New Sith Empire. Aside from that the Senators were still at each other's throats over the murders of multiple Senators. Supposedly these were done by the SIS but the debate was still going on. The Chancellor called it madness to even consider the possibility.

Now the Chancellor had charged the Jedi with trying to figure out what to do about this New Emperor. Many suggestions were offered but a fair share of holes was poked in them with logic and reason. No solution seemed to work. Assassin's would be brushed aside by Thyferus like dust. And the Republic didn't have the troops for an all out attack. Spy's had already been sent in and not returned or reported in. So now they sat once more in deliberation of the topic.

Master Nomen Karr cleared his throat and leaned forward. "We must act before they do. We must do something." Master Zez-Bak countered as his hologram flickered and waved. He was negotiating a trade agreement on Balmorra.

"What exactly do you propose we do Master Karr?" Nomen Karr stood up and spread his arms as the hologram of the galaxy appeared. Planets began to select and deselect as the computer searched for a likely Imperial Target.

"My friends we must find the most likely Imperial Target and get there first to defend it. This way we can counter them and possibly capture this New Emperor." The rest of the Council agreed with him as they all began to ponder what planet would be the most likely Imperial Target. There were many, many options to choose from and anyone of them could be the location of the first Imperial Attack.

Master Muvar decided to pose a point. "What of these supposed Warriors who are allied with Darth Thyferus. The Death Watch. They must have wanted something in return for aiding Thyferus in taking Dromund Kaas. But what?" Satele pressed a few buttons and the Map zoomed in on Mandalore.

"From what we have found out these Death Watch are a clan of Warriors exiled from the planet Mandalore sometime after the death of Darth Revan. They were exiled for following the ways of Mandalore's Warrior Past. If logic is on our side then that is the first target." The entire Council nodded in agreement as Satele got rid of the rest of the map and focused only on Mandalore.

Nomen Karr pointed to the north-eastern hemisphere of Mandalore. Or more specifically to a massive Dome which was visible even from space. "Here is the Capital which is called Samiel. It is by far the largest city on Mandalore. There are others but around 45% of Mandalore's population is located here. If reason is also on our side then Samiel will be their primary attack point." They all agreed on that point as well and now knew the target planet and the primary attack point.

Master Muvar pointed to a capital building in Samiel. "The Capital Building is most likely their objective to taking Mandalore. The Duchess and the rest of the government is housed there. So if that falls then so does Mandalore." Now they had three things spot on. Target Planet, Primary Attack Point, and Primary Objective.

Satele outlined the outside of Mandalore. A red shield and a ring of Satellite's appeared. "Mandalore is protected by a powerful Energy Shield which when turned on will blast apart anything which comes in contact with it. The Generator is located in Samiel so if Thyferus intends to take it down he'll have to have a man on the inside. The Satellites are Fighter Platforms. Yet none of this will matter if Thyferus can penetrate the defenses." That was a grim realization that if Thyferus conquered these few defenses he would have a clear path to taking Mandalore.

Satele continued after several minutes of silence. "Contact Admiral Quinton and get the Seventh Fleet to Mandalore on the double. Get General Crickton and get the Wolf Division to Mandalore stat! We must inform them of the coming attack. Get the Duchess on the line immediately." They all nodded and began patching through a connection to the Mandalorian Leader.

It took several minutes before the connection came in and the Council was met by the view of the Duchess Elaina of Mandalore, the Prime Minister, Governor, Deputy Prime Minister, and Security Minister. The Duchess smiled at Satele who was a good friend of hers. "Satele. To what do we owe the pleasure of this call?" Satele did not smile back as there was nothing to smile about.

Satele cleared her throat before speaking to Elaina. "Elaina I have not called for a friendly chat. We have grave information. We believe that on an agreement with the Death Watch, Darth Thyferus plans to invade Mandalore." The Duchess also fell grim at this news. All of those with her did as well. Though the Governor seemed grim but slightly less grim than the others.

The Duchess was silent for several moments before speaking to Satele. "We do not have the forces to repel an attack of that magnitude but we hope the Energy Shield will keep them out. If not can we count on Republic assistance in defending our planet?" Satele nodded as she turned to the rest of the Council also speaking with the Duchess.

Nomen Karr leaned forward. "Duchess. The Republic Seventh Fleet is being prepared to leave for Mandalore as we speak. It will assist your troops in the defense of the space above Mandalore. They should be there within three days at the most." The Duchess nodded and some of her dread vanished. More vanished as Master Muvar leaned forward to deliver the next news.

"Just as well the Republic Wolf Division is en route to Mandalore as well. They will aid in defending Samiel from the invaders." This further vanquished the Duchess's dread about the attack. Knowing the Republic was sending aid helped her to relax.

MANDALORE HALF AN HOUR LATER

"...Well thank you for your help Satele. You have always been a loyal friend and ally to us." The Duchess said as the connection was cut and the meeting adjourned. The Duchess and the others all began to discuss this attack while the Governor slinked away.

The Governor crept inside the Communications Center which was empty at this hour. He keyed in the correct frequency and made sure the conversation wouldn't be traced or recorded. Soon after several minutes the connection came in and the Governor was met with a view of Darth Thyferus and the Death Watch Leader.

Darth Thyferus spoke first and he sounded impatient. "Well Governor Rascal out with it. What are they planning? Do they know about our attack?" Rascal transmitted the data about the defenses to them over the transmission and left out no details. Everything on Mandalore's defenses was on the data he sent them.

"The Republic has figured out your imminent attack using logic to find a connection between you and the Death Watch. Therefore they are sending aid to Mandalore. This aid is coming in the form of the Republic Seventh Fleet and Wolf Division." Darth Thyferus cursed as this information changed things a bit. He had been planning a stealth attack but now with the Republic involved he would need a full scale invasion.

The Death Watch Leader spoke now. "The Republic involvement complicates matters somewhat. But the attack will still go through." Rascal nodded and knew that the two would tell him the new plan. With the old plan ruined by the news of Republic involvement a new plot was required for the idea of an invasion to be carried out.

And so Darth Thyferus did. "Instead of a small Stealth Attack we will be conducting a large full-scale invasion. We will still require you to deactivate the Energy Shield. With it operational our Invasion Force will be quickly neutralized." Rascal nodded again remembering the deal he made with Darth Thyferus. He shuts down the shield and allows them through and in return the Death Watch will recognize him as ruler of Mandalore. He was tired of taking orders and longed to be the one giving them instead of taking them.

"Of course. Provided I know you will hold up your end of the agreement. I allow your invasion force through the defenses and to the Capital. And in exchange I will be recognized as the ruler of Mandalore. Is our deal still valid?" Darth Thyferus nodded this time but in reality he intended to do no such thing. As soon as the invasion was complete Rascal would be turned over to the Death Watch. After that his fate was in their hands and it was their decision whether he lived or not.

The Governor smirked as he thought of his non-existent future as ruler of Mandalore. "Gentlemen I have a feeling that this will be a very successful operation." The Emperor and Death Watch leader both nodded as they cut the connection to prepare for the attack. Darth Thyferus had promised the Death Watch Mandalore and he wasn't going to betray them in favor of Rascal. The Death Watch were far more valuable allies to have.

Governor Rascal was then left to prepare to do his part of the bargain. So in secret he snuck off to the Energy Shield Generator and planted a device on it. This device would allow him to deactivate or activate the Shield at the push of a button.


	15. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise which is being butchered by Disney.

AdmiralF.: Sorry its a short chapter but I'm building up suspense to the final battle. The Battle of Mandalore should take up at least 4 Chapters of action and thrill.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER IN THE MANDALORIAN CAPITAL OF SAMIEL

"Move it! Move it!" Shouted First Lieutenant Broxton of the Galactic Republic Armed Forces Wolf Division as he waved his hands towards the outer walls of the city. Republic Soldiers and Mandalorian Security Forces ran quickly down the cleared out streets of the Mandalorian Capital in a hurried manner. In the Tramways above them, the Tram's had been commandeered as moving gun platforms and outfitted with Repeating Blaster Rifles at every sixth window. These modified gun platforms moved around the Tramways ready for battle. Public Landing Platforms had been commandeered by the Republic Troops for use by their Fighter Craft. The major pathways to the Capital Building had been mined and barricades were set up around the Central Plaza and other Plaza's. The once peaceful and serene Mandalorian Capital had been turned into a fortress.

The Civilians ran from the streets and everywhere else to the safety of their homes. Mothers rushed their children from school and into their cellar. Husbands hurried their wives to safety. Civilians got their elderly relatives to their homes with them. Fear was in the air. After all it fits the situation. A cold blooded conqueror was on his way to Mandalore to invade it and it makes sense that fear is in the air.

The Outer Walls of the city were fortified heavily to prevent the Imperial Forces from even entering the city. Proton Cannons lined the wall which surrounded the city and at equally spaced positions on the wall were bunkers which had Repeating Blaster Rifles set up in them. The defenders used the naturally snow covered terrain to their advantage and carved out some of the ice formation into makeshift bunkers for gun crews. Trenches were dug with haste as Republic Snow Soldiers and Mandalorian Security Forces rushed out of the dome and to their positions. Mines surrounded the dome and Outer Walls.

Inside the Outer Wall Central Command Bunker was the group in charge of commanding the defense of Samiel. The group was made up of Mandalorian Security Chief Axle Polarus, his three best Security Captains, Wolf Division Commander Hart Draus, and Jedi Master Nul Tam. The group overlooked a Holomap of the area as they watched the defenses being set up. Around them Operators monitored the Communications channels and directed the orders through the ranks.

Security Chief Polarus pointed to a position some twelve miles from the Capital in a area of cliffs and passes. He zoomed in on it with the pressing of a few keys. "Here is where the Imperial's and Death Watch are most likely to land. Its out of range of our Proton Cannons and an easy congregation point." However Commander Draus had another opinion as he shook his head.

"Negative. In an area where heavy troops and vehicles will be required the Imperial's would not choose a location where it would be difficult to move their troops from that position." Draus pressed a few buttons and the map zoomed out and then zoomed in on another area some ten miles away from the city on a flat plain. "At this location they would have a perfect point from which to move towards the Capital." On that point they could all agree.

Master Tam stepped forward and decided to share his knowledge of the situation. Nul Tam was a human male with long curly brown hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a tall figure. He pressed a few keys and a new view appeared. This time of an new Imperial Weapon that Republic Intelligence had only just found out about. "Gentlemen they could land at neither of those two points due to the Empire's new weapon. The H.A.T.A.V. or the Heavy All Terrain Assault Vehicle." The image rotated allowing them to view the entire thing.

The Heavy All Terrain Assault Vehicle was a large six legged walker with a bulky center and a command center attached to it. The command center was designed like a head almost and attached to its underside were two large Laser Cannons. On either side of the Center Hull was two rotating automatic Laser Cannons on each side. A demonstration showed the underside of the Center opening up and three large armored transports being lowered down. The transports opened up and Imperial Troops charged out. Next a new demonstration showed the vehicle lowering down until it was close to sitting as it was level with the knee's of its legs. The underside dropped down as a ramp and Imperial Assault Droids marched out. Then it returned to the regular image.

The group had gone silent watching the demonstration of the vehicle and Master Nul Tam was the one to break the silence. He returned the image to that of the map. "Intelligence believes that if the Empire does land then this will be their main weapon during the invasion. This weapon is extremely well armored and as such will be difficult to destroy." This was very grim news indeed. That new vehicle could very easily take out their defenses while deploying Imperial Forces at the same time. And Intelligence on Ryloth reported the Imperial Invasion Force had already stopped there to refuel and they knew it was headed to Mandalore because one of the Younger Officers had a bit too much drink and spilled the news to an Intelligence Operative.

Draus stepped forward and pressed some buttons opening a map of the galaxy with a highlighted Mandalore and highlighted Imperial Invasion Force. "Intelligence predicts that the Imperial/Death Watch Invasion Force will arrive within one hundred and twenty standard hours. We must have our forces ready within that time and the shield must be up at Maximum Power or they will catch us completely off guard. Republic Warships alongside your own Mandalorian Security Warships are already in position in orbit. Down here we still have a lot of work to do." They all nodded at his statement. True the orbital defenses may be safe but a ground assault was not ready to be repelled. Turrets still needed to be constructed, Shields still needed to come online, Bunkers still needed to be built, Paths for the makeshift Mobile Gun Platforms needed to be made, Mines needed to be laid. They had a lot of work to do.

A new plan was formulated in order to repel the most likely massive invasion force. A three part Defense Line was to be constructed around Samiel. The first line which would be the farthest out from the city, would consist of small Bunkers for Rapid Fire Blasters to be placed, Light Artillery, Dozens of trenches for infantry, Mines, and Light Anti-Air Artillery. The second line would consist of Larger Bunkers, Heavier Artillery, More Trenches, More Mines, and Heavier Anti-Air Artillery. The third line would be not that far away from the Outer Wall and would consist mostly of Anti-Air Artillery and Long Range Artillery alongside Anti-Infantry Artillery. The Enemy would crash against the first line and exhaust some of their men on overcoming it, then proceed to assault the second line and have depleted their ranks ever further. And by the time they reach the third line they will be greatly smaller in numbers and if they overcame the third line they would be so exhausted that the assault could not continue.

After the possible fall of the three Defense Lines, with the enemy so weakened a counter-attack would be launched. The Republic Arctic Troopers would be ready on a fleet of dozens of Speeders to charge through the remaining enemy and crush them. After which the Imperial Fleet would be forced to pull back and the Republic could declare its first victory in this war. The Commanders hoped it would work. Well not hoped, **needed** it to work. If this plan failed then they might as well consider the city taken. Of course a piece of information which would come in mere seconds would put quite the monkey wrench in their plan. And it happened mere moments after they gave out the details of the Defense Plan.

The Command Bunker door slid open with a metallic hiss as a Republic Arctic Trooper rushed inside and saluted them all. A Republic Arctic Trooper's Uniform was quite similar to the regular Soldiers uniform except it was white with patches of Arctic blue here and there. They also differed by the Snowpacks they had on their backs. Other than that the two were relatively similar.

Master Tam approached the Arctic Trooper and motioned for him to cease saluting. "What is it Soldier?" Tam could already sense unfortunate news headed their way. Whatever this man had to tell them it wasn't entirely good.

The Soldier cleared his throat before speaking to them. "General Tam Sir! Our Engineers report that we're too low on supplies to construct this Defense Line Sir! They say that we're too low on Mines, Artillery, Ammunition, Weapons, and Tools Sir!" The Soldier then fell silent as he stood with his hands folded behind his back awaiting a response.

Commander Draus began going through the list of remaining supplies and was unfortunately confirmed on the Soldiers information. Security Chief Polarus cursed this news about a hundred times and his Officers did the same. Only Master Tam remained quiet and calm as he digested the information. Eventually the Jedi Master walked over to the Holotable and keyed in the code to bring up the galaxy map.

"It is obvious that we must send for more supplies before the enemy is upon us. The most likely location to send for more supplies is the planet of Ord Mantel. It is Republic controlled and close enough that the supply fleet could be here within three days at the most. The Empire will have a great advantage in the case of a prolonged siege in the event we are low on supplies. We are surrounded by various Imperial Controlled worlds which will be rich with supplies. Ord Mantel is our only hope." They all knew this to be true and usually it was wise to listen to the words of a Jedi Master. And besides with the invasion reported to be only around five days away they were going with whatever they had.

Commander Draus immediately began to work with the Republic Technicians to establish communications with the Republic Base on Ord Mantel. Polarus sent his Officers out to regulate the distribution of their remaining supplies among the troops. Master Tam stood calm as he watched the chaos unfold. He reacted when the communications came through and the hologram on the table changed from a map to a Republic Communications Officer. Commander Draus didn't waste any time getting to the point and didn't even let the Officer speak first.

"This Commander Draus of the Republic Wolf Division on Mandalore. We are stationed here to defend against an impending Imperial Invasion reported to take place sometime soon. However we are running low on supplies and require a large shipment of supplies to maintain our position here." The Officer nodded and told them that his Commanding Officer would speak to them. Moments later the hologram of Jedi Master Halse Ilara appeared on the image.

Master Ilara was a Twilek Woman with orange skin and amber eyes. She wore brown Jedi Robes over a light battle armor. Ilara began to speak with them. "Commander Draus. I have been informed that you are in need of supplies to maintain your position. I can gladly tell you that we have many supplies available to send to Mandalore. What are you in need of?" Draus took out a Datapad and began to read off the list.

"We are short on almost everything. What we are in need of most is food, medical supplies, weapons, ammunition, Anti-Siege Equipment, and Repair Tools. At this rate we'll be out of everything within two days. We need that Supply Convoy and we need it soon." Master Ilara nodded and shouted something they couldn't hear to someone out of the message.

When she turned back to them she spoke this time. "We will ready the supply convoy immediately. It should be there in three days time if the Convoy is not discovered by the Imperials." Master Tam stepped forward to speak to Ilara.

"Halse nice to see you again. I only wish it were under more pleasant circumstances. The very air is filled with fear." The two Jedi Masters began to speak with each other for some time as around them the other Commanders planned and observed. They thought that plans and recourses were all they would need for the coming battle.

Oh how wrong they were. The upcoming battle would call upon every asset they held. It would bring them to their very limits. The coming battle would be the hardest fight of their lives.

**Please Review**


	16. Battle of Mandalore Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR or anything in the Star Wars Franchise which is being killed by Disney. Its very sad.

AdmiralF.: Here it is! Part or as I now want to call it Episode 1 of the Battle of Mandalore! Fire over Mandalore!

* * *

BATTLE OF MANDALORE; EPISODE 1: Fire over Mandalore!

* * *

ONBOARD THE IMPERIAL FIGHTER CARRIER DECIMATOR FIVE DAYS LATER

Captain Achilles Morrain was checking the fuel intake of his _Fury-_Class Interceptor when the Intercom informed all the Pilots they had an hour until arrival. Achilles smirked as he pictured the upcoming Battle of Mandalore and how he would show those Republic Pilots a thing or two. He and _Lightning _Squadron.

After the death of Harris Davidson at Alderaan, the Elite Fighter Group had practically been disbanded. The Dark Council forced them into retirement. However once Darth Thyferus took the reigns of the Empire, he reactivated _Lightning _Squadron and chose Achilles as its new leader. Thyferus had seen the Squadron's performance in the past and wanted that kind of skill in his New Imperial Fleet. However too few of the former members could be found so Achilles selected top pilots as his new Squadron. They had participated in the various small skirmishes after Darth Thyferus's takeover. Such as the Assault on the Bespin Refineries where they successfully took out the enemy Space Station on their own. Or perhaps the Invasion of Hoth where the Squadron took out the Planetary Defenses with a few well placed bombs.

Now was there moment of truth, one of the Great Battle's of the Age was approaching and _Lightning _Squadron would be participating in it. Mandalore would fall and they will have played a key role in taking it. Achilles could only imagine the legends which would be formed about the Squadron after this battle.

However he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his Second-in-Command's voice. The voice of Ashton Picket who was one of the best pilots in the Mid-Rim. "Captain! Captain! Over here!" Ashton called as Achilles looked up and put down the wrench he was holding.

Achilles walked over to where Ashton was standing and motioned for him to say what he wanted to say. Ashton cleared his throat before speaking. "Captain, I've just found out what our orders for the battle our. We're to go straight for the Republic Flagship and knock out its Primary Weapons and Shields. This is so our Flagship can execute a Boarding Strike on their's." Achilles nodded to show he though it made sense.

Ashton continued talking as he walked over to a nearby Missile Rack and pointed at a couple which Achilles hadn't seen before. "Command says to use these new D-03 Torpedo's to knock out the Shields. They strike their target and then bore into it with a Hyper Drill before setting off an EMP Charge which will knock out their Shields and Primary Systems with enough hits." Achilles examined the new Missiles and then nodded again as he pressed a few buttons on his Wrist Computer which sent some Droids to hook his ship up with these latest weapons.

Ashton then was about to explain something else when the Intercom came on again informing them they would be arriving in half an hour. Achilles motioned for him to shut up and they both walked off to prepare for the battle. All the while Achilles was thinking of victory and glory.

* * *

MEANWHILE ABOARD THE REPUBLIC WARSHIP RISING SUN

Jedi Master Hyatt Mok gazed out the window of the Republic Warship which was leading the blockade around Mandalore. He gazed at the inky blackness of space which was lit up only by the millions of twinkling stars in the distance. He gazed at the blockade of Republic Warships and Mandalorian Security Ships that surrounded them. The _Rising Sun _was situated in the thick of a group of ships to make it more difficult to reach. Master Hyatt had known that their Flagship would be a large target for the Imperials and as such had the ship placed in the thick of many heavily armed Warships to make it a harder target.

Hyatt remembered the days before all the conflict. The days of peace and harmony in the galaxy, where life prospered without challenge. Then the Empire was born and the peace destroyed. Sadly those days were long gone and unsalvageable.

Hyatt's Apprentice, Adrian Gecko, came up behind his Master and bowed before rising to gaze out at the darkness of space with him. Adrian broke the silence soon enough. "Master do you believe this is a battle we can win?" Hyatt turned to his young Apprentice and sighed.

"Adrian, I do not believe we will win. Nor do I believe we will lose. I believe we must let the Force decide the outcome. The will of the Force shall decide our fate on this day." The two then turned back to the Viewport and continued to gaze.

Some moments later Adrian spotted something on Concordia, one of Mandalore's Moons, and it seemed to be approaching them. "Master, what is that?" Adrian asked as he pointed at the black dots appearing all over Concordia. They seemed to be closing in on them and fast.

Hyatt looked to where Adrian was pointed and peered at the sight. Adrian was not seeing things. Objects appeared to be getting closer. "I do not know." However the answer came soon enough as the Captain of the Warship ran up to them.

He appeared frantic as if those dots were death itself. In a sense they were. "Sir's we have dozens of Enemy Ships closing on us. Shall we open fire?" Just as Hyatt was about to give the order about ten Dagger like ships came out of Hyper Space and began to fire upon them. It was like a ship with two halves of a Dagger on either side. The Warships started firing and explosions filled the area. Soon the dozens of Death Watch Gunships from Concordia entered the fray as they flew into the blockade and began their attack.

The Republic Warship's turrets fired here and there but the Gunships were too fast for them and began to attack them. On one warship a group of turrets was firing at a Squadron of Gunships passing them when from the other side a much larger Squadron came up and fired all Torpedo's. The Torpedo's hit the center of the Warship and the resulting explosion tore the vessel in two. The two Gunship groups then veered towards a Mandalorian Security Ship.

With another group of Gunships they peppered a Republic Fighter Carrier with Blaster Fire as they tore through its shields. Three of the Gunships flew down and then aimed towards the Hanger where all the Fighter's were. All three let loose their Torpedo's which tore through the Hanger Shields and then caused explosions throughout the Hanger.

The Death Watch Warships were causing damage to the Republic Warships as well. Two of them moved into the blockade and had a sole Republic Warship caught between them as they peppered it with blaster fire. Red Laser Bolts outnumbered the Green as they tore into the Republic Vessel which made it past the two ships. After which it exploded in a show of fire and light.

Three more had two Republic Warships caught as they didn't even give them a chance to return fire. They just fired away at the vulnerable enemy. Soon one of the Republic Warships attempted to escape but its engines went out and it ended up crashing into the other. The Bridge Section was cut off as the two ships exploded and then the separated sections followed.

Onboard the _Rising Sun_, Master Hyatt watched in shock and amazement as their blockade was rendered useless despite their numbers. The Death Watch had used the element of surprise to their advantage and fired on them before they were ready. And then words were spoken by the Captain that made Hyatt's blood run cold. The Captain ran up to him and frantically said. "Sir! We've detected dozens of Imperial Warships entering the system."

As if on cue the emptiness of space was suddenly filled with dozens of _Harrower_-Class Destroyers, _Vega_-Class Frigates, _Imperiat-_Class Fighter Carriers, and then in the center of it all. The _Reluctance._ Flagship of Darth Thyferus himself. The Imperial Fleet soon was upon them as the Fighter Carriers unloaded wave after wave of Interceptors and Attack Fighters. The Frigates moved in for close quarter combat while the Destroyers hung back and fired from long rang. The area was now filled with thousands of Red and Green Laser Bolts going back and forth alongside hundreds of explosions.

Hyatt reacted quickly to the arrival of the Imperial Fleet as he spun around and began giving orders. "Launch all Fighters! Return Fire! Raise Shields!" Red Laser Bolts pounded against their shields as the ship shook and rumbled. Hyatt knew they needed a quick recovery if they were to stay in this battle.

Republic Starfighters began to race past the Viewport as they headed out to meet the Imperials. It appeared the battle had begun.

* * *

INSIDE CAPTAIN ACHILLES INTERCEPTOR

Achilles fired again as he blasted apart another Republic Starfighter in his quest for the Flagship. The rest of the Squadron, fifteen other Attack Fighters, was formed up behind his ship as they did not fire a single Torpedo. They had to save them for the Shields of the Flagship. But that didn't mean their Blaster Cannons were being saved too. No those fired away at the Republic Ships.

Achilles weaved his ship through the wreckage of a Mandalorian Security Frigate and suffered only a minor scratch. He flew out of it and immediately used evasive action as he had flown into a hail of Turbo Laser Fire from a Republic Frigate passing by. The Interceptor swerved through a group of Republic Starfighters so they took the hits. The rest of the Squadron simply went far below and rose up again.

They still had a long way to go until they reached the Flagship but they would complete their mission. The Interceptor rolled over and fired its Blaster Cannons as it approached a group of three Republic Interceptors. The three ships were blown apart and their attacker and company raced past. Six Republic Starfighters pursued as they fired away from behind and actually caught one of them.

Chatter came over the communications Line from _Lightning 5_. "_Got three on my tail...Cant shake them...Stabilizers been hit...Cant hold on much longer...AAAHHHH!_" As Achilles looked out the Viewport, he saw one of the Attack Fighters explode into a fireball which collided with an Imperial Frigate and exploded on the hull. The Six Republic Starfighters stuck to them. They were joined by six Republic Interceptors.

Achilles gave a signal to the Squadron. Separate. Four Attack Fighters veered off deeper to the left and were followed by two Interceptors and three Starfighters. Then everyone but Achilles and two others strayed off target and soon only one Interceptor and two Starfighters pursued them. But they fired away at them and it took some tricky actions to stay alive.

Achilles spotted a massive Republic Warships ahead and rotated his craft vertically while the Attack Fighters veered off and were pursued by the Starfighters. The two Interceptors raced through an opening in the Republic Warship as the Republic Interceptor fired away. Achilles felt some Blaster Fire hit as the ship shook and knew he had to get out of this passage and quick. The opening was just ahead and he pushed the Interceptor to top speed.

He raced through the passage and sparks flew as the Interceptor struck some pipes and scaffolding in it. The Republic Interceptor fired again and struck the Fuel Valve. Achilles knew that he needed that fuel to get through to the Republic Flagship. But he continued on through the passage and occasionally green Laser Bolts flew past. But most either struck him or the inner walls of the passage.

Seconds later Achilles broke through the passage and raced through the explosion filled space towards the now visible Republic Flagship. The Republic Interceptor had fallen far behind as he continued on. The Interceptor swerved over an Imperial Frigate which was firing in all directions as it tried to break through the ring of Warships protecting the enemy Flagship. Achilles now had a clear run to the Republic Warship _Rising Sun_.

Unless of course you took into account the very long distance between them and the fact that it was filled with Republic, Imperial, Mandalorian, and Death Watch Fighter Craft battling it out. Republic Interceptors chased Death Watch Gunships here. Imperial Attack Fighters pursued Mandalorian Security Fighters there. Chaos was everywhere. Achilles saw also that his fuel was dropping fast and that he needed to do this fast. He gunned it right through the battlefield.

The moment he entered the battlefield he found himself being chased by two Republic Interceptors and three Mandalorian Security Fighters. They opened fire upon him and Achilles weaved through the muck of Starfighters to avoid them. But this also meant he had to try and avoid all the Blaster Fire that was flying around wild. Only about 100 yards to go until the target and only 75 until he would be in range but he would wait until he was 20 yards to ensure the Torpedo's hit.

Achilles may have been a crack pilot but he was flying through a battlefield with hundreds of ships flying here and there. With Blaster Bolts flying in every direction. He felt the ship shake as three struck the Rear-Port Blaster Cannon. Achilles gritted his teeth as he opened fire with the Forward Blaster Cannons to clear the path. He took out both Republic and Imperial ships alike but at this point he didn't care who he shot. So long as they were out of his way.

Only 50 yards to go and 25 until he was in range, yet still the Republic and Mandalorian ships continued the chase. Achilles didn't bother with the Comlink. It would be filled with so much chatter from Imperial and Death Watch ships that there would be no use to using it. Just then an alarm went off on the Console saying he was at half-fuel level already. Achilles pushed the ship to top speed. He was almost in range. He couldn't give up now.

Suddenly Red Blaster Bolts opened fire on his pursuers and they were destroyed. Out of the flames burst _Lightning _3,7, and 9 as they came alongside their leader towards the Republic Flagship. The _Rising Sun _was in visual range now and they were almost in range. Just a couple more yards. 12 yards...11 yards...10 yards...9 yards...8 yards...7 yards...6 yards...5 yards...4 yards...3 yards...2 yards...1 yard...There! They were in range of it!

Achilles activated the Squadron Comlink and linked up with the other ships. He would greatly enjoy this order. "All ships! Fire Torpedo's!" Achilles jammed his thumb down on the fire button as about two dozen D-03 Torpedo's raced out from his ship towards the Republic Flagship. Out of the Viewport he could see another three dozen from the ships alongside him.

From above the Flagship he saw about four dozen Torpedo's coming down. Then below another two dozen. All raced at the ship at full speed. Achilles smirked, his Mission was a success. And his Squadron would be a legend.

* * *

ONBOARD THE RISING SUN AT THE SAME TIME

Master Hyatt observed the battle through the Viewport and was starting to think they might be winning, when the Captain rushed up again. He seemed to be in a state of panic. "Sir! Dozens of enemy Torpedo's headed for us!" Master Hyatt spun around and started to give out orders.

"Raise the Shields!" Hyatt then saw about five dozen Torpedo's headed for them by looking out the Viewport. He knew that this would not be pretty. The Jedi Master backed up a bit as he shouted a new order to everyone in the Bridge.

"Brace for impact!" These words were spoken not but seconds before those dozens of projectiles made contact. What sounded like over a hundred thuds came alongside the ship shaking violently. Then a whistling sound as the new Torpedo's bored into the hull. Then came the explosions.

In a show of purple and yellow blasts the EMP Charges went off as purple electricity covered the ship. The entire Warship rocked as all the Shields and Primary Weapon Systems began to shut down. Within moments they were completely disabled.

* * *

ONBOARD THE IMPERIAL FLAGSHIP RELUCTANCE

Admiral Gage was watching the battle and witness the show of EMP Blasts on the Republic Flagship. Gage smirked with pride as he turned and walked towards the Command Center. Now Commodore Silas alongside Lord Tiberius and Death Watch Leader Ducio stood around the Holomap. Gage announced his presence by clearing his throat and they all turned their heads to look at him.

Gage began to speak to them while pointing at the Republic Flagship on the map. "_Lightning _Squadron has been successful in their mission. The new Torpedo's worked like a charm on the Republic Flagship and now they are completely defenseless." The others all nodded just as the Bridge Doors opened and their glorious Emperor, Darth Thyferus entered.

All four, even Ducio, kneeled before Darth Thyferus as he approached them. "Rise." All four did. "I have sensed that my plan was successful. Excellent. Tiberius, Ducio to the Boarding Center and prepare our joint Boarding Party." The two nodded and walked off to perform this task. Darth Thyferus then turned to Silas and gave him his orders. "Silas, begin moving our ship into position to board." Silas ran over to the Control Officers and began to give orders. The operation was going exactly as planned so far.

Meanwhile as Darth Thyferus walked over to the Viewport, Gage followed. He waited for Thyferus to realize he was standing there and it didn't take long. Thyferus soon turned around to face Gage. "Yes Admiral?" Gage cleared his throat nervously as he posed the question.

"Well your Excellency, what is so important about the Republic Flagship that we must board it instead of blasting it apart?" Thyferus turned to face him completely as he gave Gage his answer.

"It is because..." Thyferus trailed off as he turned back to the Viewport. "...I sense a familiar presence."

**Please Review! I enjoy to hear your opinions of the story! They help me figure out where I can improve upon! Please be brutal!**


End file.
